Más One Piece
by Ducher
Summary: Un simple deseo cambia completamente el destino de los sombrero de paja, pero que sea simple no le resta magnitud. La influencia que ha ejercido Luffy en este mundo de pirata inspirados por el gran premio:El One Piece, le otorga un papel protagónico. El mínimo cambio de su persona puede provocar cambios severos del futuro, es por ello que nace un nuevo mundo paralelo:Más One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

_**+One Piece**_

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

— ¿¡Sanji, ya está!?—Se asoma Luffy por la puerta de la cocina con el rostro estirado.

— No más de lo que estuvo hace medio minuto. —Sanji maniobra los sartenes con maestría mientras el aroma impregna toda la cocina.

Luffy dilata los orificios de la nariz y luego pestaña unas tres veces.

—¡Aaah! Tengo hambre—Dice de forma pastosa dejando ver la lengua todo lo que da.

— ¡Luffy te acabas de tomar mi helado! —Chopper se coloca a sus espaldas con los gestos arrugados por la rabia.

—Lo siento por ti Chopper. — Sanji mantiene una mano bien sujeta al sartén mientras con la otra saca el cigarrillo de su boca. Deja escapar el humo con calma y no espera mucho para llevarlo nuevamente a su lugar. —No hay nada más hasta la cena. Hoy quiero hacer algo especial, es por eso que me estoy tomando mi tiempo.

—Solo miré a un lado y ya no había nada. —Los ojos del Chopper se entristecieron. —¡Oh! También tengo hambre y calor y… ¡Luffy maldito!

Luffy sonríe y se disculpa de manera despreocupada.

—Lo siento Chopper.

—Como quisiera que las disculpas solucionaran algo—Llega a la cubierta con el cuerpo tambaleándose de un lugar a otro y se tiende de golpe sobre el césped con la lengua fuera. —A ver si así resisto hasta la cena.

Usopp camina hacía el pequeño amiguito con una sombrilla en mano y se coloca justo encima de él de tal manera que cubre la luz del sol.

—Si te expones de esta manera el sol te matará, la calor y el hambre seguirá intacta Chopper. —Usopp sonríe.

—Gracias Usopp—Le responde con las últimas fuerzas y Usopp le vuelve a sonreír.

Es un día soleado, caluroso, la mar está perfecta, todo se ve tranquilo y nada parece ir mal en la tripulación de los "Sombrero de Paja", bueno excepto algunos que otros inconvenientes que se vuelven algo común según las circunstancias.

Franky al timón, Usopp justo al lado de Chopper tendidos sobre el césped con la sombrilla sobre sus cabezas, Robin en el lugar de siempre con un libro en mano y una ayudante extra proporcionándole aire con un abanico. Nami, tomando un delicioso baño el cual estaba casi por concluir, Zoro concentrado totalmente en su entrenamiento ignorando el sudor y el calor arrasador que abatían su cuerpo. Brook decidió tomar su violín y con la música tratar de regresar el alma a sus camaradas mientras Sanji acababa con la labor más importante.

Luffy se ve acalorado y hambriento, aun así llega a la proa del barco y se abraza a la cabeza en forma de León del Sunny.

— ¡Ahhf! —Deja salir la lengua nuevamente—Hambre.

— ¡Franky! ¡Franky! —Sale Nami disparada del baño con la toalla rodeando su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué sucede Nami?

—El camino que están tomando esas nubes no me gusta nada. —Señala hacía arriba con el índice.

—Yo no veo nad…—Franky se mantiene en silencio al ver cómo junto encima de ellos se estaba formando un anillo de nubes negras que pronto oscurecerían el lugar. —Eso si es una "Suuuuper" nube negra. ¿Qué hacemos Nami?

—Por ahora nada. No parece que valle a haber una tormenta pero debemos estar al tanto.

— ¿Estas segura? —Zoro aparece justo a las espaldas de Nami con su cara de que no le preocupa nada. — Esas nubes no parecen de algodón.

—Estoy segura.

—¡Oooh! —Se escuchó un sonido de asombro y enseguida la sonrisa de Luffy. Robin apartó la mirada de su libro y la dirigió hacía el frente. Mientras Nami, Zoro, Franky, Chopper, Usopp y Brook fijaron su atención en el capitán del sombrero de paja.

Sanji salió de la cocina con el rostro extrañado.

— ¿¡Chicos, ocurre algo!? —Enseguida se silencia al ver el fenómeno frente al barco.

La sonrisa de Luffy se amplió de una manera sorprendente.

—¡Comida!

— ¡Luffy no! —Le advierte Robin pero Luffy extendió sus manos de goma y se dirigió hacía el objetivo.

Justo frente al Sunny se encontraba un árbol enorme lleno de frutas de diferentes colores con formas extrañas. En todos sus alrededores tenían surcos que describían piruetas lo que hacía de estas algo muy familiar para la mayoría de ellos.

—Un árbol de frutas…—Comienza hablando Usopp.

—…en el medio del mar—Concluye Chopper. —Jurarían que son…

— ¡Frutas del diablo! —Grita Nami pero era un poco tarde ya que Luffy se había comida una de un solo bocado.—¡Escupe eso Luffy!

—¡Luffy! —Gritan todos a la vez.

— ¡Este capitán idiota! —Sanji saltó por el aire y legó a las ramas en unos segundos, tomó al chico de goma por el cuello con ambas manos y se lo apretó. —¡Escupe eso Luffy! —Lo agita con fuerza pero el joven capitán ya tenía los ojos blancos y la legua fuera.

—¡Lo vas a terminar de matar cocinero idiota!—De alguna manera Zoro también había llegado allí, agarrando a Sanji por el cuello de la camisa lo arroja a la cubierta de barco y tomando a Luffy con un brazo lo lleva junto a los demás.

— ¡Idiota, no ves que lo estoy ayudando! —Sanji se enoja y se enfrenta a la cara rabiosa de Zoro.

—No es momento para esto. —Se acerca Chopper y se arrodilla frente al cuerpo de Luffy. Se silencia solo un instante—Ni siquiera sé que hacer. No sé de qué manera daña al cuerpo ingerir dos frutas del diablo. ¡No sé si podré salvarlo! —Chopper entra en pánico pero antes de ser atrapado por él Nami le da un buen manotazo en la cara.

— ¡Debes concentrarte Chopper! —El pequeño venado vuelve a la realidad y le asiente a la chica eliminando cualquier rastro de inseguridad.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es un lavado de estómago. Ahora vengo—Chopper sale a correr en busca de sus instrumentos. "Lo voy a salvar" Se repetía una y otra vez.

—No entiendo que hace un árbol así en el medio del mar. —Dice Franky.

—Sí que es grande—Usopp recorre el árbol con la mirada.

—Se llama el árbol del siglo. —Habla Robin. —Creo que he leído algo sobre él. Aparece una vez cada cien años. Se dice que sus frutas pueden cumplir deseos. —Mira a Nami a los ojos con el rostro serio. —Pero es solo lo que se dice, no puedo asegurar nada.

—Su corazón —Nami se asusta y los gritos fueron el resultado. —¡No lo escucho!

— ¡Estoy aquí! —De tanto correr Chopper tropieza y cae al suelo. Intenta con todas las fuerzas levantarse pero en vez de eso se le salen las lágrimas. —De que sirve que esté aquí…—La nariz se le llenó de mocos. — si no puedo hacer nada.

— ¡Luffy, Luffy! —Zoro y Sanji abrieron los ojos enormes de manera tal que parecían no creerlo aun. —¡Luffy! —Gritaron todos a la vez.

No podían creer que estaban al punto de perder a su capitán.

— ¡Luffy idiota!—Dice Nami sollozando mientras golpeaba con los puños el pecho de Luffy. — ¡Como desearía que maduraras de una vez!

Un segundo no paso antes de que todo perdiera el sonido, el aire se hizo pesado y el ambiente tenso. El barco comenzó a agitarse sacudiéndolos de un lugar a otro. Más fuerte, más fuerte, otra sacudida aun más fuerte…

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —Usopp se veía atemorizado mientras se aferraba con todo del mástil.

Antes de que alguien pudiese pronunciar algo más el Sunny ya estaba al revés con la cubierta de cara al mar. Todos sostuvieron la respiración pero no fue necesario hacer esto por mucho tiempo pues enseguida el barco había vuelto a su estado original.

Miraron en todas partes. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo era posible? Habían dado un giro de 360% de forma lateral e incluso la cocina con todo lo que se estaba preparando estaba intacta. La superficie del barco no estaba húmeda tampoco, ni las velas, ni sus ropas, pero algo si había cambiado, el árbol de frutas extrañas, las nubes negras en forma de anillo incluso el desesperante calor, habían desaparecido.

— ¿Dónde está Luffy? —Sanji mira a todos lados desesperados.

— ¡Luffy! —Grita Zoro.

Usopp abrió enorme los ojos

—Y si…—se asomó enseguida al mar— ¡cayó al agua!

Zoro y Sanji no pensaron siquiera un instante para arrojarse al mar, pero antes que pudieran introducirse en el agua dos largos brazos engomado los sujetaron por sus cinturas y los devolvieron a cubierta.

— ¿A dónde iban ustedes? —Dice una voz luego de una sonrisa, algo más aguda pero familiar.

Nadie se atrevía a mover un dedo pero si a abrir aun más los ojos para poder creer que aquello era real. Fue Nami quien por fin rompió el hielo luego de unos minutos.

— ¿Lu… Lu-ffy?

— ¿Por qué me miran así chicos? Ya todo paso, ahora a comer. Sanji tengo hambre.

—¡Oooh! Si, ya voy. —Sanji retrocede hasta la cocina sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Qué les sucede a ustedes? ¿Nunca me han visto con hambre?

—Si—Responde Usopp. —pero nunca te hemos visto así, Luffy.

—Así ¿Cómo?

—Bueno…—Usopp no sabía que más decir. Lo volvió a mirar.

Su capitán lucía totalmente diferente. Se había vuelto mucho más alto y musculoso. Incluso su rostro dominado por aquello ojos saltones había cambiado. Ahora su mirada era mucho más intensa. —Esperen—Pensó el narizón. —Incluso se ve mucho más decente. Ahora cualquier chica podría mirarlo.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que la fruta cumplió tu deseo. —Le dice Robin a Nami.

—Es lo más probable.—Nami respira con fuerza mientras observaba el cambio de Luffy. —Aunque creo que no entendió el sentido de mi deseo. Ha crecido un poco pero por lo que veo… sigue siendo el mismo.

— ¿Qué relación tendrá todo esto con lo que acaba de pasar con el barco? —Pregunta Franky que se mantiene alerta de la conversación de ambas.

—¡Chicos, ya está servido! —Se escucha de repente la voz de Sanji.

—¡Comida! —Enseguida Luffy se echó a correr hacía el aroma seguido de chopper, Usopp y Brook.

Nami, Robin y Franky los siguieron con la mirada mientras Zoro se unía a la conversación.

—Fue un deseo simple—Comenta Robin. —pero desconocemos su magnitud.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Robin? —Pregunta Nami y antes de elaborar la respuesta espera a la incorporación de Sanji que abandonaba la cocina para unírseles.

—Excepto por su cuerpo, no creo que haya cambiado mucho. —Pronunció la última palabra llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca.

—Creo que estamos en un mundo paralelo. —Confiesa Robin al fin.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se sorprenden todos.

—No quiero ofenderte Robin —Franky arrasa sin delicadeza su trasero. —pero eso es "suuuper" imposible.

—Entonces…—Zoro se mantiene con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con la mirada fija en Nico Robin. — Luffy se quedará así para siempre.

—No lo sé.

Sanji soltó de un todo el humo de sus pulmones.

—No es que me moleste, pero es extraño ver a Luffy así. Actúa como el de siempre, pero no se ve como el de siempre.

En eso un par de gaviotas pasaron sobre ellos, una de ellas descendió hasta Robin y le cedió un periódico. Luego de tomar las monedas se elevó nuevamente por los aires.

La mujer comenzó a desenrollar el periódico y una vez lo logra definitivamente caen al suelo un par de recompensas. Sanji, Zoro y Franky las recogen y miran entre ellas.

—No hay ninguna de nosotros. —Dice Zoro decepcionado.

—Escuchen esto. —La sorpresa era clara en el tono de Robin. —"Nuevamente desaparece la tripulación de "Los Sombrero de Paja" esta vez todo un año. De algo si se puede estar seguro. Luego que su capitán fuese coronado como el quinto emperador del mar, las cosas se transformaron completamente es por ello que a pesar del último y mortal incidente provocado por Monky. la marina a puesto todo su empeño en encontrarlo. Se ha estado comentando que el precio su cabeza ha vuelto desconocido."

— ¿Que es todo esto? —Protesta Sanji. —Si es un sueño no es gracioso.

—Yo diría que es una "suuuper pesadilla".

Robin pasa a la siguiente página del periódico y al ver sus rostros estampados allí Nami se lo arrebata de la mano.

— ¡¿Desde cuándo mi cabeza cuesta 300.000.000 Berrys?!

— ¡Oooh! Eso me gusta. —Dice Roronoa luego de tomar el periódico para él deslizando una sonrisa. —Mi cabeza vale 700.000.000 Berry.

—Déjame ver. —Sanji se lo arrebata de entre las manos.

—Ya no tienes cara de Idiota.

—Maldito…—Se detiene al ver su cartel. Increíblemente esta vez sí habían hecho algo bueno con su imagen. —Estoy rosándote. —Le habla a Zoro.

—Aun te faltan 100.000.000 para eso, isiota.

— ¿Ya vieron la de Luffy? —El cocinero hace caso omiso al comentario de Zoro lo que deja al peli verde enfadado.

—Sí, la cantidad es increíble. —Habla Nami.

—No solo me refiero a eso. Esto es de hace un año ¿verdad? —Robin y Nami asintieron. —Luffy era normal entonces. ¿Cambió tanto en un año?

—Robin, Necesito que no acabes de explicar. ¿Cómo puede ser que estemos en un mundo paralelo? Mi deseo no fue nada de otro mundo "y no lo digo jugando"

—Es simple. Es como si hubieses deseado que un rey malo se convirtiera en un rey bueno, por consecuencia cambiaría la situación de todo un país.

—Entiendo. —Responde Sanji. —Pero Luffy no es ningún rey.

—Tienes razón, sin embargo Luffy ha tenido una gran influencia en los últimos años. Una leve modificación a su persona sería cambiar decisiones futuras, sucesos futuros, es por ello que para cumplir con tu deseo la fruta tuvo que enviarnos a un mundo paralelo.

— ¿Cómo regresamos? —Exige saber Franky.

—La única manera decente sería encontrar nuevamente el árbol y pedir que nos lleve de regreso.

—Pero Robin, acabaste de decir no hace mucho que solo aparece cada cien años. —Se desespera Nami.

—Debe haber otra solución, aunque quizás menos decente. Por ejemplo, si morimos de inmediato volveríamos a donde mismo ya que la fruta aunque controlara el espacio y el tiempo no puede cambiar todo el futuro de un mundo.

—Pero ya está cambiando el futuro de este. —Dice Franky.

—No. Porque este fue creado como un mundo alternativo para poder llevar a cabo el deseo.

El de traje negro cerró los ojos y se puso pensativo.

—Entonces tenemos dos opciones: Morir ahora y confiar que regresaremos a nuestro mundo, "sí es que no cruzamos al otro", o vivir este y ver que nos depara hasta que hallemos una manera… ¿cómo decirlo? menos riesgosa de regresar.

—Chicos, no creo que esta última sea buena idea. —Dice Nami colocándose en el centro del grupo. —Miren esas recompensas. Son de un nivel superior.

—Podemos verlo como un entrenamiento más antes de regresar—Sugiere Zoro mientras asegura sus katanas.

— ¡Tú no hables! —Grita enfadada Nami. — ¡No quiero tener que morir dos veces!

—Sería como estar en busca de un nuevo One Piece. —Dice el cyborg. —Me agrada. Además, puedo aprender cosas nuevas en un mundo nuevo.

— ¿A nosotros nadie nos va a preguntar? —Aparece Usopp de la nada con Chopper detrás y Luffy comiendo un trozo de carne aun.

— ¿Escucharon todo? —Pregunta Sanji.

—Una gran parte del final.

—A mí me gusta la idea. —Se entromete Chopper. —Concuerdo con Franky. Puedo aprender muchas cosas nuevas de medicina en un mundo nuevo.

— ¿Qué dices tú Luffy? —Se deshace del cigarrillo mientras mira a su capitán por el rabillo del ojo.

—Me gusta la idea. —Responde con la boca toda llena de carne. — Más One Piece. Si no lo encuentro aquí, lo hago cuando regresemos.

Nami deja ir el aire que había guardado en el pecho.

—Él sí que le encuentra el lado positivo rápido. —Se queja la navegante. —¿Es que acaso no lo entienden? Nuevo mundo, nada será igual. Si vivimos toda una vida aquí cuando regresemos a nuestro mundo, sí es que lo hacemos, sentiremos que ya no es allí donde pertenecemos.

—Nami tiene razón, Luffy. —Concuerda Robin. —No conocemos en qué posición estamos en este mundo. No sabemos si nuestros amigos son enemigos o viceversa.

—Sí. —Prosigue la navegante. —Y luego está todo eso del quinto emperador y de la recompensa por tu cabeza. ¡Significa que este mundo nos está exigiendo más de lo que realmente somos!

— ¿Quinto emperador? —Luffy frunce el ceño extrañado en lo que da el último bocado a la carne—¿Quién es ese?

— ¡Tú, idiota! —Enfurece Nami.

—Me gusta como suena. —Sonríe Zoro. —Mi capitán fue coronado Quinto emperador.

—El periódico no da detalles.—Habla el cyborg—No puedo ni imaginarme que hizo tú yo del de este mundo para lograr tal cosa.

—No me importa nada de eso. —Declara Luffy todo despreocupado dándose unas palmaditas en la barriga.

— ¡Debería preocuparte, Luffy! —Nami se sale de control. —¡Acaso no ves que las cosas se nos pueden salir de las manos!

Los gestos de Luffy cambiaron. No estaba enfadado ni ofendido, pero si impasible. Daba un poco de miedo.

—Ya lo hicieron. No podemos hacer nada con lo que ya pasó, pero si con lo que pasará. Continuemos, si nos extendemos con este debate sin sentido no llegaremos a ningún lado.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hi! Subí mi primer capítulo de "+One Piece" y no dije una sola palabra porque hablé demasiado en otra historia que subí no hace mucho y al parecer aburrí con la charla. Espero que dediquen unos minutos de su tiempo a esta historia. Creo que vale la pena. Con respecto a los dibujos de la portada espero que les guste el hecho de que haya mejorado la calidad de la imagen. No es uno de mis mejores dibujos pero es realmente difícil reflejar un Luffy adulto. Imagínense que le he cubierto sus ojos porque me era imposible imaginármelos de una manera madura, probé con todos los ojos que me pasaron por la cabeza y me parecía estar viendo a otro personaje, es por ello que opté por cubrírselos con el sombrero. Se los dejo a su imaginación, ¡ha! Espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

—Aun no me acostumbro. —Dice Sanji desde cubierta mientras observa a Luffy sentado sobre la cabeza del León.

—Luffy es Luffy, no importa cuanto haya cambiado físicamente. —Responde Zoro a su lado.

La brisa salada impacta contra las velas del barco y relaja a sus tripulantes unos instantes.

— ¡Nami, ya se ve la isla! —Grita Usopp desde el puesto de vigía, Sanji y Zoro miran hacia allí.

—Bien. —Sonríe Nami desde el timón. —A ver sí descubrimos como regresar de una vez por todas.

—No creo que sea tan fácil Nami. Debemos tener cuidado. —Habla Franky a un lado de Nami. —Tampoco sabemos cómo nos puede ver la gente.

—Franky tiene razón. —Concuerda Robin mientras sube las escaleras.

— ¿Tú también Robin? —Protesta la navegante. — ¿Qué hay de malo con ser un poco positiva?

—Sí ¿qué hay de malo con ser un poco positivo?— Aparece Brook de repente.

Robin lo mira con cuidado.

—Brook, te he visto un poco alejado desde ayer. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada, solo que yo ya estoy muerto. —Termina casi entre lágrimas.

—Pero eso ya lo sabes hace tiempo, Brook. —Le dice el cyborg.

—Es que no entienden chicos.

—Entender ¿qué? Brook. —Pregunta la navegante.

—Si no encuentran una fruta para desear que regresemos, me quedaré para siempre en este mundo—Lleva sus manos huesudas al rostro. — ¡porque yo, ya estoy muerto!

Surgió un espacio de silencio. Todos en el barco se voltearon hacía el cadáver que no paraba de lagrimear.

—No te preocupes Brook. —Se escuchó la voz de Luffy rebotar por los aires. Se balanceó sobre su brazo de goma hasta colocarse frente al timón. —Hallaremos una manera.

— ¿En serio Luffy-san?

El capitán asintió con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

—Nunca abandonaremos a un camarada.

La tripulación permaneció quieta ante las palabras de su capitán. Luffy podía cambiar en muchos sentidos, pero aquellas palabras no dejaban de ser confiables.

— ¡Eso es! —Grita Nami que permanecía pensativa detrás del timón.

— ¿Qué sucede Nami? —Luffy enfocó sus ojos en la chica y esta luego de pestañar unas veces los apartó. Luffy se había vuelto más guapo de lo común.

—Lo que necesitamos no es el árbol, con una fruta basta.

— ¿Nami, puedes decirme cómo piensas hallar una? —Interviene Franky—No creo que se vendan por ahí.

—No, pero debe haber alguna persona que guarde alguna. Si Robin supo del árbol por algún libro es por que años atrás alguien más lo encontró, o varias personas más, incluso ahora. Digo, si yo tuviese una fruta así la conservaría para cuando la situación prescindiese de un milagro.

Franky ladeo el rostro hacía la chica.

—Es extraño oírte decir eso, Nami. Lo primero que me pasa por la mente cuando pienso en ti y una fruta de deseos es: "toneladas de oro"

—Bueno, que se le va a hacer. —Responde con una sonrisa traviesa. — Que aparezcan toneladas de oro es un milagro y nosotros siempre estamos cortos de él, "y hablo de ambos"

—Pero, Nami—La interrumpe Robin que había estado enfocada en la situación. —si eso que has dicho fuese posible ¿cómo le haríamos para dar con alguna de esas personas?

—Sobre eso…—Se notaba decidida pero luego de unos segundos no supo que decir. —no tengo idea.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, Nami. —Dice Luffy que luego da media vuelta hacía el puerto de la isla. —Todo llegará a su debido tiempo.

Sanji levanta una de sus singulares cejas a la distancia.

—Alguien podría decirme desde cuando Luffy dice cosas como esas. —Dice Sanji en lo que se deshace del cigarrillo. —Debo admitir, aunque siga siendo Luffy, ha madura…

— ¡Ahh! —Gruñe Luffy de repente. —Estas ropas me quedan apretadas y tengo hambre. —Arrasca su espalda—En un lugar tan grande debe haber buena comida.

Nami abrió bien los ojos hacia su capitán.

—¡Luffy ¿qué piensas ha…?

—¡Comida, aquí voy! —Estiras sus brazos hasta el muelle y en unos instantes desaparece de la superficie del barco.

—Que te había dicho. —Interviene Zoro a un lado del cocinero. — Luffy es Luffy, no importa...

—Sí, sí sí sí sí.

El puerto estaba ocupado en su mayoría por barcos piratas y comerciantes, conectándose a este una extensa calle abundante en puestos de comida, telas, objetos raros pero seguramente caros. Había de todo en aquella calle y variado. Era una mescla de culturas.

Zoro y Sanji analizaron discretamente la situación, la calle estaba tupida por el flujo imparable de personas, habían como unos diez hombres de proporciones gigantes distribuidos por los rincones, estaban uniformados y no eran de la marina.

Sanji recupera el aliento y sin más enciende un cigarrillo.

—El estúpido de nuestro capitán se ha esfumado entre toda esa gente. Iré por algunas cosas para la cocina y veré si lo veo. Ustedes hagan lo mismo.

—Ese Luffy—Nami cruza los brazos sobre su pecho mientras cierra los ojos. —Ni siquiera trae dinero ¿Qué comida piensa comer? —Se gira hacía Robin justo a sus espaldas. —Robin, tú y yo iremos de compras.

—Escojamos algo para Luffy también, Nami. —Responde Robin. —Las ropas que tienen ya no le sirven.

—Sí, sí, ya veremos eso. —Termina diciendo la chica mientras arrastra a la otra por el brazo.

Así se dividieron la Tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja. Nami y Robin salieron de compras juntas. Brook, Usopp, Chooper y Franky también tomaron un camino juntos mientras que Zoro decidió continuar al lado de Sanji.

—Por lo menos sé que no te vas a perder, espadachín de pacotilla. —Comenta Sanji mientras elige algunas verduras.

Zoro aprieta bien la mandíbula y cruzando ambos brazos gira enfadado su rostro.

—Solo me aseguro que no te asalten, cocinero de porquería.

— ¿¡Qué dijiste!? —Sanji se enoja y mira a la cara al espadachín con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Señor? ¿Señor? —Insiste la mujer del puesto hasta que Sanji tuvo que ignorar cualquier disputa con Zoro y prestarle atención.

Sanji enseguida quedó prendado por la belleza de la muchacha.

—Sí, mi dama. ¿En que puedo servirle? —Le dedica una leve reverencia y la joven se sonroja.

— ¿Se llevará eso…?

Zoro apartó el rostro y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un grupo de personas que había más adelante. Estaban formando un círculo alrededor de algo. El espadachín se sintió tentado a observar y sin mucha dificultad llegó a la primera fila.

Zoro abrió bien los ojos, lo que había allí no era más que un tonto torneo de pulso. Al parecer el vencedor se llevaría una buena suma de dinero, pero como no era algo que le importara daría media vuelta…

— ¡Aquí voy! —Se escuchó una voz familiar.

— ¿¡Luffy!? — Se giró nuevamente y palideció ante lo que vio. Se acercó a su capitán con zancadas amplias. Había una pequeña mesa entre Luffy y su contrincante, ambos sentados sobre el suelo. — ¡Se puede saber ¿qué estás haciendo?!

— ¡Oh! Zoro. —Miró un instante a su amigo y luego corrió su mirada a su contrincante. —Ganar dinero es lo que hago. Sucede que tengo hambre pero no tengo un centavo. Será rápido

— ¡No me subestimes, enano! —Dice el hombre frente a Luffy. Era enorme, no como un gigante pero definitivamente no era el tamaño normal de un ser humano. —Cuando termine contigo le llevaré tus huesos a mi amo.

—Luffy, puedo preguntar, sí no tienes un centavo ¿qué apostaste?

—Mis huesos.

Zoro pestañó una tres veces, aun digería lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿¡Estás loco!? —El grito se adentró en la oreja de Luffy pero este ya estaba concentrado en su competencia.

Se sujetaron bien los puños y a la cuenta de tres ambos comenzaron a ejercer presión.

— ¡Te ganaré, enano! —El hombre era tan optimista que aun a una mínima distancia de perder seguía gritando amenazas. —¡Malditooo! —Finalmente perdió, y de una manera humillante.

—Esto es mío. —Luffy toma una bolsa de dinero a un lado de la mesita.

— ¡No te llevarás una moneda de ahí!

Luffy lo mira con los ojos rasgados e intensos, lo que hizo al contrincante dudar. Luego intenta una vez más arrebatárselo de las manos pero el hombre permanece aferrado a la bolsa.

Otra mano pesada y fuerte, tanto así que no pasó inadvertido ni siquiera ante la torpeza de Luffy cayó sobre la bolsa.

— ¿Está es la manera que encontraste de duplicar el dinero? —Dice la gruesa voz del hombre dueño de tal monstruosa fuerza. —No puedo confiar en un hombre así. Pierden lo que tienen en estúpidas apuesta y luego se niegan a pagar.

—Pero mi señor…

—No hay excusas. —Aprieta con aun más fuerza la bolsa obligando a su subordinado a soltarla. —Aquí tienes, muchacho.

—Gracias. —Responde Luffy con una sonrisa y sin esperar mucho lleva el sombrero de paja a su cabeza.

—Som… Sombrero-de- Paja. —Tartamudea el resienllegado.

— ¿Sí? —Se miran ambos a los ojos fijamente. Luffy trata llevar la bolsa hacía si mismo pero aquella mano pesada aun no se lo permitía.

— ¡Por fin! —Exclama el hombre —Solo te dejaré ir cuando me digas donde está el octavo Lord.

— ¿Quién es ese? —Luffy como siempre no parecía preocupado.

—No me engañes. Sé que él es tu perro guardián. Yo no te tengo miedo "Quinto Emperador" porque no le tengo miedo a la muerte, pero sí voy morir en manos de alguien será en manos de uno de los mejores espadachines. ¿Dónde está él? ¿¡Dónde está Roronoa Zoro!?

— ¡Justo aquí, maldito!

El hombre miró enseguida hacía la sombra detrás de Luffy, una figura que poco a poco fue distinguiendo de entre la multitud. Nunca lo había visto cara a cara, pero estaba seguro que era él. Ojos desafiantes, tres katanas y pelo verde.

—Veamos quien será el perro cuando termine.

El hombre sonríe ante la actitud intimidante de Zoro. —Digna del mejor de los ocho. —Pensó.

—Para poder retar al rey de lo espadachines debo convertirme en un Lord, y para eso debo vencerte, Roronoa.

—Sí yo soy ese que dices, hay otros ¿no? —Enfocó sus ojos en los del hombre mientras aseguraba sus espadas. — ¿Por qué a mí?

—Qué mejor comienzo—El hombre saca de sus espaldas una inmensa Katana de hoja roja. — que derrotando al único aprendiz del mismísimo rey.

Franky, Brook, Chopper y Usopp estaban maravillados con la variedad de objetos útiles que había en el mercado. Todo era tan diferente y fantástico. El esqueleto se paró en seco al ver un puesto todo lleno de instrumentos musicales. Vio algunos que no sabía ni que existían. Hasta que uno en particular robó toda su atención.

—Es…

—…precioso. —Terminó diciendo el anciano en el puesto. —Es de un robe blanco que crece solo en una lejana isla del mar norte.

—Es un violín espectacular.

El anciano sonríe y sin esperar mucho lo descuelga de su lado y se lo extiende al esqueleto, un violín blanco con cuerdas brillantes.

—Sus cuerdas son de plata. —Continúa el vendedor.

— ¡Oooh!

Franky se acerca a Brook.

—Muy bonito sí, pero ¿cuánto vale? Es una madera muy fina. Preciosa.

—No mucho, si contamos la calidad de su madera, la fineza de su…

—Si si si si si. —Le interrumpe Franky. —¿Pero cuál es el precio?

—3 000 Berrys.

—¿¡Qué!? —Fue Usopp quien se sorprendió a la distancia, sin embargo los dos frente al anciano no reaccionaron.

—Súuuuper, caro. Bueno Brook. —Habla Franky al fin. — Sí le das uno de tus huesos puedes pagarle cinco veces el violín.

—No es gracioso Franky-san.

Usopp se acerca a ambos y sonríe mientras pasa un dedo por su nariz.

—Es cierto Brook, si contamos que tú cabeza cuesta 3 500 000 000.

—Eso no es chistoso Chicos.

—Gracias, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de tenerlo. —Franky toma al instrumente de las manos del esqueleto y se lo devuelve al señor. — Hay que continuar.

—Sí. —El francotirador mira a todos lados y luego de no encontrar a su camarada pregunta: — ¿Dónde está Chopper?

Pasan unos minutos y nada de su pequeño amigo. Hasta que al fin lograron ver unos cuernos y un sombrero familiar.

— ¡Oooh! He encontrado unas plantas fantásticas. —Aparece Chopper entre la multitud. — ¿Chicos qué esperan?

— ¡A ti!—Responde los tres a la vez.

— Dime Chopper ¿cuánto pagaste por esas plantas? —Pregunta el cyborg.

—Debo admitir que fueron un poco caras, pero son increíbles. Crecen solo en una isla del mar este y aceleran el proceso de regeneración. Pueden ser muy útiles para cualquier herida.

— ¿Y tú creíste eso? —Le reclama Usopp.

—Bueno, la mujer me dijo que lo que atrae a tantas personas a este mercado es la variedad y la confiabilidad.

—Esperemos que sea cierto.

El camino por la calle era engorroso, muchas personas circulaban en ambas direcciones. Los gritos de los vendedores y los ruidos eran ensordecedores.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Usopp se detuvo frente a un puesto y miró al hombre frente a él. En la mesa había, además de todo tipo de variedades un prototipo de piedras azules muy llamativas.

—Estas son piedras azules, de las cuevas de una isla lejana en el sur…

—Me he dado cuenta que todo lo de por aquí es de cualquier lado menos de aquí. —Murmura Franky y Brook asiente mientras prestan oído a la explicación del vendedor.

—… su resistencia es mayor que la del mismo diamante, pero desgraciadamente no cuenta con la misma belleza.

—¿Para qué sirven exactamente? —Pregunta el francotirador que se nota interesado.

—Son pequeñas, pero pueden ser más destructivas que una bala de plomo, también pueden alcanzar una velocidad increíble y…

— ¿Puedo probarlas? —Le interrumpe Usopp.

—Puede, pero luego debe comprarme unas cuantas.

—Veremos. —El narizón sonríe, sin más toma una piedra de sobre la mesa y la sitúa en su lanzadora. Se coloca sus gafas y apunta hacia a la nada.

—Oye chico,—Advierte el hombre un poco alterado. — Mira a ver dónde tiras eso. Esa piedrecita así como la vez puede ser muy destructiva…

Antes que el hombre pudiese decir más Usopp giró su lanzadora hacía el suelo. Ejerció tensión sobre las correas tanto y como pudo y en un segundo las liberó.

La piedra atravesó el suelo con una velocidad tremenda, el orificio que dibujó esta dejó una muestra notable de humo.

—Las quiero.

—Lo mejor de nuestro mercado es su variedad y confiabilidad. —Se jactó en decir el hombre. —Son 200 Berry por cada bolsa. Cada una trae cincuenta piedras azules.

— ¿En serio? —Protestó Usopp. —Son solo piedras duras, pero bueno… le doy 350 por dos bolsas, sino no hay trato.

—Usopp-san, ¿estás seguro? Nami es un poco estricta con los gastos.

—No te preocupes por nada Brook…

—Todo está muy caro por aquí. ¿No crees Robin? —Luego mira al encargado de la tienda justo a su lado. — ¿No cree?

—Eso depende. —Robin toma una pieza y analiza la tela. —Son muy buenas telas.

—Aquí solo se vende lo mejor de lo mejor, señorita.

—No se haga el caballeroso, así no le voy a comprar, pero…—Nami muestra su sonrisa maliciosa. — si me hace un descuento puedo hacer una excepción.

—Pero señorita…

—¡Nami, mira esto!

La chica enseguida siguió la voz de Robin hasta llegar frente a una vitrina de cristal. Dentro había un abrigo de Capitán. Era negro y rojo con detalles en dorado "perfecto para Luffy" — pensaron ambas. — El vendedor enseguida se acerca y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Esta es una pieza única, creada en un país donde se elaboran las mejores telas. Su textura es extremadamente suave, confeccionadas a partir de los tejidos de un raro animal que solo se puede hallar en esas lejanas tierras. Estos tejidos aun están vivos, incluso si sufren algún daño se regeneran. Es un logro fantástico.

— ¿Y usted cree que me voy a creer todas esas tonterías? —Reclama Nami.

—Señorita, la valía de nuestros productos son la variedad y su confiabilidad.

—Valla. —Sonríe Robin. —Nos han repetido mucho eso desde que entramos al mercado.

—¿Puede mostrarme esa confiabilidad de la que tanto habla?

—Claro, señorita. —El señor enseguida abrió la vitrina y sacó con cuidado el abrigo. —Puede sostenerlo por favor. —Se lo entregó a Nami quien al sostenerlo pudo ser testigo de su suavidad. Al momento reaparece el señor con unas tijeras y hace un visible corte en su manga. Esperaron unos segundos hasta que la chica se percató que el corte ya no estaba.

—Es perfecto para Luffy. —Dice Robin luego de mostrar las ropas que había elegido.

—El precio es el que me preocupa.

—Lo siento señorita, pero como ve no es algo que encuentre en cualquier lado. No puedo pedir menos que 1 250 Berrys.

— ¡¿Cuánto ha dicho?!

—No te preocupes, Nami. Yo pagaré.

—Pero Robin…

—Nos lo llevamos, y esto también.

—Un vestuario completo. Son 1750 Berrys. Es una gran decisión, señorita.

Nami lo mira de reojo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Para quién?

* * *

 **Quizás este capítulo no haya sido muy interesante, pero les prometo que el tercero será mucho mejor. ¡No vemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hi nuevamente!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Las manos y brazos de Sanji no son suficientes para trasportar de manera satisfactoria tantas bolsas de comida. El flujo interminable de personas que vienen y van tampoco es favorable para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio.

—Este idiota, cabeza de col, estúpido sin remedio. —Murmura el cocinero enfadado. — ¿A dónde habrá ido ahora? Espero que no se haya perdido, no quiero perder mi tiempo detrás de él. —Se detiene un momento y toma una bocanada de aire. — ¡Aaah! ¿A quién engaño? Segura ya debe andar del otro lado de la isla. Tiene un don personal de orientación torpe.

Producto a que las bolsas tapan el campo de visión de Sanji no es capaz de percibir el denso movimiento de personas hasta que…

— ¡Disculpen! ¡Disculpen! —Vio Sanji pasar un guardia a su lado. — ¡Disculpen! ¡Disculpen! —Insiste el hombre con tal de abrirse paso entre la concentración de gente. — ¡Los Duelos en esta calle están prohibidos! —Se escuchó decir con firmeza al guardia. — ¡Es nuestra variedad y confiabilidad lo que atrae a tantos vendedores y comerciantes! ¡Ellos confían en que en este lugar no habrá ninguna disputa que afecte sus negociaciones! ¡Si desean enfrentarse pueden dirigirse al coliseo—El hombre apunto hacía el centro de la ciudad con el índice. —Es donde único se permiten las batallas en esta isla! ¡Si tanto desean pelear sin ser interrumpidos, pueden dirigirse allí y pedir una autorización! ¡Se les pagara bien y a cambio contaran con un gran público!

— ¡Oye grandullón!…—Aquella voz tan familiar y arrogante obligó a Sanji a voltearse hacia allí.

Las bolsas de comida eran molestas, pero no le impedían hablar y si ladeaba un poco la cabeza también podía ver.

—¡Este espadachín, idiot…!—Se detuvo al presenciar otra figura. — ¡¿Luffy?!

— ¿Crees que somos payasos de circo? —Zoro estaba enojado.

—Es por la paz y seguridad del mercado. Si no cumple mi pedido me veré obligado a utilizar la fuerza.

— Inténtalo. —Lo reta.

—Ya déjalo, Zoro. —La voz de Luffy fue absoluta. Dio unos paso hacía su camarada y puso una mano sobre su hombro. —No será muy distinto lo de allí, a lo de que aquí. —Le dice mirando a todas esas personas que los observaban.

—Tienes razón, Luffy.

— ¡Roronoa! —Habla al fin su contrincante mientras guarda su espada. —Nos veremos en el coliseo en una hora. Créeme, será entretenido.

— ¿Por qué esperar?—Exige Zoro.

— ¿Tanto deseos tienes de que te venza?

— Planeaba dormir.

El hombre sonríe ante el comentario.

—Aun debo presentar la solicitud. Además—Mira hacia el coliseo. — estoy segura que a estas horas están combatiendo. —El hombre da media vuelta. —No tardes. — Entonces desaparece entre la multitud. El genterío también se dispersa.

Sanji se acerca a ambos.

— ¡¿Cuánto planeabas hacerme esperar, cabeza de col?!

— ¿Y tú qué…?—Sanji no le permitió continuar cuando dejó caer entre sus brazos unas cuantas bolsas.

—No las dejes caer cabeza de brócoli.

— ¡Tú, maldito…!

—Cuidado, no hay dinero para más.

— ¡Luffy ganó un montón no hace mucho, él es el que más come, quítale algo!

En cuanto Sanji se hizo con esa información se fijó hacia la que sería la posición de Luffy pero ya no estaba. Miró hacia todos los alrededores hasta que lo vio marchar muy feliz a su izquierda con la bolsa de dinero en mano.

— ¿Y tú a dónde vas! —Lo sorprendió.

— ¿A qué más? A comer.

—Estamos cortos de dinero, Luffy. Sí Nami se entera que ganaste algo y lo malgastaste… No me imagino que hará contigo. Toma esto. —Deja caer unas cuantas bolsas más sobre él. —Haré algo sabroso para comer. Esta vez no demoraré mucho.

De camino hacía el barco se podía notar la cara de felicidad de Usopp y Chopper. Ambos tenían toda una serie de cosas planeabas para sus nuevas adquisiciones. Sin embargo Brook parecía desalentado y triste.

— ¿Qué se le va hacer Brook? —Le dice Franky. —El valor de ese violín era una locura.

—No estoy triste por eso, Franky-san.

—Si es por la fruta, ya hallaremos él modo. No te preocupes. Ya escuchaste a Luffy ¿no?

— ¿Y si preguntamos?

—No creo que nos den ese tipo de información tan fácilmente. Es cierto que es un mercado muy variado, nunca había visto nada así, pero eso no lo hace confiable completamente.

Una anciana se cruzó en su camino de improvisto, los cuatro se detuvieron al instante. La señora vestía ropas dañadas y sucias, estiró la mano y pidió un poco de caridad.

— ¡Oh! Disculpe. —Dice Chopper que finalmente dio con ella.

—No pasa nada pequeño.

—Tome. —Chopper le entregó las pocas monedas que le restaban.

—Muchas gracias.

—Tome estas también—Se compadecen los otros tres. La anciana sonríe satisfecha ante su compasión pero se niega a aceptarlo.

—Con esto basta. Ahora… ¿qué desean saber?

— ¿De qué… de qué habla? —Pregunta el narizón.

—Sé que desean saber algo. Solo pregúntenme.

Brook da un paso decidido hacia ella.

—Entonces díganos…—El cyborg lo detiene.

—No sabemos si podemos confiar en ella, Brook.

—Pueden—Asegura la anciana.

Franky enfoca los ojos en los de ella y luego de dar un fuerte respiro se convence de por lo menos intentarlo.

—Qué me dice de las frutas del diablo que conceden deseos.

La anciana sonríe un breve instante y eso motiva a Franky a preguntar enseguida.

— ¿Cree que le estoy tomando el pelo?

—No, no. Se de lo que me hablas muchacho. No ha pasado mucho, creo que solo hace dos días desde que un hombre apareció en el mercado asegurando que había encontrado el árbol del siglo y que se había podido hacer con una fruta.

—Dos días. Es el tiempo aproximado que llevamos aquí. ¿Qué se supo de ese hombre?

—Nadie sabe. Desapareció. Quizás ya alguien le dio una buena suma por ella.

—¡¿Qué dice?! —Advierte el cyborg. —Con una fruta así, si lo que quisiera fuese dinero nada más tendría que desearlo.

— ¡Valla! Veo que desconocen los requisitos para usar una fruta de este tipo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —Se interpone Usopp. La anciana lo mira.

—Una fruta de deseos solo puede ser usada por alguien que ya haya ingerido una fruta del diablo, de lo contrario moriría. Incluso aquellos con frutas más débiles como las Zoan o algunas paramecia tienen solo un 50% de éxito.

—Es bueno contar con esta información. —Menciona Usopp. —Supongo que si Luffy la vuelve a ingerir no hay problema ¿verdad?

— ¿Vuelve? ¿Quieres decir que algún amigo tuyo ya ha usado alguna? —Los cuatro la miraron atentamente y asintieron. —Las frutas del deseo no son simple frutas del diablo. Ellas también juzgan según la ambición de tu deseo, odian principalmente a los que las usas con fines personales y egoístas. Ellas pueden cumplir cualquier deseo, pero debes ser rápido y específico hasta el más mínimo detalle. Ellas tienen oídos abiertos para cualquier deseo que sea pronunciado al rededor.

—Eso explica porque se cumplió el deseo de Nami cuando fue Luffy quien la comió. —Comenta Franky.

—Qué complicado. —Dice el esqueleto. —Habla de ellas como si estuviesen vivas.

—Es porque lo están. Ellas pueden sentir el corazón de aquel que las comió e incluso llegar a ser generosas o implacables.

— ¿Por qué hay que ser específicos? —Pregunta Brook.

—La fruta podría hacer y deshacer si no lo haces.

—Ni que lo diga. —Brook baja la mirada.

—Muchas gracias por todo, anciana. —Dice Chopper.

—Gracias a ustedes.—La mujer inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo y se abrió camino entre ellos. —No son lo que esperaba. —Murmura y continúa sin mirar atrás hasta que desaparece de sus ojos.

—Esa anciana sabe demasiado. —Habla el narizón de manera desconfiada. —No me da buena espina que se ofreciera a contarnos así como si nada.

—De la manera en la que habló yo diría que son leyendas y cuentos que se hacen a menudo por estos lugares. —Dice el cyborg. —Aunque somos testigos de que es bastante real.

— ¿Y en cuanto a la otra información? —Pregunta el esqueleto.

—Es mejor eso que nada.

Una vez Nami y Robin llegaron al barco escucharon las voces de sus amigos que procedían de la cocina. Los gritos de Luffy pidiendo comida eran los que más se escuchaban y esto arrebató una sonrisa a Robin.

—Veo que encontraron a Luffy. —Dice Nami y abandona una de las bolsas de compras a un lado del comedor. Robin hace lo mismo —¡Ufff! —Respira hondo. —Sanji sírvenos algo por favor.

El cocinero en seguida se volvió romántico.

—Ahora mismo, Nami- chan.

Las dos chicas ocupan un asiento sobre la mesa y en cuestiones de segundos Sanji les sirve a cada uno un plato de comida.

—¡Otro! —Grita Luffy al instante.

— ¡Pero si acabo de dártelo Luffy!

—Puedes coger el mío. —Robin le extiende su plato.

—¡No, no no! Robin- chan. Yo me encargo de esto.

Pasaron quince minutos y ya cada tripulante sobre la mesa estaba harto. Luffy principalmente parecía un balón deformado. Los botones de su camisa habían fallecido finalmente y sus pantalones sufrirían el mismo camino.

—Estuvo delicioso Sanji. —Lo elogia Robin.

—Gracias Robin-chan. —Se le acerca y tomando su mano le planta un beso. — Es un placer servile.

—Robin—Advierte Nami. —Ya viene siendo hora de darle lo que le has comprado a Luffy. Esas ropas que trae no aguantaran un segundo más.

—Tienes razón Nami. —Se levanta y recoge las bolsas del suelo. Se coloca a un lado de su capitán y se las extiende. —Aquí tienes Luffy.

— ¿Para mí? —Robin asiente y le sonríe.

—¡Oye, oye! —Protesta Usopp—y a nosotros no nos traen nada.

— ¡Ustedes no necesitan ropa nueva! —Grita Nami en el oído de Usopp. — ¡Además ¿saben cuánto costó eso?! —Negaron suavemente mientras la miraban toda alterada. —¡Ni quieran saberlo! —Mira hacia Luffy. —Escucha Luffy, debes cuidar esas ropas. Le costaron un ojo de la cara a Robin.

— ¡Vaya! —Sonríe Usopp. —pero si fue Robin quien las compró.

En seguida Nami le plantó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Decías algo?

—No, que recuerde—Dice entre lágrimas el narizón.

—Dinero es dinero al fin, Usopp.

Los Sombrero de Paja esperan sobre cubierta a su capitán. Zoro principalmente se nota ansioso por el momento que le espera.

— ¡Chicos! —Grita Luffy desde la superestructura del barco. El sol brilla desde sus espaldas dejando ver ante los ojos de sus camaradas una simple sombra.

— ¡Baja, Luffy! —Le pide Sanji y el chico engomado desciende como pluma.

—Te queda muy bien, Luffy—Le dice Nami.

—Gracias, Robin, Nami. —Mira hacía Zoro. —Ya es hora. —Zoro asiente.

—Ahora puedo saber que hiciste para terminar en esta situación. —Pregunta Sanji al espadachín.

—Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que nada. Ese tipo apareció y me pidió un duelo. Me llamó… algo de "Lord".

—Tu, ¿un Lord? No me hagas reír.

— ¡Algún problema!

—Ya basta, Sanji, Zoro. —Luffy se interpone entre ambos con la vista firme al frente. —Pronto nuestro camarada se enfrentara a un duelo y aun debemos encontrar una fruta para poder volver. Concentrémonos en eso.

—Si la información que la anciana le dio Franky es cierta—Sanji enciende un cigarrillo. —puede haber alguna oportunidad al alcance de la mano.

El coliseo esta llenó de gritos y alabanzas hacia el ganador del pasado duelo. El perdedor está tendido sobre el suelo inconsciente. Una pareja de oficiales entran a la arena a recoger el cuerpo del perdedor. El vencedor recibe una bolsa de dinero y luego de lucir nuevamente su victoria sale por la puerta grande.

—Has llegado Roronoa. —Dice el hombre. — Veo que traes a tus camaradas. Por lo menos tendrás a quien te cargue cuando pierdas.

—Digo lo mismo. —Dice Zoro mirando al compañero de su contrincante.

—¡Ahora el gran evento del día! —Se escuchó una voz desde una tarima sobre las gradas. —¡Un reto! —El bullicio se incrementó. —¡Un nuevo espadachín ha decidido retar a un Lord! —El hombre sonríe. — ¡Es todo un honor que podamos presenciar esta batalla! ¡Después de un año sin escuchar de él! ¡"El octavo Lord"! ¡El perro fiel del Quinto Emperador! ¡"Roronoa… Zoro"!

— ¡¿Perro?! —Murmura Zoro desde su posición, rabioso. —¡Estos malditos…

—¡Zoro no es ningún perro! —El espadachín alzó enseguida la cabeza hacia la tarima. Luffy había llegado allí y le había arrebatado el Den Den Mushi al hombre, eso había hecho caer un poco de miedo sobre el público.

—Este idiota. —Se altera Sanji. — ¿Cuándo llegó allí?

—Hablan muchas cosas de su capitán a diario. —Dice el hombre a un lado de Zoro. —Veo que casi todas ellas son mentiras.

—¡Zoro es mi camarada! —Termina diciendo el capitán. —¡y un camarada, es mi amigo! —Le devuelve el caracol al hombre. Este lo toma con miedo y se encarga de retomar las palabras esta vez usando un poco más de tacto ya que Luffy se había plantado a su lado con el sombrero sobre su cabeza y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—¡Dicho esto…—El hombre mira hacia Luffy que permanece a su lado de forma imponente. —demos comienzo al encuentro!

El hombre bajó las escaleras hacia la arena seguido de Zoro. Ambos se posicionaron uno frente al otro y se prepararon para atacar. Zoro sacó dos espadas, una en cada mano y miró fijo a su contrincante que lucía su enorme katana roja.

—Me dices tu nombre. —Pide Roronoa.

—Barzo, no lo olvides.

—No lo haré. —Un primer paso firme impulsó a ambos al ataque.

Barzo se adelantó y azotó primeramente la espada, Zoro enseguida tuvo que adoptar la defensa. Las tres espadas resonaban. Roronoa sintió el peso sobre sus armas y pudo sentir sus gritos. Ellas solas no serían suficientes. Retrocedió y rápidamente las cubrió con su Haki. Se mantuvieron varios minutos en un toque armónico de espadas hasta que llegó el momento en el que cada azote de Barzo hacía estremecer el cuerpo de Zoro. —Es fuerte—Pensó el peli verde.

— ¿Qué te sucede Roronoa? ¿Acaso este año que has desaparecido te ha restado facultades?

Zoro no contestó.

El cuerpo de Barzo se le volvió a lanzar encima. Esta vez Zoro lo sorprendió por su hombre pero este estaba protegido con haki y el filo de la espada simplemente retrocedió.

—Creo que la respuesta es un "sí" —Responde el hombre por Roronoa. —Siempre me han dicho que tu haki es lo suficiente fuerte para cortar cualquier otro. No es lo que estoy viendo.

Zoro enfocó los ojos en Barzo y permaneció en silenció un poco más de tiempo.

—Técnica de tres espadas. —Zoro lleva la tercera a su boca y se posiciona. Ejecuta su técnica, pero el viento cortante provocado por esta no le ocasiona daño alguno al adversario que permanecía inmóvil en su lugar.

—Esto no es lo que esperaba de ti, Roronoa. —Zoro abre bien grandes los ojos. Barzo da un paso firme hacia Roronoa y antes que este pudiese defenderse le hace un corte profundo sobre el pecho, un corte que rasgó parte de sus costillas.

Zoro cae de rodillas con la espada aun en su boca y frunce cada músculo de su rostro provocado por el dolor. Presiona sus dientes sobre la empuñadura para impedirse rugir. Ladea su cabeza hacia Luffy pero este sigue serio sin pronunciar la mínima palabra. — ¿Qué sucede con Luffy? —Se pregunta Zoro. —El de antes me estuviese gritando para que me levantara. —Lo volvió a mirar.

Los ojos de Luffy estaban bien abiertos hacia él. Lo sabía, no había necesidad de palabras "Gana" Era lo que sus ojos le decían. Luego Luffy sonrió, esa sonrisa característica. "Gana"

—Esa espada—Zoro se pone en pie y lleva la de su boca a su funda. —No es una espada ordinaria.

—Te diste cuenta. —Pasa una mano por la hoja roja de la katana. —No está rodeada de haki como las tuyas.

Zoro se sorprendió un poco. ¿Cómo pudo resistir a todos esos impactos?

—Esta espada fue forjada a partir de haki puro. Toda su hoja es de haki.

—¡¿Qué?!

— ¿En qué mundo estuviste este año, Roronoa?

—Si te dijera, te sorprenderías.

—Me estas mostrando tu lado débil. Te he admirado demasiado tiempo como para que ahora me muestres este lado lamentable.

Zoro sonríe.

—Si alguna vez hablamos en una situación normal, quiero saber qué tipo de admiración es esa. —Respira profundo y lento. Concentrado en recuperar sus fuerzas.

Sería difícil. El primer encuentro de sus espadas fue prueba suficiente. En este nuevo mundo su poder no era efectivo. Miró sus manos y mientras sostenía sus armas abrió y cerró los dedos. — Es impresión mía o siento mi cuerpo diferente. — "Más" Sintió de repente una voz en su cabeza "No es suficiente, concéntrate más" Zoro abrió los ojos enseguida extrañado. Miró nuevamente hacia sus manos. Temblaban mientras sostenían sus espadas. "Más" repitió la voz y de sus manos comenzó a brotar un haki con brillo verdoso. "Más" Aquel haki cubrió con su poder las katanas haciéndolas aun más pesadas. "¡Más!" La voz le gritó en su mente mientras el haki se esparcía sobre sus brazos hasta sus hombros.

La respiración de Zoro se intensificó y mientras se ocupaba de recuperar el aliento miró a su oponente.

— ¿Estás listo? —pregunta Roronoa impregnado de adrenalina.

Barzo entrecerró lo ojos hacia él.

—Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo.

Zoro sonríe de esa manera preocupante. Barzo siente un escalofrío correrle la espalda, vuelve a enfocarse en el frente pero se percata que su adversario ya no está. Siente un líquido caliente surcarle el estómago. Mira hacia allí y ve una mancha de sangre. Su haki había sido inútil en esos momentos, tal y como había escuchado. Aunque no era tiempo de sonreír se sentía feliz. Lo que estuvo persiguiendo los últimos años de su vida, no era una mentira, pero no perdería así. Se giró enseguida hacía Zoro que permanecía de espaldas a él, esperando la caída de su adversario. Azotó la espada contra el Lord. Zoro no se molestó en voltearse, simplemente amortiguó con su katana el golpe y ante el impacto la gran espada forjada de haki, se quebró.

Barzo abrió gigante los ojos ante aquel hecho.

—Me hice de esta espada solo para enfrentarte—Murmura. —Quien diría que la quebrarías como si nada. — Tose un par de veces mientras la sangre se esparce por su boca. Intenta levantarse, lo intenta una vez más y mientras lo hace Zoro solo observa con el rostro ladeado. En ese instante pierde el conocimiento y cae al suelo creando una laguna de sangre.

Los gritos desde las gradas ahogaron cualquier otro sonido. Nami, Robin, Chopper, Brook, Franky y Usopp sonrieron, Sanji… no tanto, en cambio encendió otro cigarrillo. —Ese maldito cabeza de brócoli.

— ¡Y aquí está, nuestro vencedor! ¡Roronoa… Zoro! ¡Como era de esperarse de un Lord!

Zoro se voltea definitivamente hacia el caído y apenas lo hace aquel haki de brillo verdoso desaparece de sus brazos y manos dejándole débil. Luffy aparece enseguida a su lado impidiéndole caer.

—Esto es suyo. —Se acerca uno de los oficiales con una bolsa de dinero pero Zoro está totalmente ido.

—Puede quedarse con él. —Le dice Luffy.

Nami que presta especial atención a la bolsa de dinero enfurece al ver como su capitán la rechaza.

— ¡Oye Luffy, qué haces! —Grita Nami pero Sanji le pone una mano en frente y le pide que se detenga.

—Ellos no lucharon por dinero.

—Lo sé, pero siempre hace falta.

Franky da un paso hacia ella.

—Sucede que no hay honor en ese dinero, Nami.

—¡Ustedes siempre con sus estupideces!

Luffy mira hacia el caído. No era un mal hombre así que enrollo su brazo libre en él y se preparó para saltar hacía donde estaban los demás.

—Aquí tienes a tú señor. —Le dice Luffy al hombre contra el cual había vencido en el pulso.

—Ese ya no es nadie. —Le dice el hombre y Luffy entrecierra los ojos hacia él, enfurecido. —En este lugar el que pierde ya no es nada. Además ¿por qué lo ayudaría? Si vuelvo con nuestro amo solo ya no tendré que seguir las órdenes de Barzo. —El grandullón dio media vuelta y dejó a su compañero atrás.

Sanji arroja el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisa con desdén.

— Malditos como ese no merecen respirar. —Mira hacía el desconocido que permanece inconsciente. — ¿Ahora que harás con él? —Pregunta Sanji a su capitán.

—Se quedará con nosotros hasta que mejore.

—Volvamos rápido al barco, Luffy. —Dice Chopper. —Si demoran mucho en ser tratados, morirán.

—En seguida Chopper.

Entonces se escuchó un fuerte sonido, un sonido familiar que tomó por sorpresa a todos.

—¡Monky. , "Quinto Emperador del mar" tú y tus compañeros están rodeados!

Entonces se vio una figura a lo lejos, en la superficie del tejado. El abrigo de aquel hombre ondeaba una y otra vez impulsado por la acción constante del viento.

— ¡Un año entero desaparecido y por fin te encuentro, Luffy!

— ¡¿A… abuelo?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos. Espero sinceramente que les agrade el camino que va tomando la historia. Tambien quiciera disculparme por un error que tuve en una cifra aunque han habido otros mas pero este es imperdonable, sucede que estudio medicina y justo antes de septiembre tengo un par de pruebas especiales.** ** **Para el que se pregunte "¿qué tiene de romántico?" pronto lo sabrán.** Espero que les agrade Hancock. Quería proponer algo, se trata de ir cambiando el dibujo de la portada según el desarrollo de cada personaje en esta historia. Me tomará tiempo pero por lo menos tendrán una idea de lo que quiero trasmitir. Si les agrada, déjenme saber.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo: 4**_

— ¡¿A…abuelo?!

— ¡Eh Luffy! ¡Creíste que te escaparías de tu abuelo toda la vida!

— ¡Abuelo! ¡Corran! —Grita el capitán.

Sin esperar un segundo se introducen a los pasillos del coliseo. Luego de un momento activo se escuchó introducirse en los pasillos a un grupo de guardias. Doblaron izquierda luego derecha y así estuvieron por un considerable periodo tiempo, hasta que encontraron un pasillo sin salida.

— ¡Esta vez no vas a huir de mí, Luffy! —Se escuchó la voz del abuelo.

— ¡¿Qué hacemos ahora!? —Dice Sanji.

—Han perdido mucha sangre Luffy. —Se preocupa Chopper.

—No quiero pelear con el abuelo ahora. —Mira hacia los lados sin ver salida mientras que las pisadas de los guardias se acentuaban cada vez más. — Tenderemos que abrirnos camino. —Estira su pies hacía atrás y cuando estaba al punto de impactar contra la pared se abrió una puerta en esta.

—Síganme. —Dice una figura desde las sombras y sin pensársela dos veces eso hicieron.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunta el cyrbog en total oscuridad.

—Están a salvo. —Se escucha la nueva voz entre ellos.

—Esperen ¿Cómo supo el abuelo de Luffy donde estábamos? —Pregunta el cocinero.

—Eso se los explicaré luego. —Dice la nueva voz. —Por ahora solo sigan adelante y no se preocupen por nada.

—Luffy, no dejamos a nadie en el barco —Dice Nami alterada. —seguro ya está ocupado por la marina. ¿Ahora qué haremos?

—Ya les dije. —Dice la voz nuevamente. —No tienen de que preocuparse.

—Lo he estado pensando. —Dice Chopper. —Su voz me resulta familiar.

—Tienes buen oído, pequeño. —Sonríe el nuevo acompañante.

—Pero si es la anciana. —Habla Franky.

—Pensé que ya se habían dado cuenta. —Dice Usopp con una sonrisa.

—No hay necesidad de mentir, Usopp.

—¡No estoy mintiendo!

Siguieron caminando por un tiempo hasta que finalmente se vió una luz al final del camino. Una vez llegaron al lugar se percataron que se trataba de una cueva que tenía entrada por mar. Había un pequeño muelle y justo a su lado un puente de madera que llevaba al otro lado de la cueva donde se encontraba otro túnel.

—Esperen aquí. —Dice la anciana. —Su barco debería estar a salvo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? —Pregunta el cocinero.

—Ya lo verán.

— ¿Cómo supo que necesitábamos ayuda? —Le pregunta Franky.

—Desde que supe que estaban aquí. —Responde.

—Puedo saber ¿por qué no ayuda?

—Porque ustedes han ayudado mucho a esta isla.

Entonces Chopper nota la situación de los heridos, corre a un lado de Luffy y pide que coloque a Barzo y a Zoro en el suelo para tratarlos con lo que trae en su mochila.

—Zoro estará bien. —Dice Chopper. —Pero este no tanto. La herida en su estómago es demasiado profunda. Necesito ayuda.

—Nosotras te ayudaremos Chopper. —Se acercan Robin y Nami.

—Gracias.

Los demás se apartaron a un lado y dejaron que Chopper junto a Robin y Nami trabajaran.

Usopp se notaba algo preocupado así que no esperó mucho para hablar.

—Oigan, es impresión mía o nos falta alguien.

—Hablando de eso ¿dónde está Brook? —Pregunta Luffy.

—Este tal Brook—Habla la anciana. —¿es su esqueleto?

—Sí. —Contesta Usopp. — Estaba al lado mío en el coliseo. ¿En qué momento…

—Si es lo que me imagino, no tendrá un final feliz, pero con un poco de tiempo podrán rescatarlo.

—¿De qué habla anciana?

—Mi nombre es Ilea. —Los muchachos la miraron y pestañaron hacia ella. —y hablo de una subasta que se hace cada mes en esta isla.

—¿Subasta? —Luffy no entendía nada.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Brook con una subasta? —Pregunta Usopp.

—Luego que su capitán—Mira hacia Luffy. —fuese coronado "El Quinto Emperador del Mar" hace más de un año, resguardó está isla bajo su bandera. Gracias a eso el mercado progreso. Para aquel entonces el rey estaba muy enfermo y antes de su muerte dejó la corona en manos de su hijo menor ya que vio maldad en el corazón de su primogénito. Claro este lo vio como una ofensa y luego que desaparecieran se hizo con el control económico de la isla y contrató a los guardias que vieron en el mercado. Antes, las batallas en el coliseo eran por el honor o la justicia ahora son por los espectadores y el dinero. Además se ha abierto una subasta especial que solo atrae a las personas más influyentes del mundo incluyendo algunos nobles mundiales. Todo esto bajo los hilos del príncipe. Hace unos seis meses se hizo con una fruta del diablo, una fruta que tiene un poder horrendo. —La mujer baja la mirada entristecida. —Ahora mismo el rey solo permanece en el trono porque está buscando la manera de hacerse con el sin el rechazo del pueblo. Quieren mucho al rey actual, así como alguna vez quisieron al pasado rey.

Sanji saca un cigarrillo y se lo lleva a la boca.

—Entonces…—Enciende el cigarrillo. — básicamente me está diciendo que quieren a Brook para venderlo en la subasta. —La anciana asiente. — ¿Quién querría un esqueleto?

—Creo que hay un Tenryubito que se dedica a coleccionar los esqueletos de personas famosas, persona inigualables, y créeme, darían un suma mucho mayor que cualquier recompensa.

— ¿Personas inigualables? —Agarró el cigarro entre sus dedos. — ¿Cómo quiénes?

—Presume de tener los huesos del mismísimo rey de los piratas e incluso los de Barba Blanca.

—Imposible. —Murmura Luffy impresionado.

—Yo no diría eso si hay un Tenryubito de por medio. —Comenta Sanji. —Lo sabes de sobra, Luffy.

—Los Tenryubito solo comenzaron a aparecer en esta isla después de su desaparición. El príncipe comenzó a presumir que había derrotado a los Mugiwara y así fue como decidieron visitar la isla, entonces se hizo costumbre cada mes, en cada subasta. Luego que fueras nombrado "Cazador de Dragones" por los piratas, te coronaras "El Quinto Emperador" y contando el incidente del Archipiélago Sabaody, sembraste un miedo terrible entre ellos y una vez casi derrotas a los tres almirantes se percataron que esconderse a sus espaldas sería inútil.

— ¡¿Qué Luffy hizo qué?! —Gritan todos a la vez mientras Luffy solo escuchaba.

—Seguro era a eso era lo que se refería el periódico el día que llegamos. —Dice el cyborg.

—Con que casi derrotas a los tres almirantes. —Traga en seco Usopp. —¡¿Qué clase de monstruo era el Luffy de este mundo!?

La anciana sonríe.

—No entiendo de que hablan, pero que bueno es ser joven.

—Anciana. —Se gira Franky hacía ella. —No quiero parecer desagradecido, pero puedo saber cómo sabe todas esas cosas…

— ¡Espera, ¿qué haces?! —Los gritos de Chopper interrumpieron la conversación. — Estas muy herido.

—Debo regresar. —Murmura Barzo tratando de alzarse. —Si mi señor se entera que estoy con ustedes, nunca me perdonará.

—Pero tú herida…

—No te preocupes. Muchas gracias por salvarme. —Intenta levantarse nuevamente y las vendas se manchan aun más de sangre.

—¡Detente! —Le ordena Ilea.

El hombre mira hacia la anciana que poco a poco se yergue y aun entre todos esos harapos se nota majestuosa.

—Mi… mi señora—Dice el hombre completamente sorprendido e intenta arrodillarse ante ella.

—No es necesario, Barzo. —Se le acerca y lo obliga a tenderse nuevamente. —Solo mantente tranquilo hasta que esas heridas mejoren.

—Pensé que había muerto. El príncipe dijo…—Bajo la cabeza al mirar a los ojos a Ilea. Al parecer lo había entendido. —él mintió. Sabía que había algo extraño. Usted desapareció de improvisto justo cuando estaba en contra de todos sus planes, sabía que con usted al lado del rey nunca podría hacer y deshacer como está haciendo ahora.

—La verdad, pensé que me mataría, pero al parecer hasta un demonio tiene consideración por su madre.

En ese instante todos se miraron las caras con los ojos bien abiertos. — ¡Su madre!

—Mi señora—Continúa Barzo. — vuelva a palacio y cuente de todo esto a su majestad, estoy seguro que hará que el príncipe page por todo.

—Claro que no Barzo. Ahora mismo Ilar tiene todo el poder bajo sus manos, si Ilan hace algo contra él lo matará y ocupará el trono definitivamente. En ese momento le importará poco como lo vea el pueblo. Es por eso…—Mira a Luffy a los ojos. —que necesito su ayuda.

—¿Nuestra ayuda? —Dice Luffy.

—Sé que buscan una fruta de deseos. Ilar hace todo tipo de adquisiciones para la subasta. Estoy seguro que ha de tenerla, e incluso a su amigo.

— ¿Él fue quien nos mandó a la marina?—Pregunta Luffy un poco enfadado.

—Es lo más seguro.

—Lo haremos entonces.

—Espera Luffy. —Interrumpe Sanji. —Ella acaba de hablar de que adquirió una fruta del diablo poderosa hace unos meses, no sabemos cuál es su poder. Tampoco sabemos de qué tipo de ayuda habla.

—Ilar es demasiada egoísta, y el hecho de que su hermano menor tomara el trono fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se ha hecho rico y aun más poderoso gracias a sus negocios sucios. Utiliza el desarrollo del mercado para ello. Además, se abran percatado que los precios son demasiado elevados, eso se debe al el excesivo valor que han ido tomando los impuestos. Aquellos que no pueden pagarlos incluso tienen que dar a sus hijos. Algunos han intentado abandonar la isla pero se necesita demasiado dinero para eso, incluso se les ha prohíbido a los comerciantes el trasporte de personas y se les cobra un precio elevado por anclar en el puerto.

—A nosotros no nos dijeron nada sobre pagar. —Dice Franky.

—No se les pide a los piratas, además constituyen la mayor entrada de dinero, principalmente para los prostíbulos que mantiene en el centro de la ciudad.

—Un paraíso de mujeres bellas y jóvenes. —Murmura Sanji con la cabeza en las nubes.

—Jóvenes si son, no han de sobrepasar los quince años y son obligadas a prostituirse.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Se expresa furioso Sanji. Luffy y los demás también se sorprendieron.

—El pueblo es consiente que este infierno de debe a Ilar es por eso que aman a su rey. Saben que sin él este lugar si sería un auténtico infierno. —La anciana baja la cabeza. —En cuanto al poder de la fruta. No sé mucho de eso. ¿Qué me dices tú Barzo?

—Alteza, nadie sabe mucho de el poder de esa fruta. Solo sé que todo aquel que se enfrenta a nuestro señor muere por asfixia. No mueve un solo dedo, nunca lo hemos visto hacerlo desde que la comió. Sus enemigos solamente mueren a sus pies mientras intentan tomar aire desesperadamente. No sabemos cómo lo hace y tampoco osamos preguntar.

—Ves Luffy, no es algo que podamos hacer a la ligera. —Toma aire el cocinero. —Pero no me importaría poner en su lugar a ese principito hijo de…—Sanji miró a la anciana. —No es que quiera ofenderla, es solo que…

—No te preocupes muchacho. A veces también me pregunto ¿qué tipo de madre fui?

—Díganos. —Usopp se gira hacia Ilea. — ¿Cómo supo Ilar que estábamos aquí? Nadie nos dio mucha importancia cuando llegamos?

El cyborg da un paso hacia el frente.

—Usopp tiene razón. Era como si nadie nos conociera.

—Él lo ordenó. —Responde Barzo. —Sabía que un día aparecerían. Creo que incluso temía por este día. Desde que se comenzó a hablar de que habían aparecido nuestro señor comenzó a preocuparse.

—Barzo. —Luffy lo miró y sus ojos reflejaban frialdad. —¿Por qué llaman a Zoro, perro?

Barzo cerró los ojos un momento y luego los dirigió a Luffy.

—Luego que te convirtieras en el Quinto Emperador se extendieron rumores de que Roronoa se separó del grupo para hacerse más fuerte y cumplir su promesa contigo "ser el mejor espadachín" Además cada pelea que libraba la hacía en tú nombre. En aquel entonces pedí a nuestro rey autorización para buscarlo por todo el mundo y finalmente retarlo, pero luego llegó la noticia de que los Mugiwuara habían desaparecido completamente. Eso me sorprendió, luego cuando llegué a la isla nuestro rey ya había muerto y su hijo menos había ocupado el trono. No sé qué otras cosas abran ocurrido pero según fue pasando el tiempo las personas lo fueron conociendo así, "el perro fiel del Quinto Emperador"

Surgió un breve silencio.

—Luffy. —Murmuró Zoro de repente y todos lo miraron. Luffy enseguida se acercó a él. —Eso no me importa…—Tose. —por ahora. Quiero que sepas que algo anda mal, muy mal.

— ¿Ahora es que te das cuenta? —Se le dirige Sanji.

—No hablo de un mundo paralelo ni del hecho de Luffy sea el quinto emperador o de que me llamen Lord. —Cierra los ojos un instante. —Mientras luchaba sentí algo raro en mi cuerpo, como si no fuese el mío. Estoy consciente de mi poder, pero algo en lo más profundo de mi mente me advirtió que podía dar más. Además una vez saqué ese poder… todo el cuerpo… me temblaba.

—Ese Haki…—Luffy se arrodilla a un lado de Zoro. — fue por él que perdiste el conocimiento. Lo sentí—Apretó los puños con fuerza— era poderoso.

—Ya sabía yo que era imposible que te desmallaras por ese arañazo. —Sonríe Sanji. —Has soportado cosas peores.

Luffy toma aire con calma.

—Es tiempo de actuar.— Se pone en pie. — ¿Puedo saber dónde estamos? —Mira hacia la anciana.

—Estamos al oeste de la isla. Estos son pasadizos que conectan con palacio por si fuese necesaria la huida de la familia real. Este por el que salimos viene del Coliseo como han visto, ese otro…—Señala con el índice hacia el túnel siguiente. —lleva al palacio.

—No soy así generalmente—Se incómoda el cyborg. —pero necesito saber ¿qué fue de nuestro barco?

—Estaba en el muelle cuando la marina llegó—Contesta Ilea. —Una bella mujer que se hizo llamar tu prometida—Miró a Luffy. —luchó contra los guardias y se hizo con él.

— ¡¿Prometida? ¿Luffy?! —Gritan Sanji, Chopper, Usopp y Nami a la vez. Robin sonríe.

—No sé nada de eso. —Se defiende Luffy.

La oscuridad se hizo mucho más espesa en la cueva, en seguida miraron hacia la entrada y vieron entrar un barco.

—Ese barco…—Luffy se mantuvo quieto mientras observaba aquellas dos serpientes. —¡Han.. Hancock!

—¡Luffy! —Grita la bella mujer desde la cubierta del barco. —¡Oh, mi Luffy! —La mujer no espera a que el barco se estacione completamente, se coloca sobre la cabeza de una de las serpientes y esta la deja en el muelle. Una vez frente a Luffy se enrojece un poco y luego de respirar profundo da unos pasos hacia él.

—Hancock, ¿eres tú la que rescató el Sunny?

—No te preocupes, tu barco está a salvo.

—¡Completamente igual! —Grita Fanky desde el Sunny detrás del barco de la Shichibukai.

—Gracias, Hancock. Pero ¿cómo supiste donde estábamos?

—Siempre llevo conmigo la vivre card que me diste ese día. —En seguida Luffy tomó su sombrero y buscó en la faja roja. No sabía cómo habían llegado allí pero habían varias, incluyendo una con el nombre de Hancock en una esquina. La regresó a su lugar y llevó nuevamente el sombrero a su cabeza. — Has… crecido. —Continua ella mientras sonríe tímidamente.

— ¡Luffy! —Grita Sanji. —¡Maldito! ¡El Luffy de este mundo es un maldito! ¿Cómo pudo conquistar a esta belleza?

Marigold y Sandersonia, las fieles acompañantes de Hancock bajaron junto a ella mientras las demás chicas miraban a Luffy fascinadas.

— ¡Eres todo un hombre ahora, Luffy! —Dice la peli verde y Luffy sonríe.

— ¡Un emperador adecuado para nuestra emperatriz! —Dice la más rellenita y Hancock se sonroja.

—Ya basta—Murmura la emperatriz con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Todos, —Habla Luffy con seriedad y eso sacó incluso a Sanji de su trance de mujeriego—pueden dejarnos a solos a Hancock y a mí.

Una vez Luffy hizo su petición Marigold y Sandersonia volvieron al barco, en cuanto a sus compañeros, incluidos Zoro, Barzo y Ilea fueron llevados al Sunny.

—Ahora que vamos al barco—Se escucha decir a Chopper. —Utilizaré las yerbas que compré. Veré que tan efectivas son.

—¡Cuidado, aun duele maldito cocinero!—Protesta Zoro en lo que Sanji lo trasladaba apoyándolo en su hombro.

Ambos se quedaron a solas al fin. La mujer no paraba de sonrojarse cada vez que alzaba la mirada hacia Luffy. Este estaba serio, como nunca lo había visto—¿Acaso había cambiado algo más que su aspecto? —Se preguntaba ella.

—Estas lejos de casa, Hancock.

Ella asientió.

—Una vez dieron el aviso a la marina de que habías aparecido, tu abuelo me pidió ayuda. Sabía que tipo de ayuda quería, él debe cumplir su trabajo pero al parecer no quiere encontrase contigo en estas condiciones. Luego de ese último incidente en el que casi derrotas a los almirantes han decidido dejar que él te de captura. Saben que nunca le harías daño, lo dejaste bien claro ese día.

— ¿Qué hay de Rayleigh?

—Bien, un poco más viejo. Sabes, ahora que todos están contra ti, se extendieron rumores de que desapareciste por miedo. Pero él estaba seguro que volverías… yo lo estaba.

— ¿Y todos en la isla?

—Estábamos preocupados, simplemente desapareciste. Por eso no dude un segundo cuando recibí la llamada de Garp. Además…—Enrojeció aun más. — pronto será nuestra boda.

Luffy no dijo palabra con respecto al matrimonio, tampoco lo haría, después de todo no era su mundo, pero eso no le impediría resolver el problema que estaban sufriendo en ese preciso instante.

—Ahora no puedo regresar, Hancock. Debo resolver varios problemas aun. Ustedes vuelvan.

—Pero…

—Estaremos bien. Lo prometo.

—No volverás a desaparecer todo un año ¿verdad?

—Por ahora, me es imposible.

Hancock se aproximó a Luffy mientras miraba al suelo, luego poco a poco fue corriendo la mirada hacia él, hasta que en un arranque de valentía lo abrazó. Era vergonzoso pero la hacía muy feliz luego de tanto tiempo. —Ahora si es alto—Pensó.

Luffy no reaccionó pero tampoco le afectó el abrazo de la mujer, le resultaba extraña aquella muestra de afecto.

—¿Hancock?

—Por favor—Se separa de él con pesar. —Cuídate. —Da media vuelta y antes de echarse a andar ladea la cabeza nuevamente hacia él.

Sube al barco y recobrando su postura ordena la retirada. Rodean al Sunny, las chicas se despiden de Luffy mientras Hancock solo lo miraba. Luffy también agitaba la mano en lo que sonreía, pero al ver la cara opaca de Hancock se detuvo y se dedicó a mírala fijamente.

—Ella está… llorando.

* * *

 **Ya comencé con las partes de romance, de hecho no es mucho pero no creo que una historia deba ser tan seca y menos si es un escrito. Solo son cosas sencillas así que espero que como mínimo no les desagrade y si creen que es algo que Luffy nunca haría, recuerden: él ha madurado un poco y ya se podría decir que es todo un adulto. Aceptaré sus comentarios humildemente y agradecería mucho que me hablaran de si les agrada el desarrollo que va alcanzando. Gracias. I am Ducher ¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo: 5**_

* * *

— Luffy-san, chicos ¿Están ahí? —Se inquieta Brook por el espacio cerrado y oscuro. —¡Luffy-san!

— ¡Cállate demonio! — Le grita una voz acompañada de una tremenda patada.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —Se mueve dentro de la bolsa que lo mantenía atrapado. —Déjenme salir.

Se escucharon unas risas y luego carcajadas.

— Mantente tranquilito cosa asquerosa. —Otra patada sacude a Brook y luego otra y otra, hasta que no se escuchó más la voz del esqueleto.

* * *

El espacio permanecía a oscuras, solo un pequeño rayo de luz alcanzaba a filtrarse por uno de los ventanales y este iluminaba la parte baja de un trono.

—Mi señor—Dice un hombre frente al trono. Resultaba ser el grandullón—Le hemos conseguido al esqueleto de los Mugiwara.

Se percibió una sonrisa y luego está se volvió una carcajada que se extendió por toda la habitación.

—Pronto—Dice la figura de sobre el trono. —también tendré los de su capitán y los de toda la tripulación de los Mugiwara. Esos… —Se le escapa otra sonrisa— los voy a conservar como prueba de mi victoria.

* * *

Luffy permanecía en silencio sentado sobre la cabeza del León. Aun el barco permanecía dentro de la cueva pero en esta ocasión mirando hacia el ocaso.

—Luffy.

—¿Zoro? —Se voltea Luffy—No se supone que deberías estar descansando.

—Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar. Muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

—Típico de un cabeza de Chorlito. —Se introduce en la conversación el cocinero, está vez Zoro no responde pero si presiona a Sanji con una mirada. —¿Y se puede saber que te preocupa?

—La situación de Luffy, la mía, la de Brook, todo.

—También nos preocupa.

—No, no entiendes, las cosas no concuerdan. Digo, Luffy El Quinto Emperador del mar, se supone que los Yonko son los cuatro piratas más poderosos, desde cuando se decidió que habría un quinto.

Luffy miró a Zoro y luego a Sanji.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que el Luffy de este mundo se volvió tan poderoso como cualquiera de los Yonko. Creo que se ha dado a conocer así, más que nada como un sobrenombre que como un título. Piénsenlo bien—Dice Sanji. —tiene más sentido.

—Puede ser, pero que hay de esos títulos de espadachines y de esa espada forjada de haki. No se supone que el haki es un tipo de manifestación del alma, no debería ser algo con lo que se pueda forjar un arma.

— ¿Desde cuándo es tu trabajo meterle cabeza a estas cosas?

—¡Por qué no te callas!

—Este mundo—Interrumpe Luffy y mira al horizonte—tiene misterios que desconocemos. —Aprieta los puños—Demasiados.

Luego de haber pasado unos segundos de suspenso total en el barco de los Mugiwara la anciana decide acercarse a Luffy seguida de Barzo.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer entonces? —Pregunta Ilea. —Monky. .

—¡Está claro!—Eleva la voz con optimismo. — Rescataré a Brook y patearé el trasero de ese idio… ¡Oh! Olvidaba que es su hijo. —Sonríe.

— No te preocupes por eso. Yo tengo planeado gritarle esa palabra en la cara.

—Mi señora—Interrumpe Barzo. —No diga esas cosas por favor. Mi señor es un demonio. Seguro la mata si hace eso.

— ¿Mi señor? —La anciana mira a Barzo con los ojos afilados. —Pensé que había dejado de ser tu señor desde el momento que te dejaron tirado en la arena.

—Yo no…—El hombre inclinó la mirada apenado.

—Eso ya no importa, solo son tonterías. —Dice Luffy.

—Por ahora—Interrumpe Sanji— nos sería útil saber ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? y hora de la subasta.

—Yo los llevaré hasta ella, pero no tengo poder para permitirles entrar—Baja la mirada Barzo. —Ni siquiera yo podré hacerlo. También deben saber que para poder acceder a la sala de Subastas se debe pagar un precio y debo advertir que es bastante elevado.

—Eso es malo—Dice Zoro. —No nos combendría hacer escandalo intentando entrar.

—Y no tenemos dinero. —Recalca Nami que se une a la conversación junto a los demás.

—Yo podría tener la solución—Interviene Robin, en ese instante, todos deciden escucharla atentamente.

* * *

 **Me encantaría hacer esta historia rápido, tener tiempo solo para ella pero quiero formarme como médico y una carrera así lleva toda mi atención y más en pruebas, es una tras la otra sin contar las evaluaciones de cada semana de todas las asignaturas, ¡es una locura! I am Ducher ¡nos vemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo: 6**_

—Puedes explicarte Robin-chan. —Pide el cocinero.

—¿En estos tipos de eventos cuando un cliente se vuelve contante no tiene ningún trato especial?

—De hecho—Responde Barzo—a las personas que recurren con más constancia a las subastas y tienden a hacer las mejores ofertas en cada una de estas se les otorga un tipo de sortija especial con el escudo de la Familia Real, pero… son muy pocos y generalmente conocidos por los guardias. No creo que sea tan fácil.

Luffy Sonrió.

—Entonces solo hay que…

—Mira es un grupo de cuatro—Señala Usopp desde el genterío. Tenía su rostro envueltos en telas.—Todos tienen las sortijas.

—Son los hermanos Tijera, son adictos a las subastas. Gastan dinerales cada mes.

—Es perfecto—Dice Luffy a Barzo que también prescindía de las telas para no ser reconocido. —Tres hombres y una mujer, Zoro, Sanji, Robin y yo. Los demás esperen aquí.

Zoro, Sanji, Robin y Luffy se acercaron hasta los hermanos Tijeras. Sanji se colocó frente a los hermanos, se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y se sonó la garganta.

—Disculpen caballeros, y dama. Solo les quitaremos unos segundos.

—¿Quién es este?—Dice uno de los hermanos.

—Robin-chan—Dice Saji —Encárgate de la dama, por favor.

Los hermanos miraron hacia donde estaban Luffy, Zoro y Robin y luego miraron hacia Sanji nuevamente.

—¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes!? —Grita la hermana. No era una mujer muy bella que digamos.

—Luffy ¿no es extraño que no traigan guardaespaldas? —Dice Robin

En ese preciso instante los hermanos se pusieron en guardia, pero no levantaron sus puños, sino que formaron unas tijeras con sus dedos.

—No creo que eso nos retenga—Dice Zoro y repentinamente a aquellos dedos que adoptaron la forma de unas tijeras le crecieron uñas muy, pero muy largas y bien afiladas—Bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos por qué le llaman así.

—Lo siento—Dice Luffy—No es nada persona, pero tenemos prisa—Estiró su pierna como un látigo y de una sola patada los metió en un callejón que había en un costado.

—¿Qué hiciste maldito? —Grita la hermana Tijera—¡Me has tirado a la basura! Los voy a hacer trocitos a tod…—En ese instante Robin sacó una mano del hombro de la mujer y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que la dejó inconsciente.

—¡¿Qué le hicieron a nuestra hermana!? ¡Son unos malditos! ¡Verán ahora como…!—Antes de que pudiera seguir Luffy le dio un golpe en el estómago tan fuerte que le sacó el aire y lo dejó inconsciente.

—Demasiado ruidoso—Dice Luffy y se sacudió un oído con el dedo.

—¡Pero que hace…!—Dice otro de los hermanos pero Zoro lo golpeó en la cara con la empuñadura de una espada.

—Tu ni hables—Le dice Sanji al tercero de los hermanos que temblaba como un niño. Le pegó una patada y lo tiró contra los latones de basura.

—¿Nos parecemos? —Dice Robin a Nami y a los demás compañeros.

—Zoro, Sanji y hasta Luffy, luego de crecer, pueden engañar, pero Robin, excepto por la ropa, no te pareces en nada—Dice Nami.

—¿Ni con la peluca?

—Tampoco.

Respiró profundo Nico Robin.

—Y yo pensando que pasaría.

—Es que eres demasiado bella Robin-chan—Dice Sanji.

—Gracias Sanji—Dice Robin y sonríe.

—Ya es casi la hora—Dice Barzo—Nico Robin, tu cara no se parece en nada a la de la hermana Tijera. Déjate la tela en la cara y si preguntan da una excusa cualquiera. Los demás, tampoco se parecen mucho. Bajen la cabeza y finjan malestar.

—¿Por qué? —Dice Luffy.

—Los hermanos Tijeras pueden estar muriendo, que ni así faltan a una subasta, pero si bajan la cabeza porque sí, van a sospechar. Ya vieron como son.

—Ok. ¡Vamos, chicos!

Se detuvieron frente a las puertas del edificio. Dos guardias tan grandes que parecían gigantes les abrieron las puertas. Caminaron por un lago pasillo oscuro, solo al final se podía ver un destello. Según avanzaban se fue haciendo grande hasta que por fin adoptó la forma rectangular de una puerta. En cuanto la cruzaron se introdujeron al salón de subastas. Era inmenso y además, lujoso.

Un señor, todo elegante, los esperaba.

—Buenos días caballeros, señorita—Dice el hombre—Les tenemos un lugar reservado.

—¡Oh! —Robin finge estornudar—Gracias, caballero.

—Veo que no está bien señorita Tijeras ¿quiere que le consiga algo para la gripe? Me resultó extraño verla con el rostro cubierto, ya veo por qué.

—No se preocupe. Primero lo primero.

—Claro, claro—El hombre miró hacia los tres hermanos—Veo que están en una situación similar.

El estómago de Luffy sonó.

—Tengo hambre—Murmuró Luffy.

—Sí—Dice Robin al hombre—Tienen un malestar de estómago horrible, pero lo primero es lo primero ¿verdad?

—Claro, claro—Dice el hombre con una sonrisa—Hoy tendremos muy buenas ofertas. Espero que queden complacidos.

—Siempre tienen buenas ofertas—Estornudó Robin—Estoy segura que hoy no será la excepción.

 _Escucha bien Robin_ —Recordó Robin lo que le había dicho Barzo— _Tú eres la que debes hablar en todos momentos. La señorita Tijeras es la consentida y es la que se encapricha en todo. Debes pujar siempre por lo más bonito, principalmente joyas. Trata de que tu primera puja sea grande, a tal punto que silencies a los demás aspirantes. Así es como es ella, o por lo menos interpreta bien tu papel hasta que rescaten a su compañero._

El hombre los llevó hasta la primera fila. Justo en el centro había cuatro asientos vacíos.

—Aquí tienen sus números y los asientos más cercanos para que puedan ver bien cada artículo. Espero que disfruten.

Robin, Luffy, Zoro y Sanji tomaron asiento.

—Tengo hambre—Dice Luffy.

—Ahora no es el momento, Luffy—Dice Sanji.

—Pero no hay momento para el hambre, Sanji.

—Ya va a comenzar—Dice Zoro.

Un hombre alto con la mitad de la cabeza calva, subió a la tarima con un micrófono.

—¡Agradeciendo el apoyo de su alteza "El príncipe Ilear" comenzamos esta subasta! ¡Espero que encuentren lo que han venido a buscar!

—Espero que Brook no demore tanto—Dice Luffy con el rostro inexpresivo.

—¡El primer artículo es…—Dice el hombre alto desde la tarima. Otro hombre salió desde atrás del escenario con un carrito, sobre el carrito una caja negro y dentro de la caja que además estaba destapada un extravagante collar de diamante—… es un collar de diamante, único en su tipo. Este collar existe desde hace más de cien años y se le conoce como "El fénix de diamante" Si se fijan bien el diamante principal es de un rojo intenso y los demás se extiende a su lado como dos alas! ¡El valor inicial es de 100 000 000 berrys!

Comenzaron las pujas y en menos de un minuto estaba en 250 000 000 Berrys.

—Es bueno saber que Nami no está aquí—Dice Zoro.

—Ni lo digas. Le daría un infarto—Termina diciendo Sanji.

—¡500 000 000! —Grita Robin. Zorro y Sanji la miran sorprendidos.

—¡Qué estás diciendo!—Dice Sanji y murmuró lo último—Robin-chan

Robin sonrió y los miró.

—Debo interpretar bien mi papel.

El hombre sobre la tarima miró a la que sería la hermana Tijeras y sonrió.

—¡500 000 000 berrys por la señorita Tijeras con el número 10! ¡¿Nadie da más!?

El público permaneció en silencio.

—¡Vendido al número 10 por 500 000 000 berrys! ¡Maravillosa adquisición señorita Tijeras, propio de usted!

El público comenzó a aplaudir.

—¡El siguiente artículo es algo muy especial…

—Seguro es Brook—Dice Luffy que estaba desesperado por el hambre.

—…es una katana forjada a partir de la misma alma de Primer Lord Espadacín! ¡Como saben, se considera el más fuerte de todos los Lords!

—Valla, es solo una espada—Dice Luffy con pesar.

—Espadas forjadas a partir del haki—Dice Sanji—¿Quién lo diría?

—Quiero esa katana—Dice Zoro.

—Solo puja igual que Robin-chan. Los hermanos Tijeras que paguen luego.

—Chicos, no pierdan de vista nuestro objetivo—Luffy, los mira con el ceño arrugado.

—Mira quien lo dice—Dice Zoro.

—Desde que llegaste solo piensas en comida—Continua Sanji.

—No estoy jugando, Sanji, Robin, Zoro. En cuanto el tenryubito crea tener a Brook, dejaremos de ser los Hermanos Tijeras.

Sanji, Robin y Zoro, asintieron.

—Pero quiero la espada Luffy. Necesito saber cómo fue forjada.

—Entonces obtenla, solo mira a ver como lo haces.

—¡Entonces, la apuesta comienza con… 50 000 000 berrys!

—100 000 000—Dice un hombre a espaldas de Sanji.

—120 000 000—Dice otro.

—150 000 000—Dice Zoro.

—170 000 000—Sube la apuesta el hombre a espaldas de Sanji.

—200 000 000—Puja Zoro nuevamente.

—250 000 000—Sube el hombre también.

—Maldito cabeza de col—Dice Sanji—No lo pienses mucho, solo di la primera cifra que te venga.

—¡400 000 000 berrys! —Dice Zoro y se pone en pie.

—¡400 000 000 berrys ¿nadie más? —Dice el hombre sobre la tarima y luego mira a Zoro—Sí no hay nadie más, vendido al número 12 por 400 000 000 berrys! ¡Es una excelente compra, señor!

Zoro sonrió y antes de que devolvieran el carrito que lucía la katana a la parte posterior del escenario dijo algo más.

—¡No! ¡No la guarden! ¡Quiero verla de cerca!

—Lo siento, señor pero…

—No se preocupe. No voy a desaparecer—Zoro sonrió nuevamente—solo… quiero disfrutar de mi nueva adquisición.

En ese instante el hombre que había recibido a los supuestos hermanos Tijeras en la entrada le hizo una señal al hombre sobre la tarima.

—¡Claro señor Tijeras! ¡Puede tener la espada! —El hombre tomó la espada y se la extendió a Zoro—¡Gracias por su compra!

Zoro tomó la espada y volvió a su asiento. La miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tenía una energía extraña, podía sentirlo.

—¡Continuemos! ¡Esta vez con un espécimen increíble! ¡Estoy seguro que se sorprenderán! ¡Háganlo pasar!

Dos guardias salieron desde atrás del escenario con una figura que tenía toda la parte superior del cuerpo cubierta con una bolsa negra.

—¡Descúbranlo!

Uno de los guardias sacó la bolsa negra y en cuanto público vio lo que había detrás se sorprendió.

—¡Nada más ni nada menos que… el esqueleto de Los Sombrero de Paja!

—¡¿Qué hago aquí?! —Dice Brook y miró hacia las personas que lo miraban en silencio.

—¡Incluso habla y pertenece a la tripulación de Nombrado Quinto Emperador ! ¡La puja comenzara por el valor de su recompensa… 350 000 000 berrys!

—¡1 000 000 000 berrys! —Todo el público permaneció en silencio y giraron sus cabeza hacia una balcón que había sobre sus cabezas al final del escenario. Se trataba de un tenryubito.

—¡Bueno… supongo que… nadie dará más…! ¡Vendido por 1 000 000 000 berrys!

—¡Quiero ese esqueleto ya mismo! —El tenryubito bajó las escaleras de su balcón y se dirigió hasta el escenario—¡Eres mío! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —Se acercó a Brook, lo agarró por las esposas y lo arrastró por las escaleras!

—¡¿Qué hace?! ¡Suélteme!

—¡Calla, bicho asqueroso!

—¡¿QUIÉN ES EL BICHO ASQUEROSO?! —Grita Luffy quitándose la peluca, el bigote y demás accesorios.

—¿Luffy-san?

—¿Sombrero de paja?

—Luffy, no hagas lo mismo de aquella vez—Dice Sanji.

— ¿A quién le importa que lo haga dos veces? —Responde Luffy con el ceño fruncido.

—A mí me da igual—Dice Zoro.

—A mí tampoco me importaría, espadachín de mierda, y menos sabiendo que el Luffy de este mundo les pateó los traseros a los almirantes, lo que sucede es que este no es el Luffy de este mundo, es nuestro Luffy, y ese Príncipe del demonio puede andar por ahí.

—No te preocupes Sanji ¡LES PATEARÉ EL TRACERO A TODOS!

—¡Llamen a los guardias y a la marina! —Grita el hombre sobre la tarima usando el micrófono—¡Es el Quinto Emperador! ¡Es Monky D Luffy y sus compañeros!

—¡Insolente! —Grita el tenryubito con claro miedo—¡Yo soy un dragón celestial, un noble mundial y tú solo eres un plebeyo, una escoria!

—Luffy-san, gracias por venir a salvarme

—Suelta a Brook ¡TENRYUBITO DE MIERDA!

—¡No… no te atrevas a tocarme, enfeliz! ¡Sí lo haces… si lo haces no te lo voy a devolver nunca! ¡Ordené que si alguna vez me pasa algo por tu causa, lo incineraran y lo botaran sobre la mierda!

—¿De qué está hablando? —Dice Sanji mientras patea a uno de los guardias que cuidaban la subasta.

—Los tenryubito sí que le tiene miedo al Luffy de este mundo—Dice Zoro mientras derrota a un par de guardias más.

—Este está prácticamente amenazando a Luffy—Dice Robin—Habla como si lo conociera. Quizás lo ocurrido hace un año fue en parte por su causa—Un par de guardias vienen por su espalda, Robin los derrota en un segundo—Sería una buena excusa para que los almirantes pelearan contra Luffy.

—¿Pero los tres? Algo mucho más grande tuvo que haber ocurrido Robin-chan.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Dice Luffy y se acerca al tenryubito paso a paso.

—No te acerques ¡No te acerques! —Grita el noble y al ver que Luffy no se detiene suelta las cadenas de las esposas de Brook y sale a correr—¡Ya verás Mugiwuara! ¡Me haré con tú cadáver y con los de tu tripulación! —Dice por último.

Franky, Nami, Chopper y Usopp estaban a unos metros de la puerta de la entrada del edificio rodeados por soldados de la marina.

—Hay que retrasarlos lo más que podamos—Dice Franky—Por lo menos hasta que rescaten a Brook.

—O hasta que aparezca un almirante—Dice Usopp.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer esta historia. Últimamente con las cosas de la Universidad me había estresado, pero me gusta mucho escribir así que no podía dejar esta historia sin más.**

 **Gracias nuevamente, por tomar un trocito de su tiempo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Aquí vamos!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo: 7**_

—Pero si son los compañeros de Luffy—Dice Garp que apareció de entre la multitud de soldados—¿Dónde está? Si se atreve a tocar a ese tenryubito de nuevo, las cosas se pondrán peores.

—¿Tenryubito? —Dice Nami

—Abuelo de Luffy—Dice Franky—Luffy está aquí para rescatar a un compañero, nada más.

—Eso espero y aunque sea cierto… saben que no los puedo dejar ir así como así.

—¡No planeamos huir! —Dice Chopper—Por lo menos no hasta que Luffy y los demás estén a salvo.

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes? —Dice Garp—No crean que saldrán ilesos—Sin extender mucho la charla se lanzó hacia Franky.

El cyborg recibió el golpe con su enorme mano y sintió como cada extremo de su cuerpo tembló. En menos de unos segundos Chopper se transformó y se lanzó hacia Garp. El anciano se alejó, entonces el reno iba a continuar el ataque pero el cyborg lo detuvo.

—Espera Chopper.

—¿Qué sucede?

En ese momento se escucharon los golpes de unas espada. Detrás de Garp apareció Barzo que se dispuso a atacarlo en cuanto se abrió paso entre los guardias.

—¡De prisa! ¡Salgamos de aquí mientras Barzo lo entretiene!

—¿Qué dices Franky? —Dice Chopper—Luffy está ahí adentro todavía.

—Sí, y Zoro y Sanji y Robin—Dice Usopp—Ellos ya sabrán como arreglárselas.

—No es solo por eso—Dice el cyborg—Solo háganme caso.

Nami miró hacia Barzo, de alguna forma se mantenía de pie frente al abuelo de Luffy. Tomó su bastón del clima e hizo una gran nube.

—¡Vámonos!—Dice Nami y cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable descargó el rayo sobre los soldado que los perseguían.

Ya qué había dejado sus katanas en el barco, Zoro hizo uso de la katana forjada con haki. Cuando la desenvainó, se dio cuenta que era totalmente negra con un brillo azuloso. En cuanto la empuñó se dio cuenta de que era pesada, muy pesada. Era como cargar con la voluntad de alguien más. Una vez la usó, supo que era magnífica.

—¿Qué tal la nueva espada? —Preguntó Robin al ver la expresión de Zoro.

—Nada especial.

Robin sonrió cuando escuchó la repuesta del espadachín.

—Gracias por ayudarme, luffy-san, Zoro-san, Sanji-san, Robin-san.

—Por supuesto. Eres uno de mis queridos camaradas.

—Luffy, ya que derrotamos a todos los guardias es mejor que salgamos antes de que…

—¡Luffyyy! ¡¿Cuándo piensas darle la cara a tu abuelo?! ¡Ha pasado todo un año!

—¿¡Abuelo!? —Luffy miró hacia la entrada y comenzó a escuchar los pasos del abuelo— ¡Corraaan!

Y se echaron a correr. Subieron la tarima y siguieron hasta la parte posterior. No había guardias pues todos habían sido derrotados, pero en cuanto llegaron a la parte más profunda de edificio se encontraron con varios prisioneros que venderían como esclavos

—Luffy-san, Saquémoslos de aquí

—Es… es el Sombrero de Paja—Dice uno de los hombres encerrados— ¡Sácanos, por favor!

—¿Y quiénes son ustedes?

—Éramos una tripulación de piratas, pero capturaron nuestro barco antes de entrar al puerto y nos trajeron aquí para vendernos como esclavos.

—Mira esto, Luffy—Dice Robin—Son niños.

—Los liberaré con una condición—Luffy agarró uno de los barrotes, cubrió su brazo con haki y miró a Zoro—Zoro libera a los niños—Ejerció fuerza sobre el barrote de hierro y lo partió como si fuese madera. Miró a los prisioneros y sonrió—Cuando venga mi abuelo díganle que me fui por allí.

—¡¿Qué?! —Dijeron los presos

Entonces continuaron corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que había señalado Luffy.

—¡Vamos! —Dice Robin a los niños—¡Sígannos!

Por fin llegaron a una pared en el fondo y Zoro la partió como a un pastel con aquella katana. Miró el filo de la hoja y sonrió.

En cuanto salieron definitivamente del edificio Robin se volteó hacia los niños y les dijo:

—Vuelvan con sus padres ¡Rápido!

—Gracias—Dijo una niñita que le tomó la mano a Robin—Gracias por salvarnos—La niña salió a correr y así mismo los demás niños.

—¿Crees que vallen a estar bien realmente? —Dice Sanji.

—¿Quién sabe? —Dice Zoro.

—No podemos hacer más por ellos—Dice Robin.

Por fin llegaron a la cueva donde tenían el barco. Había usado una entrada que se extendía por bajo de la tierra y salía cerca de la ciudad. Barzo se las había mostrado.

—¿Están todos bien? —Preguntó Chopper en cuanto los vio llegar.

Los nueve Mugiwara se reunieron y estaban felices de recuperar a Brook, en cambio la anciana, estaba preocupada.

—¿Y Barzo? —Preguntó Luffy.

—Se quedó luchando contra tu abuelo para que pudiéramos escapar—Dice Chopper con tristeza.

—Hablando de todo un poco, quería hablarles de algo—Dice Franky.

—¿Qué sucedió, Franky? —Dice Luffy.

—Es sobre tu abuelo. Cuando nos enfrentamos yo le sostuve el puño. Mi cuerpo tembló como si tuviese un terremoto adentro, supongo que es fuerte en cualquier mundo. Cuando Chopper lo atacó me dejó una nota en la mano.

—¿Una nota?

—Sí. Dice que vendrá a verte en la noche.

—Espera ¡entonces sabe dónde estamos!—Dice Nami—¿pero por qué no nos ataca?

—Hankoc me dijo algo—Dice Luffy—El abuelo fue el que le pidió ayuda.

—¡¿CÓMO?! —Dicen todos los mugiwara a la vez.

—¿Entonces por qué huíamos tanto de él? —Pregunta Sanji con el cigarrillo en una mano

—Bueno… es mi abuelo de otro mundo, si el de mi mundo me quiere matar, no quiero ni averiguar como es este.

—Sigue siendo tu abuelo, Luffy. —Dice Robin.

—Voy a hacer algo de comer por ahora. Esperemos para saber que nos tiene que decir el abuelo de Luffy.

—Por favor, Sanji, me estoy muriendo del hambre.

Aunque el barco estaba lleno de persona, todos permanecían en silencio, tenían los rostros decaídos y los cuerpos encorvados.

—Ilea ¿cree que pueda habar con usted un momento? —Dice Robin que abandona su cómodo asiento para hacerle compañía a la anciana

—Claro.

—Hoy… mientras rescatábamos a Brook, hubo un tenryubito que habló con Luffy como si lo conociera.

—¿El noble que se dedica a comprar esqueletos?

—Sí, ese mismo. Hoy no dudó en ofrecer una cantidad exuberante por nuestro compañero. Se veía bastante feliz.

—Una afición bastante extraña ¿no crees?

—Bueno, es un tenryubito. Se creen los dueños y señores de todas las cosas.

—¿Y… que me querías preguntar?

—Hace un año, cuando Luffy luchó contra los almirantes ¿Qué ocurrió realmente?

—Hablas como si no…

—Puede decime lo que sea. Cualquier información que haya llegado a usted.

Los periódicos no hablaron mucho sobre la batalla, pero al parecer Luffy terminó luchando con su abuelo y finalmente decidió huir. Se decía quería matar a un tenryubito. Había perdido la cordura y se había vuelto una fiera en busca de su presa.

—¿Así lo decía en el diario?

—Te estoy citando lo que decía el diario y no solo eso, el tenryubito que quería matar era el de la subasta.

—¿El de la subasta? Por eso tenía tanto miedo.

—¡Ya está! —Grita Sanji que sale de la cocina—Vengan.

—¡Comida! —Dice Luffy y sale disparado hacia la mesa.

—Comamos algo—Dice Robin a Ilea—Gracias por la información.

—No fue nada.

Pasaron algunas horas y la tarde-noche llegó al fin. Desde el Sunny se comenzó a ver una barca y según se fue acercando se pudo ver a Garp que apoyándose en dos remos logró llegar al barco.

—Luffy—Garp se acercó a Luffy y lo miró de arriba a abajo—Has crecido en este año. Ya no pareces el mismo.

—Abuelo ¿por qué has venido?

—Eres mi nieto ¿es que no puedo verte? —Dijo Garp con una sonrisa, respiró profundo y miró a Luffy con seriedad—Estas en problemas Luffy. La marina no puede dejar pasar la vergüenza de que casi derrotaste a sus tres mayores poderes. Los shichibukai se han vuelto un poder irregular y apenas han podido con parte de tu flota. El gobierno está considerando seriamente utilizar a los Yonkou para hacerte frente. Hasta ellos temen que un muchachito como tú, les arrebate el trono.

—Habla como si Luffy fuera un monstruo invencible—Dice Zoro.

—¿Y no lo es?

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Veras… abuelo. No somos quienes tú piensas. La verdad es que…

—¡Venimos de un mundo paralelo y no llegamos ni a los talones de los Mugiwara de este mundo! —Gritó Usopp—¡Nos van a freiiir, Luffy!—Dice con claro miedo mientras los ojos se le salían de las orbitas y la lengua se estiraba como la de una rana—¡Tres almirante y los Yonkou! —Se tiró al suelo pidiéndole a Dios con los ojos llorosos—¡Soy muy joven para morir!

—Deja el drama Usopp—Dice Sanji.

—Perooo…

—¿Eso es cierto? —Dice Garp que se volvió aun más serio.

—Mientras navegábamos en nuestro mundo, nos encontramos con un árbol de frutas del diablo que aparece cada siglo en el medio del mar—Dice Robin—Luffy se comió una fruta y si saberlo se pidió un deseo. Ese deseo, nos trajo a este mundo.

—Entonces… van a morir—Dice el anciano.

—¡No. No! —Grita el narizón—¡Por qué nos pasa esto?

—¡Soy muy joven y linda para morir! —Dice Nami—¡Sálvanos Luffy!

Luffy miró a su abuelo y luego a sus camaradas. Por último, bostezó.

—Por ahora… voy a dormir

—¡Qué? —Dijeron Usopp, Chopper y Nami.

Zoro y Sanji sonrieron. Garp los miró y sonrió también.

—No sé bien lo que está pasando. Tampoco me importa si son de otro mundo, siguen siendo los mismos y ese Idita que va a dormir sigue siendo mi nieto—Garp tomó aire y miró a todos a los ojos—¿Deben tener muchas preguntas? No me importaría responderlas.

—¿Puedo hacer yo la primera? —Dice Ilea.

—Adelante.

—Barzo ¿él está bien?

—¿El hombre que me enfrentó frente al edificio de la subasta?

Ilea asintió.

—Está en la cárcel. No te preocupes, estará libre dentro de unos días.

—Gracias, vicealmirante.

—Ahora ustedes ¿Qué quieren saber?... ¿No quieren saber nada?

—No es que no queramos saber—Dice Sanji—Es que no sabemos por dónde comenzar.

—¿Qué sucedió realmente hace un año? —Pregunta al fin Robin.

—Eso…es mejor que Luffy no lo sepa. Estoy seguro que reventaría de la misma forma.

—¿Reventar? ¿De que habla? —Interviene Zoro.

—Hace un año, Luffy se hizo muy muy fuerte. Descifró poderes del haki mucho más allá de la imaginación.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con esto? —Zoro sacó la katana que había tomado de la subasta y se la enseñó a Garp.

Garp asintió.

—Muchos vieron la batalla de ese día y fue así como surgieron las primeras armas fabricadas a partir del Haki.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Cuando cubres tu katana con haki, estás cubriéndola con parte de tu alma, de tu voluntad, si son fuertes, tú haki también lo será y así mismo tú arma… pero que pasa si toda la hoja, o sea la esencia también es hecha de haki. Si puedes materializar el poder de tu alma hasta el punto de volverlo sólido completamente. Sin embargo Luffy no se quedó ahí, él hizo que su alma se hiciera una con el poder de su fruta del diablo y la materializó en base a sus sueños y aspiraciones de libertad.

—La lucha contra los almirantes ¿Por qué fue? —Preguntó Sanji luego de soltar el humo en su boca.

—Luffy quería matar a un tenryubito, Incluso interrumpió en la tierra de los nobles mundiales.

—¿Cómo? Luffy no haría eso… bueno, quizás, pero no intentaría matarlo.

—En el periódico lo describieron como una fiera tras su presa… y si lo hubiesen visto como lo vi yo, hubiesen pensado lo mismo.

—Ese tenryubito debió hacer algo imperdonable. Luffy no perdería la cordura de no ser así—Dice Nami.

—Imperdonable si fue. Y… ahora que los veo en esta isla es hasta chistoso. Pues fue el príncipe de estas tierras quien llevó a cabo sus órdenes por poder y dinero.

—Ilear…—Murmuró la anciana con preocupación.

Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Brook, Chopper, Usopp y Nami miraban a Garp ansiosos en espera a desentrañar toda la verdad.

—Por el simple hecho de agrandar aun más su colección, ordenó que profanaran la tumba de Ace.

Los chicos no supieron que decir, simplemente estaban sorprendidos.

—En cuanto Luffy lo supo… reventó en cólera.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. I am Ducher. Solo… díganme lo que piensan por favor.**

 _ **Y R Ducher**_


	8. One piece cap 8

**¡Hi! Y… sigamos.**

* * *

—Pues claro—Dice Zoro—Vio morir a su hermano frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer prácticamente nada y luego se entera que hacen tal cosa… yo también mataría al maldito.

Garp se abrió la camisa y les enseñó una herida en su estómago.

—Cuando vio que me había herido comenzó a llorar y se detuvo. Él me dijo _¡no puedo matar a la única familia que me queda!_

—¿Y su padre? —Preguntó Franky.

—Luffy solo lo conoce de nombre. Para él solo son lazos de sangre. Posiblemente considere más a Reyling su padre, que al mismo Dragon.

—Entonces ¿qué hacemos? —Dice Sanji—Luffy de seguro no se quedará de brazos cruzados cuando se entere. Es capaz hasta de no regresar a nuestro mundo.

—Es verdad que tienen que regresar ¿pero qué sucede con los Mugiwara de este mundo? —Dice Garp.

—Ahora que sacan el tema… no creen que sus cuerpos están algo extraños—Dice Chopper—Cuando me transformé, una voz me habló en la cabeza. Además… me sentía más veloz y fuerte.

—Me pasó algo parecido en mi encuentro con Barzo—Dijo Zoro—Era como tener otro yo dentro de mí.

—Ahora que lo dicen, yo estoy mucho más flaca ¿no lo crees Robin? —Dije Nami tocándose la cintura.

Robin asintió y se tocó las caderas.

—Yo creo que he subido un poco.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando? —Dice Zoro con el rostro inexpresivo.

—¡Callate cabeza de col! —Dice sanji con desbordante alegría—Están perfectas Robin-chuan, Nami-chuan.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! Quizás las chicas tengan razón—Dice Franky—Miren esto—Se quitó su camisa y mostró su espalda—En un principio creí que solo me estaba haciendo ilusiones pero… ¿desde cuándo tengo un súuuuper tatuaje con el símbolo de nuestra bandera en mi espalda?

Todos se miraron las caras.

—Yo también me siento extraño, siento que podría darle a cualquier cosa, incluso si está del otro lado del mundo—Dice Usopp—Y no dejemos a Luffy, es el que más ha cambiado.

—Sentir la presencia de otro ser dentro de ti, cambios inesperados en el cuerpo…—Sanji se lleva un cigarrillo a la boca y permanece pensativo.

—Y si la fruta no solo cambió a Luffy—Dice Robin—De hecho… y sí lo que ha pasado es que la fruta nos trajo a un mundo paralelo donde Luffy ha madurado y ubicó de alguna forma nuestras almas, en los cuerpos de los Mugiwara de este mundo.

—Eso no puede ser posible… ¿verdad? —Dice Usopp.

—Todo a llegado a un punto que ha roto por completo la barrera de lo posible—Dice Robin—Ya ni siquiera sé lo que puede y no puede ser.

En eso, Garp se dio la vuelta.

—Ustedes averigüen una forma de regresar y mantengan bien Tranquilo a Luffy, yo me ocuparé de que nadie los encuentre, por ahora—Saltó hacia su pequeño bote y desapareció entre la noche, remando.

—Oscureció rápido—Dijo Sanji—Por ahora deberíamos descansar ¿no creen?

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol se infiltraron en la cueva. Los Muguiwuara no habían podido descansar como hubiesen querido, excepto por Luffy y Zoro.

—¡Aaaaaaaa! —bostezó Zoro que se había acabado de despertar. Estiró sus brazos y miró a Usopp que trabajaba en uno de sus inventos—¿Y Luffy? ¿Aun no ha despertado?

—No preguntes que tú has estado durmiendo como una roca hasta hace unos segundos—dijo Sanji que salió de la cocina—¡Ya está el desayuno!

—¿Cómo es que puedes estar metido en todo? —dice Zoro.

—Luffy no ha despertado aun—Responde al fin Usopp.

—Le he preparado una buena tanda de comida. Estoy seguro que en cuanto el estómago le suene…

—¡COMIDA! ¡Sanji, tengo hambre! ¡Quiero comida!

—Y ahí está—dijo Sanji con una sonrisa y encendió un cigarrillo.

Los sombreros de paja se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer. Como siempre, no había como ponerle peros a la comida de Sanji. El principal ejemplo era Luffy, que se veía bastante animado mientras comía toda aquella carne, pero entonces, miró a sus camaradas y se quedó observándolos.

—Chicos… ¿les sucede algo?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Luffy? —dijo Robin.

—No parecen los de siempre.

—¿Qué dices Luffy? —Nami forzó una sonrisa y le dio una manotazo por la espalda—Estamos perfectos ¿no es verdad chicos?

Chopper y Usopp asintieron.

—Yo estoy perfectamente—dijo Zoro.

—Mientras disfruten mi comida, no tengo de que quejarme.

—Yo estoy suuuuper bien. Aunque tengo un poco de sueño.

—Yo tampoco pude dormir bien anoche, Franky-san—dijo Brook derramando sobre sus huesos un vaso de leche.

—No puedo evitar sentir que algo anda mal—dijo Luffy y le dio un buen mordisco a su carne.

—No te preocupes, Luffy—dijo Robin—todo está bien.

—¿Y la anciana a dónde fue? —Preguntó el capitán.

—Salió temprano en la mañana. Dijo que quería ver como estaba Barzo.

—No sé por qué chicos—Luffy dejó de comer y se puso en pie—pero… en verdad, lo juro, es como sí una voz me dijera que algo no está bien. Siento un extraño dolor en el pecho como sí… como si olvidara algo importante.

Cuando sus camaradas lo vieron así no pudieron evitar pensar que era mejor que explotara una vez lo supiera, y no que aquel sentimiento de inseguridad y nostalgia se lo comiera por dentro.

—Vamos Luffy, come. Me pase toda la mañana preparándote esa comida.

—Está deliciosa, Sanji pero hay algo que no…—miró a los chicos a los ojos—algo no…

Unos fuertes pasos se escucharon en la cubierta, esto hizo que Luffy se callara. De pronto se escuchó un ruido que poco a poco se fue haciendo coherente.

—¡Muguiwuara! ¡Muguiwara! —alguien abrió la puerta. En cuanto entró a la cocina, supieron que se trataba de Barzo.

—¿Qué sucede, grandullón? —dijo Luffy.

—¡Están en peligro! Lo escuché en cuanto salí de la cárcel. El príncipe averiguó su ubicación y ya está armando todo para atacar. Tienen que irse.

—Oye, ¿no se supone que te soltaría en unos días? —dijo Sanji.

—Dijeron que si no tenía relación con ustedes podía irme. Pero eso no importa ahora ¡Los atacaran!

—Solo enfrentemos a ese principito—dijo Zoro—Lo voy a rebanar—sonrió.

—¡No, no! —Dijo Barzo—El poder de su fruta es muy peligrosa. Y si realmente quieren enfrentarlo primero deben averiguar cómo funciona—miró a todos lados y se extrañó—¿Y la madre del rey?

—¿No había ido a verte? —Dijo Sanji.

—No, no la vi.

—Esperen—dijo Usopp—ella nos trajo aquí, sale temprano en la mañana y de repente el príncipe sabe nuestra ubicación… ¿no es eso sospechoso?

—¡Claro que no! —dijo Barzo—Ella fue la reina a la que una vez serví, una gran reina y ustedes son nuestra única esperanza, no lo haría.

—Él también es su hijo—dijo Sanji.

—¡Yaa! —dijo la navegante—¡Vámonos de una maldita vez!

—¡Nami tiene razón! —dijo Franky—Si nos atrapan en esta cueva estamos perdidos.

—¡Vamos chicos, no hay tiempo que perder! —dijo Luffy.

En seguida el grupo comenzó a movilizarse, prepararon el barco, subieron el ancla y salieron a navegar.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora? —dijo Nami

—Yo conozco un lugar—dijo Barzo—Sigue por aquí y rodea la costa.

¡Puru puru puru puru! ¡Puru puru puru puru! ¡Puru puru puru puru!

—¡Qué alguien coja ese Den Den Mushi! —dijo Nami alterada.

—Sí, soy Monky D Luffy "El hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas"

—Muguiwuara, soy Ilea.

—¿La anciana?

—¿La anciana? —dijo Usopp—cuélgale Luffy, ella seguro nos traicionó, además ¿cómo supo…

—Dame eso Muguiwuara—Barzo le quitó el caracol a Luffy—Dígame señora ¿es verdad que nos traicionó?

—¿De qué hablas Barzo? Deja de decir estupideces y escúchame. Ilear hizo un plan y ha secuestrado al rey. Quiere culpar a los Muguiwuara y quedar como el héroe, de paso quiere que el rey muera en el accidente y quedar libre de culpa. Dime por favor que no han salido de la cueva.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—¡No salgan, no salgan! Todo fue parte de su plan.

* * *

 **Quería hacer este capítulo mucho más largo, pero no quiero hartar con tanta labia y además, me gustó ese final.**

 **¿Por qué no echan una ojeada a mis trabajos en DevianArt? No son muy buenos pero me gusta mucho dibujar. Gracias por leerme y recuerden "Yo soy Ducher"**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Arrasemos esta vez! Un poco… :)**

* * *

— ¿Qué sucede grandullón? —dice Luffy.

Barzo dejó caer el Den Den Mushi y con una evidente cara de miedo, miró alrededor.

—Fue una trampa Muguiwuara. Me usaron para hacerlos salir del escondite.

— ¡Qué? ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —Dice Usopp—Nos van a asfixiaaar—llevó ambas manos a su cuello y abrió los ojos como si se le fuesen a salir.

—Para Usopp o te vas a asfixiar tú mismo—dijo Sanji.

—Deberíamos regresar—dijo Nami—sí aun no nos han encontrado no importa ¿verdad?

—No, ya eso es imposible—dijo Barzo—El príncipe debió regar espías por toda la isla, ya deben avernos visto. Lo más probable es que ya las tropas y los barcos estén en camino.

—Sería mejor si viene el mismo—dice Zoro y asegura sus katanas con una sonrisa—así nos ahorra las molestias de tener que ir a buscarlo.

—Él es mío, Zoro—dice Luffy y aprieta el puño—le voy a patear el trasero.

—Luffy-san , Zoro-san, chicos—dice el esqueleto que permanecía paralizado mirando hacia el frente—Parece que no tendrán que esperar mucho.

Un hormiguero de barcos se acercaba a distancia y así mismo unos puntos negros en el cielo. Los puntos se fueron agrandando hasta que se distinguieron como balas de cañón.

El impacto contra el agua, sacudió el barco.

Las balas de cañón se fueron acercando más, y Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, Chopper y Brook tuvieron que ponerse en acción.

Los barcos enemigos se fueron acercando más y más hasta que en el barco cabecera se logró distinguir una figura en la proa.

— ¡Disparen! ¡Disparen sin parar! ¡Hundamos a los Muguiwuara! —Decía la persona en la proa.

— ¿Verónica-sama? —Dijo Barzo asombrado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Barzo? —Dice Sanji y patea una bala de cañón.

—Muguiwuara, deberíamos irnos—dice Barzo que ignora la pregunta de Sanji—el príncipe no debe estar ahí, solo perderemos tiempo.

—Franky, prepara el Coup de Burst—dice Luffy.

—Enseguida.

—¿Hacia dónde? —Dice Nami.

—¡Alejémonos de la isla por ahora!—Dice el capitán y estira su pierna lo suficiente como para patear dos balas de cañón a la vez.

—Muguiwuara—Barzo sujeta a Luffy por el hombro—Ella—apunta hacia la proa del barco cabecera del enemigo—la necesitamos.

Luffy, enfocó la mirada y vio a una chica, daba órdenes con una cara tan rabiosa que parecía un perro.

— ¡Disparen! ¡Disparen! ¡Dispareeen! —Decía ella.

—¡Aquí voy! —Dice Luffy y estira sus brazos lo más que puede hasta el barco enemigo. Agarra a la chica y la trae a su barco volando por los aires.

—¡AAAAAH! —Grita la chica como si la vida se le fuera por la boca— ¡Sálvenme partida de idiotaaas!

—¡Se llevan a Verónica-sama! ¡Monky D Luffy se lleva a nuestra princesa! ¡Disparen! ¡Dispárenle! ¡Qué se lleva a Verónica-sama! —Comienzan a gritar los hombres del enemigos.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella? —Dice Luffy.

—Yo me encargo—Barzo agarró a la chica—Lo siento Verónica-sama, ellos no le harán daño. Se lo aseguro.

— ¡Qué harás Barzo? ¡Suéltame! ¡Te ordeno que me sueltes! —Gita la chica mientras pataleaba.

Barzo tenía una soga y amarró a la chica del mástil.

—Solo estese tranquila.

— ¡Barzo, idiota! ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Ya está todo listo! —Gritó Franky.

— ¡Sujétense que aquí vamos! —Dice Nami—¡COOOUP de BUUUURST!

Una luz destelló desde la parte trasera del barco y en cuestiones de segundos, estalló lanzando el barco por los cielos.

La chica, Verónica abrió los ojos enormes.

—¡AAAAAH! —Comenzó a hacer resistencia contra las sogas y a patalear—¡VAMOS A MORIIIR! ¡ESTÁN LOCOOOS!

Finalmente el barco cayó al mar y en cuanto lo hizo Verónica respiró con fuerza. Era un alivio saber que había sobrevivido.

—¡A qué nuestro barco es fantástico! —Dice Luffy con una sonrisa.

—¿Fantástico? sí —Dice Barzo y saca su cabeza del barco para vomitar en el mar—¿Aterrador? También.

Barzo y los Muguiwuara rodearon a la chica. Verónica tenía pelo negro y ojos verdes, además, era tan blanca que parecía un fantasma.

—Entonces…—dice Usopp—¿la anciana no nos traicionó?

—La señora nunca haría tal cosa—dice Barzo

—Sí realmente hubiese estado detrás de todo no nos hubiese avisado ¿verdad? —Dice Luffy.

— ¿Pero cómo lo supo? —Dice Sanji llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca.

—No tengo idea—Dice Barzo—Usted siempre fue muy apegada a su abuela Verónica-sama ¿sabe algo?

Verónica apartó la mirada con los labios fruncidos y luego miro a Barzo de reojo.

—Yo le dije.

—Me lo imaginé.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó Robin.

—Ella es… es la hija del príncipe.

— ¿Por qué traicionaría a su padre y más si es para ayudarnos? —Dice Sanji.

—Mi abuela me dijo…—dice Verónica y mira a Luffy a los ojos—ella me dijo que confiara en ustedes. Qué ustedes derrotarían a mi padre y que salvarían a mí tío y al pueblo—la chica comenzó a llorar—Antes mi padre no era así, pero todo cambió cuando comió esa maldita fruta. Ya no parece él.

—Su padre la obligó a dirigir este ataque ¿verdad Verónica-sama?

—Quiere que sea como él, Barzo-san—bajó la mirada—Pero no es lo que quiero ¡No quiero ser así! Solo sigo a su lado para ayudar a la abuela. Ella me dije que ustedes definitivamente llegarían un día—sonrió—es bueno saber que no se ha equivocado.

—Supongo, que si no está en nuestra contra—Sanji se acerca para desatar las sogas—no hay que tener a una dama tan bella amarrada.

—¡No! —dijo Verónica.

—Pero…

—Deben seguir actuando como si yo fuese una prisionera o mi padre podría sospechar.

—No creo que nos pueda ver aquí—dice Chopper.

—Él tiene ojos en todos lados. No pueden confiarse por nada.

—Sí su padre tiene al rey secuestrado, podemos usarla para que lo libere—dice Robin.

—Eso no funcionará—dice Verónica—Yo estoy en un segundo plano para mi padre.

—No diga eso Verónica-sama, a pesar de todo…

— ¡Basta Barzo! —Dice la chica y sacude la cabeza—Sabes perfectamente que no dejará que nada se interponga entre él y el trono, ni siquiera yo.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? —Dice Zoro—No me parece que estemos yendo a ninguna parte.

—El espadachín idiota tiene razón—concuerda Sanji mientras enciende un nuevo cigarrillo. Zoro lo amenaza con la mirada.

—Dejemos ir a Verónica-sama para que siga informando a la señora de los siguientes pasos de príncipe.

—Pero si la liberamos así como así ¿no sospecharan Barzo-san?—dice Brook.

—Nami, demos media vuelta—Dice Luffy de repente y todos se sorprendieron.

—No—dice Verónica—deben tener ya toda la costa rodeada por si regresan. Mi padre ya debe estar esperándolos.

— ¿No quieres dejar de fingir, Verónica? —Dice Luffy.

—¿Qué?

—¡No quieres gritarle lo que nos dijiste?

Verónica se quedó asombrada mirando la espalda de Luffy.

—¡Dime Verónica! ¡No quieres gritarle todo lo que guardas en tu pecho, en su cara? —Luffy se giró con una sonrisa.

—¿Luffy, qué estás planeando? —Pregunta Sanji.

—Es un fastidio esperar a que vuelva actuar. Solo caeríamos nuevamente en su trampa.

—Pero Muguiwuara…

Luffy levantó la mano impidiendo que Barzo sugiera.

—Me pararé frente a ese príncipe y le patearé el trasero.

Verónica lo miró y se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Luffy, no olvides que no sabemos qué tan peligrosa puede ser su fruta—le advierte Sanji.

— ¡Y que me importa! —Apretó fuerte los puños y gritó: — ¡LE PATEARÉ EL TRECERO IGUAL!

Verónica había imaginó en muchas ocasiones como sería Monky D Luffy, el pirata del que todo el mundo hablaba, pero nunca imaginó que su corazón se aceleraría arrebatándole una sonrisa. No podía, ni quería, dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Yo te diré todo lo que quieras saber de su fruta, Luffy-san!

* * *

 **Gracias por todo. Quiero que sepan que terminé haciendo esto con una sonrisa que ni se imaginan, pues yo también estoy impaciente por saber a dónde me llevará mi mente en esta aventura con los Muguiwuara. Gracias por leerme. I am Ducher.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Sigámooos…! ; )**

* * *

Verónica respiró profundo y luego miró a Luffy a los ojos.

—La fruta de mi padre es un extraño tipo de paramecia. Le permite crear un tipo de cúpula que elimina el oxígeno, el aire, creando un vacío. Hace un mes, apenas podía hacerla del tamaño de una persona, hace dos semanas podía cubrir el castillo, ahora… puede cubrir la isla. Lo peor de todo, es que de la cúpula no puede salir nadie a menos que sepa usar haki.

— ¿Entonces, se puede romper con haki? —Pregunta Sanji.

—No. No se rompe con haki, solo se puede atravesar. La cúpula solo desaparece si es derrotado.

—Parece difícil—dice Franky.

— ¡¿Difícil?! —Dice Usopp claramente asustado—Nos puede asfixiar cuando le salga de su trasero. ¡Seremos comida para gusano!

—Peor—dice Robin—Le venderá nuestros restos al tenryubito.

—¡Eso no ayuda, Robiiin!

—No es momento para pensar en eso—dice Chopper muy poco convencido.

— ¡A ti quizás te coman primero, Chopper!—dice Usopp con lágrimas en los ojos.

—La carne de venado debe ser buena—dice Sanji muy serio.

— ¡No quiero ser comida! —Dice Chopper y se aferra a la pierna de Luffy— ¡Luffy tú no dejarás que me hagan eso ¿verdad?!

Luffy sonrió y miró al venado parlante.

—Nunca dejaré que se coman a uno de mis camaradas—puso los puños en su cintura y miró a Sanji—Aunque la carne de venado debe ser deliciosa.

— ¡No digas eso Luuuffyyy!

Los Muguiwuara comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Chopper y Usopp se limpiaron las lágrimas y también se comenzaron a reír.

Verónica los miró. Estaba sorprendida. No era momento para eso.

— ¡Dejen de reírse! ¡No saben que pueden morir asfixiados! ¡Todos podemos morir asfixiados!

Luffy miró a Verónica, se agachó frente a ella y la miró justo a los ojos. La chica se enrojeció así que apartó la mirada.

— ¿De qué nos serviría preocuparnos ahora? —Dice Luffy y luego sonríe—Ya sabremos qué hacer en su momento.

—Eso no funciona siempre, Luffy-san.

—Así funciona con nosotros, Verónica-chan—dice Sanji que mientras sujeta su cigarrillo con los dientes le dedica una sonrisa.

— ¡Chicos, miren al frente! —Dice Nami desde el timón.

El barco se aproximaba a la costa y desde su posición, se podía ver claramente una barrera interminable de barcos.

Verónica miró hacia allá con los ojos al punto de salirse de las orbitas.

—No, no ¡No podrán ganar Muguiwuara! —Gritó, pero al mirar el rostro de Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Brook, Robin y Franky, se sorprendió aun más ¿en serio estaban sonriendo? ¿Es que era emocionante o es que estaban locos?

—Eso lo averiguaremos más adelante—dice Luffy—aunque yo apostarías que "sí".

El capitán se colocó su sombrero y caminó hacia la cabeza del león. Se paró sobre la cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Solo resta pelear.

—¡Muguiguara, Monky D Luffy! —Se escuchó una voz repentinamente— ¡No solo te bastó secuestrar a nuestro querido rey, sino que has secuestrado a mi querida hija! —La voz resonaba desde mucho más atrás de la hilera de barcos. Seguramente usaba un Den Den Mushi para amplificarla—¡Hoy te eliminaremos de esta tierra y finalmente… a toda tu tripulación!

Luffy no necesitó un Den Den Mushi. Apretó los puños y reunió hasta la última gota de su voz para gritar:

—¡INTÉNTALO!

En ese preciso instante, las balas de cañón comenzaron a llover. Los muguiwuara tenían que ponerse en acción antes de que alguna de las balas alcanzara el barco.

—Chicos—Luffy se giró para verlos. Su voz era serena y parecía calmado—Yo iré por él. Ustedes protejan el barco y si pueden…

—Nos deshacemos de todos ellos—dice Zorro asegurando sus katanas.

—Dalo por echo—dice Sanji y suelta el humo en su pecho.

—Tú derrótalo Luffy-san. Nosotros protegeremos el barco—dice Brook y desenfunda su espada. Nami, Chopper, Robin, Usopp y Franky estaban a su lado.

—Si le hacen un solo rasguño a nuestro suuuper barco, nos las pagaran.

—Cuento con ustedes, chicos.

Luffy estiró los brazos hacia el barco enemigo más cercano y cuando estuvo sobre su cubierta, todos los hombres se apartaron. Las piernas les temblaban con la simple presencia del capitán del sombrero de paja.

Había tres figuras destacables en la cubierta. Miraron a Luffy y le abrieron paso.

— ¿No lo atacaremos? —Dice uno de ellos. Se trataban de excompañero de Barzo.

—Él es de Ilear-sama—dice otro de los hombres distinguidos. Tenía dos katanas y una sonrisa retorcida—Además, aun tiene a un Lord en su barco.

— ¿Acaso no eras el que acabaría con Barzo? —Dice el tercero que era un tanto más serio al excompañero de Barzo.

—Y lo haré. Acabaré con ese malnacido y le mostraré al príncipe que soy mil veces mejor que él.

—Entonces olvida enfrentarte a Muguiwuara, aunque si quieres precipitar tu muerte…

—Ya sé que él es de Ilear-sama.

—Tú ocúpate de Pierna negra—dice el de la sonrisa retorcida al más serio—yo me encargaré de Roronoa Zoro.

—Entonces… comencemos de una vez.

Luffy avanzó entre los barcos y mientras lo hacía, ni uno solo de los tripulantes se le acercó. Estaban paralizados por el miedo "Ese el quinto emperador" pensaban unos "El hombre más temido por la marina y el mismísimo gobierno" pensaban otros.

El capitán por fin llegó a la costa. Habían construido una especie de trono a las orillas. Allí, estaba sentado el príncipe. Tenía los pies estirados y sonreía con pura malicia. A Luffy le recordó cierto hombre contra el cual había luchado, uno de abrigo emplumado y rosado. Ilear vertía como todo un rey, solo faltaba la corona en su cabeza.

—En comparación a la última vez, ya pareces un hombre, muguiwuara. Veo que no tienes ni una sola gota de sudor. Tengo demasiados hombres, pero todos son unos incompetentes, muy distinto a ti.

—No son mis hombres, son mis camaradas

—Sí, sí, sí. Esa frase ya me la sé de memoria, Y hablando de todo un poco ¿cómo está mi hija?

—Mucho mejor qué contigo.

Ilear se rió a carcajadas.

— ¿Y qué me dices de mi hermanito?

— ¿Por qué no me dices tú? —Dice Luffy y se pone en posición de batalla.

Ilear frunció los ojos hacia los de Luffy.

— ¿Sí sabes que vas a morir aquí, muguiwuara?

—No voy a morir, no hasta convertirme en el rey de los piratas. Te patearé el trasero ¡y ganaré!

El hombre arrugó el ceño y soltó una sonrisa.

—No sé qué tramas Muguiwuara, pero el odio que tenías en tus ojos la última vez que nos encontramos, ya no está. ¿Acaso ya no quieres venganza?

Luffy lo miró extrañado. No tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba.

—No hablemos más y peleemos de una vez.

—Antes de nada, quería hablar algo contigo, sombrero de paja—se puso en pie y se acercó a Luffy—Sé que Verónica me está traicionando. Ella y su abuela creen que soy tonto.

— ¿Entonces sabes cómo se siente?

—Me lo imagino.

—A las personas como tú—Luffy arrugó aun más el ceño—las odio.

—Muguiwuara, has de saber ya la habilidad de mi fruta—dijo con una sonrisa y Luffy lo miró de reojo—Aunque puedas huir, tus amigos no podrán, los asfixiaré y venderé sus restos al tenryubito, así que hagamos un trato. Di que secuestraste a mi hermano, de preferencia… mátalo, y los dejaré en paz. De hecho, si dejas de interferir en mis asuntos, me olvidaré hasta de que existen.

—Tú… me irritas—apretó los puños con mayor fuerza—Hablas mucho, clon de mingo. Comencemos de una maldita vez.

* * *

 **Gracias por todo y a aquellos que leen mi historia, porfa, comenten que les gustó y lo que no. En parte es algo que me ayuda a esforzarme… y no hablo de solo la historia sino de todo lo que escribo. Mi vida es un rompecabezas, hago demasiadas cosas y mis estudios se llevan la mayor parte del tiempo. Quisiera ser Naruto y hacer un par de clones. Me vendrían bien. Soy Ducher. Gracias… nuevamente.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Y… aquí vamos, de nuevo!**

* * *

A distancia, sobre un alto, una figura observaba el hormiguero de barcos que rodeaban la costa. El barco de los muguiwuara era apenas un punto en aquellas aguas.

Otra figura se le acercó.

— ¿Está seguro de dejarlos así? —Dice el recién llegado—Sí es como dice, no podrán. Este Luffy no podrá contra ese hombre.

—Yo sé que el Luffy de cualquier mundo, seguirá siendo fuerte—dijo Grap y miró a Coby—Él no perderá.

— ¿Y por qué no les contó toda la verdad?

—No será necesario. Esa persona tubo sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo. Sí el Luffy de este mundo no lo comprendió, dudo mucho que este otro lo haga.

La batalla entre la flota del príncipe y los muguiwuara se ponía intensa. Brook corría sobre el agua eludiendo las balas del enemigo y congelando con su alma al primero que se le pusiera en frente. Nami, con su bastón, creó una enorme nube encima de parte de la flota y destruyó un gran número de barcos con sus rayos. Robin, creo alas con innumerables manos y desde las alturas se deshizo de unos cuantos enemigos más. Ya que el número de adversarios era atemorizante, aquellas bajas apenas representaban el 5%. Usopp, por su parte, hizo uso de sus piedras indestructibles y con su increíble puntería, comenzó a destruir los cañones. Chopper y Franky permanecieron en el barco para protegerlo de las incesantes balas de cañón.

—¡Son muchos! —Gritó Usopp—¡Ustedes son los más furtes!—Miró a Barzo, Zoro y a Sanji que miraban fijamente hacia las tres figuras del barco cabecera enemigo—¡Hagan algo!

—¡Me preocupa Luffy! ¡¿Por qué no van a ayudarlo?! —Dijo Verónica al espadachín y al cocinero—¡Él solo no podrá contra mi padre!

—Verónica-chan—dijo Sanji y encendió un cigarrillo—Luffy ya está grandecito, en todos los sentidos—ambos, él y Zoro se miraron de reojo—él podrá defenderse.

—Nosotros ya estamos ocupados, princesita—dijo Zoro—Toma—se volteó hacia Barzo y le dio la espada que había tomado de la subasta—Es una buena espada, te servirá.

Barzo tomó la espada y tocó su hoja. Abrió los ojos con asombro.

—Fue forjada con un haki increíblemente fuerte.

—Fue forjada con el haki de Ojo de Halcón.

Barzo empuñó la espada y sonrió.

—Es un gran honor ser portador de tal arma.

— ¿Quiénes son? —Dijo Sanji tras expulsar el humo de su boca mirando fijamente la proa del barco cabecera de la flota enemiga.

—Conmigo, formábamos los tres comandantes de la flota del príncipe.

—Tu excompañero está allí.

—Siempre quiso ocupar mi lugar. Yo me ocuparé de él. En cuanto a los demás… son fuertes. El de las dos espadas está al nivel de cualquier Lord, pero no ha ocupado un lugar entre ellos porque quiere retar directamente a Ojo de Halcón. El otro—miró a Sanji—te odia, Piernanegra.

— ¿A mí? ¿Por qué me odiaría ese idiota cara de piedra?

—A pesar de su cara de piedra… le gusta la cocina.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en eso?

—Tú eres el mejor cocinero del mar, Piernanegra y estas en su camino.

—Por como yo lo veo—dijo Sanji y tiró las sobras de cigarrillo al mar—él es el que está en mi camino.

Sanji comenzó a salatar por los aires y cuando estuvo frente a las tres figuras enemigas, miró al más serio.

—No he probado tu comida—dijo Sanji—pero no dejaré que nadie me supere.

— ¡Pierna negra! —Dijo el hombre serio arrugando aun más en ceño—¡Me aseguraré de ser más fuerte que tú en todos los sentidos! —Al igual que Sanji comenzó a saltar por los aires y se colocó frente a él.

Sanji encendió un cigarrillo y arrugó el ceño hacia su contrincante.

—Cara de piedra… vete preparando.

En cuanto a Zoro y a Barzo, no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que el barco cabecera se acercó al Sunny.

—¡Qué esperan! —dijo el de risa retorcida.

—¿Tienes prisa en que te haga trocitos? —dijo Zoro y saltó hacía la cubierta del barco enemigo. Barzo lo siguió.

Las balas de cañón siguieron cayendo alrededor del Sunny, pero tenía una defensa sólida que las hacía descansar en el mar provocando oleadas que sacudían tanto al barco de los Muguiwuara como al barco del enemigo.

—¡DEJEN DE DISPARAR, IDIOTAS! —Dijo el excompañero de Barzo— ¡NO VEN QUE NOS VAN A DAR! —Miró al hombre en el timón—¡Aléjanos del barco de los Muguiwuaras!

—¡Como disfrutas dando órdenes! —Dijo Barzo.

—Las disfruto más estando frente a ti—dijo el hombre grandullón y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Barzo lo miró con desdén.

Roronoa miró a su contrincante y sonrió.

—Espero una buena pelea.

—Y te la daré—dijo el de la sonrisa retorcida— Roronoa Zoro, antes, si hubiese estado así, frente a ti, me hubiese sentido honrado. Debo confesar que… te respetaba… pero ahora "perro fiel del quinto emperador" solo eres eso… un perro—sonrió— No puedo respetar a un perro ¿verdad?

Zoro enfureció, pero no arrugó el ceño o rabió, sino que el brillo arrasador en sus ojos lo decía a gritos.

Desenfundó dos espadas y miró a su contrincante.

—Veamos qué dices cuando este perro, te encaje los dientes—se colocó su banda verde en la cabeza y sonrió.

—No sonrías, perro y saca tú otra espada. No oses desafiarme a menos que luches con todas tus fuerzas.

— ¡Oh! Tienes razón, es demasiado osado dos espadas—dijo con ironía— ¿por qué mejor no peleo con un cuchillo?

— ¡Me quieres ver la cara de…!

—Cállate de una maldita vez y lucha. Los espadachines no hablan tanto.

Luffy miraba a Ilear con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que no era una buena persona y que por su causa muchos sufrían, pero algo dentro de él, algo en lo más profundo le incitaba un odio personal ¿pero por qué?

—Gia Sekando…—se colocó en modo de batalla y apretó fuertemente los puños—Gomu Gomu…

— ¡Hasta ahí, muguiwuara! —Dijo Ilear enseguida y extendió una mano hacia Luffy. Se creó una cúpula cristalina alrededor del chico del sombrero de paja.

Luffy abrió grande la boca e intentó tomar aire pero se le hizo imposible, el brillo en su piel desapareció repentinamente y sin más, calló de rodillas al suelo. Trató de hablar pero era como si la lengua se le hubiese dormido.

— ¡Desespera Muguiwuara! ¡Hasta aquí llegaste!

El chico de sombrero de paja necesitaba aire con urgencia. Miró hacia todas direcciones y notó que la cúpula se extendía hasta mucho más allá del mar y que incluso sobrepasaba al mismo Ilear ¿pero por qué no le afectaba?

Ilear comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Luffy miró hacia arriba pero la cúpula era lo suficientemente alta. Todo se le comenzó a nublar, hasta que notó cierta distorsión en la imagen que veía de su enemigo. No era por la falta de aire. Alrededor de su enemigo había otra pequeña cúpula que al parecer mantenía esa parte con oxígeno.

—Si hubiese sabido que sería tan fácil te hubiese capturado desde que entraron a la isla ¿sucedió algo contigo Muguiiwuara? Por más que te miró, no pareces el de ese día.

Luffy apenas pudo escuchar lo que había dicho, tampoco tenía tiempo para eso.

La única solución posible era…

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. No podía perder la conciencia. Estiró su cuello hacia Ilear y recordó lo que había dicho Verónica así que usó haki.

Ilear retrocedió un paso. Luffy no tendría fuerza para golpearlo pero era mejor precaver que lamentar, después de todo, se trataba de Muguiwuara.

Luffy introdujo la cabeza en la pequeña cúpula con oxígeno que rodeaba a Ilear y colocó su rostro junto frente al de su enemigo. Abrió la boca inmensa y tomó todo el aire que pudo hasta el punto que se le infló el pecho. El príncipe enseguida percibió la falta de oxígeno en la cúpula e hizo que la que los rodeaba a ambos disminuyera hasta solo cubrir a Luffy. La cúpula se redujo hasta convertirse en un globo que solo rodeaba la cabeza del capitán con sombrero de paja. Ahora, por más que estirara su cuello seguiría llevando la cúpula.

Luffy aun no podía hablar, pero con el poco aire que guardaba en su pecho hizo llover una cantidad incontable de puños sobre el enemigo. Entonces, Ilear creó una cúpula más que actuó como escudo y los golpes rebotaron. Ya no le quedaba oxígeno a Muguiwuara pero cubrió sus brazos con haki. Cuando estaba al punto de atacar nuevamente, los brazos se desparramaron en el suelo.

Luffy intentó usar haki y estirar los labios lo más que pudo para alcanzar a tomar aire fuera de aquella cúpula que rodeaba su cabeza. Necesitaba pensar en algo mejor pero su cerebro le estaba fallando también. Sujetar la cúpula con ambas manos y usar haki en su cuello y cabeza para sacarla, esa era la única salida, pero los brazos ya no tenían fuerza, ni siquiera sus piernas. Cuando intentó recoger sus brazos, Ilear supo enseguida lo que planeaba hacer.

—¡Aun sin oxígeno puedes pensar!—Dijo con una sonrisa y extendió ambas manos hacia Luffy.

Luffy miró hacia arriba, se había formado una esfera cristalina sobre su cabeza. Ilear la hizo plana como una galleta y con ella, aplastó a Luffy contra el suelo. El joven capitán trató de resistirse pero la tierra se destrozaba bajo él. La presión era tal que la cúpula que rodeaba su cabeza se hizo pedazos.

La presión de la cúpula contra Luffy lo estaba enterrando en la tierra. Trató de cubrir su cuerpo con haki para traspasar la cúpula pero Ilear hizo diez esferas más, las volvió planas y las tiró también sobre él.

—Este es mi límite de cúpulas Muguiwuara, pero dudo que con las pocas fuerzas que te quedan, puedas atravesarlas todas.

Un barco totalmente ajeno a la flota de Ilear o a la marina se acercaba por el flanco izquierdo. Aun estaba lejos de los conflictos pero un telescopio de la mejor resolución dejaba ver todo lo que pasaba a una jovencita de ojos azules.

— ¿Estás seguro de dejarlo así?—Dijo la chica a un hombre parado en la proa. Ya que estaba de espaldas solo se podía ver su pelo rubio.

—Ese día, él decidió que las cosas serían así.

— ¿Por qué eres así? Eres terco, ¡terco! Ni siquiera pudiste explicarte. Estoy segura que lo entenderá.

—Él debió confiar en mí—el hombre bajó la cabeza—debiste confiar en mí, Luffy.

* * *

 **Como siempre** **espero que les haya gustado. Porfa, déjenme saber lo que piensan sobre la historia. ¡Ah, sí! Je, Je, Je, perdonen las faltas de ortografía ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Luchar…! A Luchar leyendo estos textos, ya que es batalla, algunos están un poco cargaditos, discúlpenme si no me di a entender**

* * *

Luffy estaba en una situación desesperada, aquella barrera ejercía un poder aterrador contra él y el suelo. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y el oxígeno en sus pulmones ya era inexistente.

—Déjame actuar—dijo una voz en la cabeza de Luffy.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Dijo Luffy para sí mismo.

—Solo… Luffy.

Luffy pareció perder la conciencia, era como ver un cuerpo sin vida, pero entonces Ilar percibió una extraña energía proveniente del capitán de goma. Era la misma energía de ese entonces, una energía cargada de ira.

Aquella fuerza procedente de Luffy explotó y redujo el material cristalino de aquellas cúpulas aplanadas a simple polvo. Luffy se puso en pie rabiando, le costaba respirar aun.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡TÚUUU! ¡ME LAS PAGARAAAS!

El poder que rodaba al capitán del sombrero de paja era tal que la imagen de su figura se distorsionaba. El haki se liberó de golpe creando ráfagas de viento alrededor. La armadura rojiza de haki cubrió su espalda, hombros y piernas, manteniendo su cuerpo de tamaño normal. De la zona de su cervical, el haki se comenzó a ramificar y se materializó formando unas filosas cuchillas. De su cuerpo comenzó a emanar humo, y este, lo rodeaba.

—MARCHA… DEFINITIVA—dijo entre dientes con el rostro contraído por la furia.

Ilar comenzó a temblar sin siquiera notarlo. Era él. Era la misma bestia que quería devorarlo hacía ya un año. El miedo lo llevó a actuar. Creó tantas cúpulas flotantes como pudo, una dentro de la otra, las aferró y las hizo planas. Parecía un edificio de paredes trasparentes sobre Luffy, un edificio que cuando se derrumbara sobre él no caería únicamente con ayuda de la fuerza de gravedad sino que seguía presionándolo contra el suelo hasta reducirlo a nada.

Una sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de Luffy y desapareció en cuanto inclinó su cuerpo. Aquel haki que salía de su espalda como cuchillos bien afilados comenzó a sobresalir aun más y las disparó como un puerco espín puja sus púas. Aquellas miles de hojas cortantes redujeron las cúpulas aplanadas a pequeños trozos de vidrio. Las hojas de haki se siguieron ramificando y crearon unas inmensas alas. Luffy agitó aquellas alas disolviendo la lluvia de cristal que caería sobre él.

El haki se recogió sobre la espalda de Luffy, quedando aun algunas hojas afiladas sobresaliendo. Mientras estas, que se habían ramificado para crear las alas volvían a su cuerpo, la armadura de haki que se había vuelto casi inexistente regresó a formar las ondulaciones que cubrían sus hombros, brazos, espalda y piernas.

—Cuanto tiempo—dijo Luffy que parecía pasivo.

—Eres tú—dijo Ilar con claro miedo– ¡Eres tú!— enseguida retrocedió sin perder de vista de Luffy—pero solo necesito uno segundos.

Luffy arrugó el ceño ¿De qué habla?

Ilar abrió las manos y se comenzó a extender una cúpula, atravesó a Luffy y siguió sobre el mar. Luffy miró el recorrido de la cúpula y luego miró a Ilar horrorizado.

—¿¡Meterás a tus hombres también en esto!?

Ilar sonrió.

—¡Y TÚ HIJA!—Dijo Luffy aun más asombrado.

En ese instante Ilar frunció el ceño, creó una cúpula lo suficientemente pequeña como para que solo cupiera su cabeza, chasqueó los dedos y seguidamente, comenzó a huir saltando por los cielos.

La anciana, Ilea miró hacia los guardias que custodiaban la entrada al pasadizo bajo tierra. Lo conocía, era un viejo pasadizo que pasaba por una bóveda antes de terminar en el palacio.

Ilea miró hacia el cielo y notó una fuerza aterradora provenir desde la costa, luego de apenas unos segundos notó como una capa cristalina comenzaba a cubrir todo a la vista. Se acercó a los guardias desesperada.

—¡Sí no quieren morir les aconsejo que corraaan!—Dijo la anciana a los guardias y les señaló la cúpula que se extendía rápidamente hacia ellos.

Los guardias vieron el manto cristalino extenderse a distancia y salieron a huir. Sabían lo que les esperaba si se detenían a pensarlo un solo segundo

—Ilar está loco—pensó Ilea—¿Es que acaso piensa cubrir toda la isla? ¡Muchos morirán!

La anciana abrió la puerta del pasadizo con problemas y se adentró a toda prisa en aquella oscuridad.

—¡Hay alguien ahí!—Se escuchó la voz de un hombre. Ilea sonrió, era Ilan, su hijo.

—¡Soy yo, hijo! ¡Soy yo!

—¿Mamá?

—Sí, Ilan.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, está demasiado oscuro! ¡Ten cuidado!

En cuanto Ilea se tocó con su hijo, no lo besó o abrazó aunque se moría por hacerlo, en vez de eso corrió sus manos por los brazos de Ilan y a llegar a las cuerdas hizo hasta lo imposible por desamarrarlas. Luego siguió hasta los pies y los desató igual.

—¡No hay tiempo, Ilan! ¡Tú hermano ha cubierto toda esta parte de la isla, pronto no habrá aire así que… prepárate!

El oxígeno se había esfumado de la cúpula en cuanto Ilar chasqueó los dedos. Robin, que volaba por los aires sintió que no podía respirar y trató de retener el poco aire que le quedaba. Sanji estaba en la parte más intensa en su encuentro contra el hombre cara de piedra pero de pronto, sintió como el humo en sus pulmones era lo único activo.

El cocinero miró hacia arriba y notó el cristal de la cúpula. Sabía que era lo que estaba causando todo aquello. Miró hacia el Sunny, Franky no parecía muy perjudicado pero Chopper, Usopp y Nami no podían decir lo mismo.

Nami fue la primera en derrumbarse en el suelo. Sanji miró el Sunny y luego la cúpula. Estaba más cerca del límite de la cúpula que del barco así que ignoró a su contrincante que también lo había ignorado por tal de salir a buscar en poco de aire.

"Tomaré un poco de aire y se lo cederé a Nami- chuan con un, con un… ¡un beso!" pensó Sanji con una sonrisa.

Zoro miró a su contrincante con la cara arrugada. Su contrincante lo miraba igual. Sus espadas no cedían parados como estatuas. Sus caras estaban rojas, por la fuerza que ejercían uno contra el otro y por la falta de aire.

Se sintió algo caer en el agua. Zoro supo por el rabillo del ojo que se trataba de Robin.

De repente las venas se le hincharon y los músculos se le contrajeron, una fuerza aterradora le gritaba con urgencia que quería salir.

El enemigo se resistió y volvió a exponer su sonrisa retorcida.

"No tengo tiempo para ti" pensó Zoro y ejerció tanta fuerza contra la espada del enemigo que lo arrojó por los aires rompiendo el mástil del barco y luego la estructura.

Zoro corrió hacia la borda, sujetó sus tres espadas y se lanzó hacia el agua sin titubear. Nadó desesperadamente y estiró los brazos hacia Robin. Él también necesitaba aire y si para cuando volvieran a la superficie su capitán no había terminado con todo, él y Robin… "Confió en ti, Luffy"

—Hay una especie de pared cristalina que nos impide avanzar—dice Sabo desde la proa del barco. Estiró una mano hacía la cúpula y usó haki, al hacerlo pudo atravesar aquella pared.

Sabo miró el aire dentro la cúpula, las gaviotas caían una tras otra.

—Al parecer dentro de la cúpula no hay oxígeno.

—Sabo, si esto sigue así los muguiwuaras van a morir—dijo la chica compañera de Sabo y le entregó el telescopio.

Sabo tomó el telescopio y miró hacía donde, hacía apenas unos minutos habían sentido un potente haki. Logró ver a Luffy y en cuanto lo hizo, devolvió el objeto a su compañera.

—Él… se ha hecho más fuerte.

Luffy reaccionó en cuanto vio huir a su enemigo. Estiró su brazo y como una flecha llegó a Ilar, lo agarró fuertemente del hombro y lo arrojó contra el suelo. Una de las formas materializadas de haki que sobresalía de su espalda se estiró como una goma adoptando la forma de un largo cono, repentinamente se enterró en el suelo y en menos de un pestañar había arrastrado a Luffy frente a Ilar.

Ilar reaccionó y se puso en pie. Creó tantas cúpulas como pudo para formar un escudo y atrapó a Luffy en una nueva capa de cristal que en vez de adoptar la forma circular, adoptó la figura de Luffy y lo atrapó volviéndolo una estatua.

Luffy estaba posicionado justo frente a Ilar preparado para darle un buen golpe. Ilar respiró profundo, creía que así había sido capaz de retenerlo, pero la tensión en los músculos de Luffy era tanta que su simple movimiento y la presión de su haki desvaneció la cárcel de aquel misterioso material cristalino que lo mantenía inmóvil.

Ilar miró a Luffy con los ojos al punto de salírseles.

Luffy arqueó su espalda para doblar la fuerza en su golpe y mientras lo hacía, aquel haki que sobresalía de su espalda regresó a formar parte de su cuerpo. La armadura se extendió aun más sobre su piel cubriendo su pecho, abdomen, cuello y parte de su cara. El puño pareció crecer ante Ilar.

El príncipe se protegió el rostro con ambos brazos, pero el golpe fue tan brutal que destruyó sus músculos y huesos a tal punto que parecían una goma destrozada. El puño de Luffy impactó contra el rostro de Ilar y lo enterró en la tierra.

Ilar escupió la sangre mientras caía completamente inconsciente.

Luffy miró el cuerpo derrotado del enemigo y se irguió. Miró sus manos cubiertas de haki y apretó el puño.

—Yo nunca mataría a nadie—dirigió el puño lentamente contra el suelo y sin tocarlo, se volvió un hueco, como si una fuerza invisible cavara la tierra. Aquella inmensa presión hacía temblar la superficie y obligaba a la olas a volver por el mismo camino removiendo bruscamente el incontable número de barcos enemigos—"sí vuelves a retener así la fuerza del impacto, me devolverás un cuerpo roto"—dijo una voz en su cabeza. Luffy sonrió y tras respirar profundo, el haki despareció dejándolo con un dolor demoledor— Aun me puedo hacer más fuerte—dijo con su sonrisa característica y se tiró de espaldas al suelo. Miró el cielo, la cúpula se desvanecía poco a poco.

Sanji se preparaba para besar a Nami, estaba listo, listísimo para hacerlo pero antes de que pudiera, la chica tomó aire abriendo la boca inmensa y empujó el cuerpo del cocinero.

— ¡Namin-chuan!—Dijo Sanji con una sonrisa y luego suspiró—Este Luffy idiota, ¿no podía esperar un segundo más?

En ese instante Zoro subió a la superficie del Sunny con Robin sobre los hombros. Su cuerpo empapado y el de la mujer mojaron la cubierta. Zoro recostó a Robin con cuidado y se recostó él también para tomar aire mejor.

— ¿Qué decías de Luffy?—Dijo Zoro jadeando—Sí hubiese demorado un segundo más, Robin y yo estaríamos muertos.

Robin comenzó a toser y a escupir agua, respiró profundo una y otra vez y cuando estuvo preparada para hablar, miró a Zoro

—Gracias.

— ¡Creí que moriría!—Dijo Nami que al parecer también se recuperaba bien—Espero que Luffy esté bien.

Franky miró a Chopper y a Usopp. Ellos estarían bien.

— ¡Uf! Realmente creí que moriría asfixiado—dijo Usopp con llanto y gritos.

Luego Franky miró hacía donde tenían a Verónica amarrada. La chica no parecía reaccionar.

— ¡Chicos!—Dijo Franky—Ella no parece muy bien.

— ¡Verónica-chuan!—Sanji enseguida corrió ante Verónica y se agachó frente a ella—Verónica-chuan lo que necesita es un cálido beso de mis labios y entonces…—Un fuerte golpe impactó contra su rostro. La chica había despertado al fin.

— ¡¿Qué planeabas hacer?!

—Solo te iba a dar un poco de oxígeno, Verónica-chuan. ¿Estás segura que no lo necesitas?—Estiró sus labios hacía Verónica pero esta le dio un nuevo golpe en la cara.

— ¡Claro que no!

—En serio creí que estaríamos súuuper muertos.

—Todo gracias a Luffy—dijo Robin y miró hacia la costa. Los demás también lo hicieron.

El hombre que se había enfrentado a Sanji se acercó al barco saltando por los aires y miró a Zoro.

—Kanay era fuerte—dijo el hombre—pero supongo que no fue nada contra ti, Roronoa Zoro—miró hacia su barco y vio el mástil destrozado y un gran orificio en su cubierta.

—¿Qué harán ahora?—Dijo Sanji y encendió un cigarrillo—¿Planeas seguir luchando?

—Sabíamos que su capitán era un monstruo muy fuerte pero, debo confesar que no creí que derrotaría a Ilar-sama tan pronto.

— ¿Entonces sabían que su principito perdería?

—No, nadie lo sabía, pero yo lo sospechaba—miró hacia la costa y enfocó la mirada—Al parecer Barzo derrotó a Doto. Nunca ha ganado a Barzo en niveles de fuerza así que era prácticamente imposible que lo hiciera ahora.

Sanji miró al hombre que flotaba por los aires mientras sacaba el cigarrillo de la boca y expulsaba el humo. Aunque no me pudo acertar ningún golpe… yo ni siquiera pude rozarle. Protege bien sus manos, era de esperarse de un buen cocinero. Este hombre… es fuerte.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu nombre?—Preguntó Sanji.

—Reorganizaré todo este lio y nos retiraremos—dijo y le dio la espalda a Sanji—Puedes llamarme Canán, Piernanegra.

Barzo salía del agua paso a paso mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de su excompañero, Doto. Dejó el cuerpo en la orilla y se volteó para ver a Canán saltar por los aires mientras ordenaba la retirada. Canán había llegado a la isla poco menos de un año, no sabía absolutamente nada de él pero ya que demostró que era fuerte e Ilar necesitaba personas así, el príncipe no dudo por mucho tiempo para elevarlo al nivel de comandante. Agarró fuertemente la espada que le había cedido Zoro. Era la espada que había forjado el 1er Lord y así mismo, rey de los espadachines. Nunca perdería contra Doto y menos, teniendo aquella arma.

Barzo miró a Luffy tendido en el suelo y se le acercó.

—¿Estás bien, muguiwuara?

Luffy elevó los ojos hacia Barzo y sonrió.

—Perfectamente—miró por un filo a Ilar—pero no estoy muy seguro de él.

Barzo se arrodilló frente a Ilar.

—Ilar-sama ¿cómo fue que llegó a esto?

—Él no morirá—dijo Luffy y se puso en pie—pero pagará por todo lo que ha hecho.

Pasaron unas largas horas desde la derrota de Ilar, el príncipe malvado. Luffy dormía como un piedra en el barco mientras los demás, festejaban. Verónica, había vuelto al castillo con su tío y abuela, al cabo de un tiempo llamarón a los Muguiwuara por el Den Den mushi para agradecerles e invitarles a una cena especial en el palacio.

El rey, Ilan, que al fin se había liberado de la crueldad de su hermano escuchó la historia pacientemente de boca de Verónica y de Ilea. No podía creer que el mismo hombre al que llamaban monstruo, el que un año atrás había violado aquellas tierras para asesinar a su hermano era hoy quien los salvaba "y un pirata" se dijo con una sonrisa.

Sabo caminaba por una oscura calle en los lugares más intrínsecos de la ciudad. Las fiestas, la música y los gritos de festejos por la derrota y el derrumbe del yugo del príncipe eran ensordecedores, aun en aquellas calles escasas de alegría llegaban con casi toda la intensidad.

Un hombre pasó a un lado de Sabo por aquella estrecha calle y lo rozó. Sabo enseguida reaccionó agarrando fuertemente la mano entrenada del hombre y le prendió fuego. El hombre soltó un grito y junto con él la bolsa de monedas que le había arrebatado al 2do de las Fuerzas revolucionarias.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?—Dijo Sabo antes de que el hombre saliera a correr.

El hombre recogió la bolsa y se la devolvió a Sabo en las manos.

—Dis… discúlpeme—dijo y tras un chillido de claro miedo salió a correr.

—Veo que las malas mañas nunca cambiarán en estos callejones—dijo una figura que apareció entre las sombras. Sabo reaccionó a la voz y se volteó para ver a esa persona— ¿Supiste que tu hermano derrotó a Ilar?

—Lo estuve observando—dijo Sabo y se cubrió el rostro con su sombrero para continuar con sus siguientes palabras—y recuerda… ya no somos hermanos, Canán. ¿Qué me averiguaste?

—Tal y cómo calculaste el árbol apareció cerca de las aguas de esta isla pero no lo pude encontrar.

—Noté que te acercaste mucho a Ilar.

—Me pediste que lo hiciera, y eso hice.

— ¿Qué averiguaste de él y la familia?

—Nada. Ilar no tenía nada semejante a una fruta de deseos—dijo Canán y Sabo bajó la mirada decepcionado—en cuanto a lo otro, hace apenas unos días un hombre apareció en la isla especulando que había encontrado el árbol y que se había hecho con una fruta.

—¿Encontraste a ese hombre?

—Sí, pero tarde, ya alguien se la había comprado. Lo bueno es que averigüé más sobre el árbol del siglo. Al parecer una persona solo puede llevar una fruta consigo, si intentas tomar una segunda o una tercer, se desvanece en tus manos.

— ¿Qué averiguaste de la persona que se hizo con la fruta?

—El hombre no me supo decir, él solo quería el dinero. Estuve averiguando y supe que algunos hombres de Barba Negra habían estado rondando estos callejones…

— ¿Cómo?

* * *

 **Cuando terminé este capítulo me percaté de algo. Debo disculparme por ser tan irregular a la hora de subir los capítulos o por hacer unos de cinco, otros de ocho, de doce y hasta de dos páginas. ¡Esto es una locura! Y sobre todo… por un error fatal, lo estuve haciendo inconscientemente ya que el nombre de la anciana es Ilea y él príncipe es su hijo. En vez de "Ilar" que es su verdadero nombre lo estuve llamando "Ilear" Lo siento mucho. Perdónenme ¿Sí? Primero me vuelo las cifras, luego escribo mal las palabras (gramaticalmente) y para acabar, cometo este error, soy un fiasco.**

 **Hice un dibujo de la "Marcha Definitiva" que inventé para el Luffy de este mundo, lo subiré a DevianArt, estará por ahí, tomen un tiempo y véanlo para que me comenten al respecto… sino es mucha molestia. ;) Muchas gracias… muchas, pero muchas gracias… no se imaginan la escapatoria enorme que ha sido Fanfiction para liberar mi estrés. Nos vemos y no olviden que soy DUCHER.**


	13. Chapter 13

**No sé qué tan emocionante o que tan decepciónate sea este capítulo pero PLEASE, acompáñenme en este viaje de letras. Y… ARRANQUEMOS ; )**

Era tarde en la noche y los habitantes de la isla aun celebraban, e incluso en el castillo, las luces parecían una lluvia de arcoíris.

Sabo se volteó para ver el panorama antes de subir al barco. Se le escapó una sonrisa.

— ¿Extrañas a tu hermano?—Preguntó Canán.

Sabo apartó la mirada unos segundos.

—No olvides lo que te pedí.

—Cambiar de tema no cambiará nada—dijo el hombre mientras buscaba algo en una bolsa que colgaba de su hombro. Le extendió un pastelillo a Sabo—Los orneé antes de venir. Necesito la opinión de alguien.

Sabo alzó una ceja hacia Canán.

—¿Qué tontería inventaste?

Canán, al ver que Sabo ignoró su oferta, se metió los pastelillos en la boca.

—Tuve que decir que soy cocinero—dijo con la boca repleta—Ilar ya tenía a un idiota que quería superar a Roronoa—se sacudió las manos y sonrió—así que me tuve que volver el enemigo de su enemigo para ser su "amigo".

El peli amarrillo sonrió.

—La verdad, creo que tengo talento para esto de la cocina. Ah! No te preocupes, seguiré al pie de la letra tus instrucciones.

—Estoy seguro de que sí—Sabo le dio la espalda al hombre y se metió en el barco.

En la mañana, Luffy no se quería despertar ni aunque lo tumbaran de la cama así que tuvieron que esperar a que el estómago le arrebatara el sueño.

Cuando todo estuvo listo tuvieron que huir de la isla como criminales. Garp, no había hecho su trabajo el día anterior, así que en este debía hacer algo.

Verónica, Barzo e Ilea los despidieron desde la arena. Luffy y los demás muguiwaras los estuvieron saludando hasta que por fin se perdieron de vista.

Se escucharon mormullos y cientos de pisadas a espaldas de Verónica y compañía. Era el pueblo quién saludaba ahora a los muguiwaras. Eran tantos los que se agruparon que la marina no pudo atravesar el genterío para seguir al Sunny.

Garp vio el espectáculo y se rio a carcajadas.

—Solo Luffy podría llevar a todo un pueblo a hacer algo semejante.

—No es momento para reírse, vicealmirante—dijo Coby—Se supone que debería estar detrás de Luffy-san.

Garp miró a Coby por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿No crees que estoy flaco?—Se tocó el estómago—Creo que voy a comer.

—No es momento para pensar en eso, Garp-san.

Garp le dio unas palmadas a Coby en la espalda y dio media vuelta.

—Vamos, vamos, tú también deberías comer.

—Pero…

Aunque ya no se alcanzaba a ver nada más que mar, Luffy aun estaba en la popa con una sonrisa. Tenía grabado en la mente el buen sabor de la carne del banquete que habían celebrado en el palacio.

El grupo se encontraba sobre cubierta, apartados de su capitán. Juntos, guardaban un secreto que podría estallar como una bomba. No se sentían bien con aquello y algunos querían hasta decirle, pero… ¿qué haría su capitán con aquella información?

Robin se acercó a Luffy.

— ¿Sucede algo, Robin?—Dijo Luffy.

— Cuando tu abuelo vino al barco aquella noche, nos habló de algo…

—RoRoRo… ¡Robin! ¡Qué está diciendo?—Dijo a toda prisa Usopp.

Robin miró al narizón y sonrió.

—No es nada de lo que imaginas, Usopp.

Usopp respiró con alivio.

— ¿De qué hablan?—Preguntó Luffy y los miró a todos extrañados. Ninguno de sus camaradas lo veía a los ojos ¿Por qué?—¿Qué les sucede a todos?

—Escucha Luffy—Robin llamó la atención del capitán—sobre tu abuelo, me quedé angustiada porque nos habló como si el Sabo de este mundo ya no existiera. Ya que han pasado tantas cosas, creí posible que Sabo ya no estuviese vivo… sin embargo, esto nos llegó en la mañana—Robin le extendió una carta al del sombrero de paja.

—¿Es… es de Sabo?

Robin asintió.

Luffy tomó la carta y la leyó en silencio.

—Es peligroso—dijo Usopp llevándose los dedos a la boca y mirando a todas direcciones—y si la carta habla de eso.

—Si la carta habla de eso…—dijo Zoro. El espadachín y el cocinero se miraron las caras—habrá que enfrentarlo, así se acaba este tema de una maldita vez.

"Hola Luffy.

Espero que no seas testarudo y rompas esta carta antes de leerla—Luffy se extrañó ¿Por qué rompería la carta de Sabo?— Muchas miradas están posadas en ti, lo que viene no lo podrás superar tan fácilmente. Dale las instrucciones que están escritas al final a tu navegante y diríjanse allí. Todo aquel que esté de tú parte, estará esperándote. En cuanto a Ace, yo me encargaré.

Cuídate."

—¿Ace?—Dijo Luffy aun más extrañado ¿qué quería decir con Ace?

—¡YA SE ENTERÓ! —Dijo Usopp con los ojos desorbitados—¡PARA LUFFY, NO HAGAS NINGUNA ESTUPIDEZ!

—¡Nami!—Dijo el capitán muy serio

—¡Oye, oye Luffyyy! ¡Vamos a pensar las cosas bien ¿sí?!

—¡Nami, quiero que me lleves a esta isla!

Nami se acercó y le echó una ojeada a la carta antes de ver finalmente las coordenadas. Franky, Brook, Usopp e inclusive Chopper cambió de forma para lograr ver lo que estaba escrito.

—Ufff!—Usopp se relajó a leer la carta.

—Luffy ¿Estás seguro de esto?—Dijo el cyborg—Podría ser una trampa.

—Franky tiene razón—dijo Robin—Además, la carta nos llegó de forma muy sospechosa.

— ¿Qué haremos entonces, Luffy-san?

Luffy miró a Nami.

—Yo te llevaré siempre a donde digas—dijo la navegante.

Luego el capitán miró a Zoro.

—Tú eres el que da las órdenes y yo voy a donde tú vallas, Luffy.

Luego miró al cocinero. Sanji acababa de sacarse un cigarrillo.

—Sin mi cocina no tendrías fuerzas ni siquiera para dar las órdenes, capitán—dijo y sonrió.

Entonces Luffy miró a Brook, a Farnky, a Robin, a Chopper y a Usopp.

—¡A donde tú vallas, Luffy!—Dijo el venado.

—Siempre es un placer acompañarte, Luffy-san.

—¡Esto será suuuper- largo! Mejor preparo los barriles de cola por si hay alguna emergencia.

—¿Tú crees que la carta es realmente de Sabo, Luffy?—Preguntó la arqueóloga.

—No solo lo creo, Robin, lo sé. Esa carta es de Sabo. Lo presiento—sonrió—y algo bueno nos espera allí.

El día pasó lento sobre el barco, siempre algún que otro contratiempo pero nada que su talentosa navegante no pudiese manejar.

La cena estaba lista y ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa, todos excepto Luffy.

—No es extraño que Luffy no sea el primero—Dijo Usopp.

—Creo que se quedó en la proa—dijo Robin—Iré a buscarlo.

—No, no hace falta Robin-chan. Yo iré.

Sanji salió del comedor y fue hasta la proa. Tal y como había dicho Robin, Luffy estaba allí. El capitán permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y miraba a la distancia con los ojos fruncidos.

—¡Oye Luffy! ¿Acaso no escuchaste que la comida está servida?—Sanji agarró el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y expulsó el humos de su boca—¡Vamos, Luffy, deja las idioteces y entra, que los demás están esperando!

Luffy agarró el sombrero sobre su cabeza con una mano y miró al cocinero de refilón.

—¡Ooooh! ¿Así es cómo me tratas en el otro mundo, Sanji?

 **Porfa, déjenme sus comentarios, si nos es tan pesado díganme que les ha parecido todo este mundo de Más One Piece, o por lo menos el capítulo. Yo estaré esperando con una sonrisa. Gracias XD …**


	14. Chapter 14

**Antes de comenzar este capítulo quisiera saludar y agradecer a todos los que toman un trocito de su tiempo para leer esta historia. También quiero enviar un saludo especial y un gran agradecimiento a DLeonor por sus comentarios, comentarios que han sido mi motor propulsor. Gracias "DL".**

 **Espero que este capítulo les resulte interesante. Y… aquiiiií VAMOOOS! ; )**

Luffy se miró las manos, eran más grandes de lo que recordaba. Se sentía extraño, era como si aquel ya no fuese su cuerpo. Luego miró a Sanji a los ojos, ya prácticamente no tenía que alzar la mirada.

—He crecido bastante para ser apenas unos días.

Sanji se extrañó con el comentario de aquel Luffy y se puso en guardia.

—Tú no eres nuestro Luffy.

—OH! No sabía que fuera de ustedes.

—¿Qué pasó con nuestro capitán?—Sanji apretó los puños bien fuerte. Aquel Luffy le hacía erizar los pelos—¡Responde!

El chico del sombrero de paja respiró profundo.

—Sí en el otro mundo aun me hablabas así, deben de ser de hace un año. Muchas cosas cambiaran, así que prepárate, camarada.

—No sé qué mierda estás hablando, solo dime dónde está nuestro capitán.

—No te preocupes, Sanji—Luffy sonrió. Ya no parecía la misma sonrisa—su capitán está durmiendo. Tenía tanta hambre que apenas podía abrir los ojos así que aproveché el momento. No te preocupes, en cuanto despierte, yo desapareceré. Por ahora…—pasó a un lado de Sanji y atravesó la cubierta—¿Qué esperas, Sanji? Creí que ya todos esperaban en la mesa.

En realidad Sanji no quería portarse así, era Luffy igualmente ¿no? pero porque aquel chico tenía una mirada tan diferente, su presencia era tan perturbadora que incluso le arrebató la serenidad.

—Ya que estás aquí—Sanji hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse—Una ayuda estaría bien.

—¿Ayuda? No creo que pueda hacer mucho en la situación actual.

—No necesitamos mucho, solo información.

Luffy se ajustó el sombrero ocultando la mirada de Sanji.

—Como quieran.

La chica de ojos azules se acercó a Sabo que miraba fijamente al mar. En primera instancia se mantuvo quieta a espaldas del joven.

Sabo notó su presencia, pero ya que la chica no hablaba fue él quien comenzó.

—¿Sucede algo?—Dijo sin voltearse.

—No te sigas haciendo el fuerte, me duele verte así. Lo que hiciste, lo que estás al punto de hacer, sé que todo esto te tiene mal y más por lo que ocurrió entre tú y Luffy, pero… nada cambiará si no hablas con él.

—Ya he dado el primer paso.

—¿Cómo? ¿Enviando una carta? Él necesita…

—Basta. Muchas cosas han cambiado, Luffy ha cambiado y seguirá así porque muchas cosas más cambiarán.

—¿No apoyarás a Luffy en esta batalla?

—Tengo otra batalla más que pelear. Debo aprovechar este nuevo encuentro entre Luffy y la marina para entrar a Marinford—apretó los puños y miró a la chica—encontraré esa fruta a como dé lugar.

—¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? Nada de lo que pasó en la guerra fue tu culpa. No podías salvarlo…

—¡Sí podía!

—No tenías recuerdos, Sabo. Claro que no…

—¡No lo entiendes! Nunca me lo perdonaré. Yo traeré a Ace…—bajó la mirada y recordó su tiempo de infancia junto a Luffy y Ace—aunque me cueste la… —soltó el aire de su pecho, se paró recto y permaneció en silencio.

La chica bajó la cabeza con la mirada entristecida, no dijo más, dio media vuelta y dejó al chico de cabellera rubia solitario.

En cuanto Luffy entró al comedor se quedó quieto mirando a los que serían sus camaradas. Eran más alegres de lo que podían recordar.

—Sanji, ya que Luffy está aquí, sirve la cena—dijo el venado mientras olfateaba el aroma de la comida.

—Jai, jai—dijo el cocinero mientras subía las mangas de su traje. Miró a Luffy por el rabillo del ojo, no tenía idea de cómo introducirlo.

Sanji comenzó a repartir la mesa, todos estaban ansiosos por comer, todos excepto Luffy que aun no se habían sentado.

Cuando el cocinero pasó a un lado del espadachín, este lo detuvo unos instante.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? Estás tenso—dijo Zoro.

—Supongo que tú te darías cuenta.

—Bueno, Luffy generalmente no libera tanta presión.

—¿No te vas a sentar, Luffy?—Preguntó Robin.

—No me digas que no quieres comer—dijo Usopp irónico—te duele la barriga o algo. No, espera, creo que aun así comerías…

—¡Oye Luffy! Será mejor que comas o me tendrás que pagar por hacerme esperar—dijo Nami con su sonrisa característica.

—¿Algo te inquieta Luffy-san? No pareces el mismo.

—Es porque no lo soy, Brook. Veo que aun no han perdido la costumbre.

En cuanto Luffy habló, todos se callaron. Por algún motivo los pelos se les habían puesto de puntas. Sanji y Zoro, en cambio, permanecían quietos. El cocinero fumaba y el espadachín comía pero sin apartar la vista de chico del sombrero de paja.

—Luffy ¿eres tú?—Preguntó Franky.

—Claro que soy Luffy, Franky… solo que no su Luffy.

Robin enseguida se puso en pie mientras miraba fijamente al del sombrero de paja

—¿Eres él Luffy de este mundo?

Luffy asientió y los demás se sorprendieron aun más con su afirmación.

—Entonces dinos, por favor—continuó la arqueóloga que parecía desesperada por saber—¿qué está pasando aquí realmente, y sobre todo—Robin arrugó el ceño. Solo eran suposiciones pero sentía que explotaría si no las sacaba a la luz— qué sucedió entre tú y Sabo hace un año?

—Tú sí que no cambias, Robin. Dudo que el abuelo les dijera algo y más que nada, que Sabo se encontrara con ustedes deliberadamente, así que no entiendo en qué basas tu pregunta.

—¿Robin, de qué estas hablando?—Preguntó Nami extrañada, todos parecían estar igual—¿Por qué no dices nada?

—Lo siento chicos, no quería meterles cosas en la cabeza sin estar segura—Robin miró al del sombrero de paja—Es precisamente porqué Garp no mencionó el nombre de Sabo que comencé a tener dudas, pero no me hubiese atrevido a preguntar si no hubiese leído la carta de Sabo.

—¿Carta?—arrugó el ceño—Rompimos todo tipo de conexión hace un año, dudo que hiciera tal cosa si no fuese algo importante ¿puedo verla?

—Vi a Luffy guardarla en la faja del sombrero—dijo Usopp.

El chico de la cicatriz bajo el ojo agarró el sombrero y busco entre la faja roja. Encontró la carta y enseguida la comenzó a leer. En cuanto terminó, la devolvió al mismo lugar y se colocó el sombrero.

—Lo que acabas de decir, confirma que si pasó algo entre tú y Sabo ¿puedes no darle vueltas al asunto y decirnos qué fue?—dijo Zoro, Luffy y los demás se voltearon para verlo.

La mirada de Luffy y Zoro se encontraron. Parecían dos bestias dispuestas a luchar. Luffy cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Sé que sabes perfectamente la diferencia de poder que hay entre ambos, y aun así…—Se cubrió la expresión con el sombrero—Cosas pasaron, cosas que me obligaron a diferir del Luffy que conocen pero, no importa de qué mundo o de que dimensión vengan, yo sigo siendo Luffy y ustedes mi camaradas.

Todos los Muguiwuaras quedaron suspendidos en las palabras del chico de sombrero de paja. Aquellas palabras aun no habían cambiado, eso significaba que muy dentro, seguía siendo el Luffy que conocían.

Zoro apartó la mirada y luego miró a Luffy a los ojos.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—¿Puedes ahora decirnos… lo qué pasó?—Dijo Robin.

—Supongo que el abuelo ya les contó sobre la batalla de hace un año contra la Marina. Ellos debían defender al tenryubito y yo debía recuperar los restos de Ace.—Luffy tomó asiento y se cubrió el rostro—Quién permitió que todo pasase, fue Sabo.

—¡¿EEEEEEH?!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hoy, no comienzo con mucho entusiasmo, cosas pasaron y más cosas pasaran que me impedirán seguir con ustedes por un largo tiempo, espero poder reducirlo. Este capítulo, me dije " tengo que hacerlo, sí, o sí!" Espero que les guste. Siempre acostumbro a agradecer sus comentarios, pero hubo una persona a la que no le pude agradecer. Guest: fue hace ya unas dos semanas pero… gracias por tu comentario, debiste notar que subí el siguiente enseguida. Espero que te haya gustado. Y… ahora sí. COMENCEMOS!**

Los Muguiwaras apenas podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar y Luffy se preparaba para descargar todo aquel peso sobre ellos. En eso Sanji, que intentaba sobrellevar las cosas lo mejor posible, sirvió un plato de carne sobre la mesa.

Luffy repentinamente cayó de golpe sobre el plato.

—¡Oye, oye ¿qué te sucede?!—Lo tocó Sanji por el hombro.

—¿Está dormido?—Dijo Usopp.

Luffy comenzó a olisquear.

—Comida—Abrió los ojos y los mantuvo entreabiertos—¡Comida!—Abrió los ojos de golpe al ver la carne.

El del sombrero de paja comenzó a comer con la ansiedad a tope y mientras masticaba con la boca bien llena comenzó a mirar extrañado a sus camaradas. Estaban en show.

—¿No van a comer?—Logró decir Luffy apenas.

Los muguiwuaras se miraron las caras y luego miraron a Luffy.

—Luffy, maldito!—dijo Sanji claramente enojado y lo apretó fuertemente por el cuello—Trae al otro Luffy, al otro!—El cocinero soltó a su capitán y se llevó una mano a la cabeza—Tenías que aparecer cuando nadie te había llamado.

—Luffy—resaltó Robin trastornada y sobre todo, ansiosa por saber—De casualidad ¿no puedes llamar al otro Luffy?

—¿Al otro Lufffy?

—De una forma o de otra, sé que en algún momento debiste intercambiar algunas palabras con él.

—Ah! Ese… no me cae bien.

—¡El problema no es que te caiga bien, Luuuffyyy!—Saltó a decir Usopp todo alterado—¡El problema es…! El problema es…—cruzó los brazo sobre su pecho—necesitamos hablar con él—dijo muy serio y forzando la calma.

Luffy miró a sus camaradas. Todos asintieron a la vez.

—No sé qué es lo que quieren con él pero, esa persona… no es buena.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Luffy?—Preguntó Robin.

El chico del sombrero de paja frunció los ojos mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Recordó el odio agobiante que se le retorcía en el pecho cuando estuvo frente a Ilar, los deseos de sangre que le nublaban la mente. Ese Luffy quería matar al enemigo sin piedad.

Zoro se puso en pie, serio, y miró a su capitán justo a los ojos.

—Luffy no necesita responder a esa pregunta, Robin. Sí dice que no es bueno, es porque no lo es.

Sanji se sacó el cigarrillo y miró al espadachín de reojo.

—Estoy totalmente de acurdo.

—Pero ese no es el problema—dijo Nami—Necesitamos saber el por qué de aquello.

Luffy miró a sus camaradas de un lugar a otro.

— ¿De qué hablan?

Nami forzó una sonrisa.

—De nada importante, Luffy. No es nada. Nada. Absolutamente, nada.

* * *

Era tarde en la noche, ya no había un muguiwara despierto, nadie excepto, Luffy. El del sombrero de paja permanecía de pie en medio de la cubierta con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué le dijiste a mis camaradas?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Se están portando aun más extraño.

—Qué clase de capitán eres? No sabes que tus "camaradas" te guardan información? O por lo menos, deberías imaginártelo.

El ceño de Luffy se frunció y en el acto, apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Enfurece. Yo también lo haría.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—…

* * *

En la madrugada, un pequeño barco se acercaba a los Muguiwuaras. Una figura permanecía parada en cubierta mientras miraba entre la oscuridad de la noche la leve silueta del Sunny. Una sonrisa se le reflejó en el rostro. Tocó la empuñadura de una larga katana en su cintura y tomó aire con clara ansiedad.

—Por fin conoceré, al del Haki más fuerte.


	16. Chapter 16

**Estaba ansiosa por continuar. A penas han pasado semanas pero siento que han pasado meses desde que subí mi último capítulo. Ok… Arranquemos! "Esto lo digo con mucho entusiasmo"**

* * *

Es una mañana hermosa y los muguiwuaras disfrutan de las delicias preparadas por Sanji. Su alegría no parece flaquear. Nadie diría que están al punto de enfrentar una guerra.

—¡Muguiwuaras!—Se escuchó un grito desde cubierta. Era una voz desconocida—¡Mi nombre es Theend D Yai y soy el 2do Lord Espadachín! ¡Salgan muguiwuaras! ¡Sé que están ahí!

La tripulación salió para ver de quien se trataba y claro, Luffy no dejó de lado su pieza de carne.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?—Dijo Luffy mientras masticaba la carne. Frente a él había un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y con el pelo prácticamente rapado.

—¡Lo acabo de decir muguiwuara!

—Lo siento estaba comiendo así que no te escuché bien. ¿Qué deseas?

—Como 2do Lord yo…—el hombre se tambaleó pero enseguida recobró el equilibrio—yo…—dijo finalmente y cayó de cara sobre la cubierta.

—¡Oye, ¿estás bien?!—Dijo Chopper que no esperó un segundo para acercarse a atenderlo.

* * *

—Esto… esto está buenísimo—dijo el de anchos hombros mientras comía la comida de Sanji—¡Umm Umm! En serio… ya se… umm, por qué eres el mejor cocinero del mar. Esto está… delicioso.

—Ahora, solo necesita recobrar energía—dijo Chopper.

—Pero si solo era hambre—Protesta el narizón.

—Ya te dimos comida ¿Ahora dinos que quieres?—Dijo Sanji mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo.

—Supe…—la toz le impidió continuar así que se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho y agarró un vaso de agua—. Supe que se enfrentarán a la Marina nuevamente y que todo aquel que los apoya los estará esperando en una isla determinada por estos mares.

—Espera ¿Cómo supiste eso?—Dijo Zoro con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí él lo sabe, entonces cualquiera podría saberlo—Dijo Usopp.

—Lo siento pera esa no es una información que puedan guardar bajo siete llaves—dijo el hombre y terminó de comer—Gracias por la comida. Hace más de una semana que estuve rondando por esto mares para encontrarlos. Era una posibilidad remota, así que supongo que debo comenzar a creer en la suerte.

—Está bien, 2do Lord—dijo Zoro con ironía—podemos saber ya ¿qué quieres de nosotros?

—Nada… por ahora. Solo quiero ayudarlos en su guerra.

—¿Por qué nos ayudarías?

El hombre sonrió y luego de mirar a Luffy volvió su mirada hacia Zoro.

—Nadie quiere ser el segundo por siempre ¿verdad?—se puso en pie y agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada en su cintura—Seis meses atrás me encontré con Ojo de Halcón, me dijo que solo aceptaría mi reto cuando lograra vencerte, Roronoa Zoro. Lucharé a tu lado pero en cuanto termine esta guerra… ¿aceptarías mi reto?

Zoro dio un paso hacia su retador y al igual que él, apretó la empuñadura de unas de sus espadas.

—Primero debo estar al lado de mi capitán—dijo Zoro—pero en cuanto termine la guerra, si aun estamos vivos, lucharé contra ti.

—Mientras yo esté vivo—Luffy, dio un paso al frente—Ninguno de mis camaradas morirá—Apretó los puños y bajó la mirada. El rostro de Luffy se ensombreció—No dejaré que nadie más muera, nadie más.

—¿Luffy, estás bien?—Preguntó Robin.

—Solo algunas dudas, pero estoy bien.

—¿De qué hablas, Luffy?—Está vez fue Nami quien preguntó—Estás un poco extraño. ¿No será que…? Eres Luffy… ¿verdad?

—Soy yo, Nami. Ya les dije, estoy bien. No tienen por qué preocuparse.

—Como dije antes—El 2do Lord dio un paso al frente—mi nombre es Theend.D Yai , es un placer conocerte, Monky. "El del haki más fuerte"

—¿Es en serio?—Dijo Usopp con una sonrisa—¿Así es como conocen a Luffy por ahí?

—Lo conocen de muchas maneras—respondió Yai—"El del haki más fuerte" "La bestia del Haki" "El quinto emperador" "Heredero del trono" Creo que hay más pero…

—Espera, espera. ¿Heredero al trono?—Dijo Franky.

—Muchos creen que su capitán es quien debería heredar el trono del rey pirata.

—Eso es suuuper.

—Al parecer ya no solo se trata de fama, Luffy—Dijo Robin.

—Si pudiéramos llevarnos un poco cuando regresemos—dijo Usopp—. Sería conveniente que al enemigo le tiemblen las piernas cuando nos vean.

—Ya estamos cerca, chicos—dijo Nami tras ver el reloj en su muñeca—.La isla debería verse en cualquier momento.

—Luffy—Sanji se acercó al capitán—Supongo que necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir pero… no es demasiado apresurado confiar en él.

Luffy miró a Sanji de reojo y luego a Zoro.

—Zoro, mantenlo vigilado—Dijo Luffy.

—¿Ahora también debo hacer de niñera?

—Te lo encargo.

—Jai! Jai! Captain.

La isla se comenzó a visualizar y en la costa, cientos de barcos.

—Al final, decidiste pagarles con la misma moneda—dijo la voz en la cabeza de Luffy.

—Si no quieren que yo sepa, deben seguir creyendo que no lo sé.

—Prácticamente te están traicionando, ¿realmente vas a dejar esto así?

—Solo el tiempo necesario.

* * *

 **Ok, Ok, se está haciendo más y más complicado. Los siento mucho y gracias por leerme, aunque no ha sido muy largo. De hecho, lo prefiero así. Resulta más fácil y menos engorroso a la hora de leer. Si pudieran ver mi cara cuando abro un fic y cuando lo comienzo a correr parece interminable, debo confesar que… me asusta.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Que emoción! Ya estoy aquí! Y… comencemos!**

* * *

—¡Sabo, que hacemos!?—Dijo la chica de ojos azules mientras respiraba con dificultad

Sabo miró hacia el cuartel de la marina con la respiración alborotada. También estaba cansado y para mayor problema los guardias lo perseguían.

—¡Te dije que era una locura! ¡Te lo dije!—Dijo la chica rabiosa.

—Solo era una maldita trampa!

—Sabían lo que queríamos.

—Y significa que la fruta… nunca salió de la mansión del tenryubito.

—Apurémonos Sabo o el almirante…

—Adelántense ustedes, Sabo—dijo uno de sus compañeros— Estas herido. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los guardias.

—Ah! Lo siento chicos.

La chica enseguida sirvió de apoyó a Sabo y le ayudó a seguir.

—No entiendo por qué aun no está aquí—dijo la de ojos azules mientras volteaba la cabeza para ver a sus camaradas luchando.

—¿Kizaru?—Sabo sonrió—No creas que fui el único que salió herido.

* * *

Luffy, sus camaradas y Yai descendieron del Sunny. Luffy no lo podía creer. Todos estaban allí, todos los de su flota, aquellos con los que brindó y celebró tras la derrota de Don Flamingo. Esperen-se dijo Luffy- También Law estaba allí y Hancock y Marco el Fénix e incluso Shanks.

—Maldito Muguiwuara!—Saltó a decir un pirata de larga cabellera rubia y de sombrero emplumado—Y seguirás haciéndote mucho más famoso que yo!? No te lo voy a perdonar! Me escuchas?

—Jai! Jai!—Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

—Luffy-sempai sigue tan genial como siempre—se interpuso un tipo de pelo verde. Era Bartolomeo y los ojos le brillaban como luciérnagas.

—No exageres idiota-san—dijo el pirata del sombrero emplumado.

—Qué dices Crabestro!? Acaso no sabes lo genial que es Luffy-sempai!?

—Si, Sí. Pueden callarse—dijo Nami.

—Jai! Nami-sempai—Dijo Bartolomeo con clara alegría.

—No me vuelvas a decir así!—dijo la chica con una furia incontenible—Me haces ver más vieja de lo que soy.

—Pareces animado, Muguiwuara—Dijo Law.

—También has venido, Law.

—Claro. Eres fuerte—miró a Luffy de reojo—pero no puedes hacerlo todo solo.

Luffy arrugó el ceño. Algo volvió a su cabeza, algo que quería controlar pero que poco a poco envolvía su corazón. Si pudiera hacerlo todo solo… ya hubiese actuado-pensó.

—Tienes todo la razón—dijo con su sonrisa característica sin perder por un instante la calma.

—Luuffyyy!—Seguidamente se escuchó una voz acaramelada. Era Hancock—Supe lo que pasó. Estas bien? No te hicieron daño? Tienes hambre?

—No te preocupes Hanmocock, estoy en perfecto estado—dijo mientras agitó un brazo—además, Sanji ya me preparó una comida deliciosa.

En cuanto la mujer escuchó aquello miró al cocinero como si quisiera matarlo ahí mismo, aunque Sanji ya estaba al punto de convertirse en una estatua de piedra.

—Y lo peor de todo… lo peor de todo—dijo la bella mujer casi entre lágrimas—Has vuelto a decir mi nombre mal

—Lo siento, lo siento Hanmocock.

—Es Hancock, Luuffyyy.

—Ok, Hancock. Prometo no olvidarlo en un futuro.

—¿En un futuro? Futuro!—El rostro de la mujer se le enrojeció y se tambaleó—Como… como mi… mi espo…—en eso las piernas se le debilitaron. Antes de caer al suelo un hombre de pelo rojo la sujetó.

—Estás bien?—Preguntó Shanks.

—Cla-claro que estoy bien—dijo la emperatriz y recobró la compostura.

—Ha pasado un largo tiempo, Luffy—dijo Sanks y le extendió la mano. Luffy se la estrechó.

—Ah, Shanks.

—Te has hecho más fuerte de lo que imaginé. Estás preparado para cumplir tus sueños.

—No perderé, ni contra la Marina, ni contra los Yonkou "si no puedo hacer esto no podré continuar, pensó". Seré completamente libre Shanks y para eso, me convertiré en el Rey de los piratas—dijo tras sujetar el sombrero de paja en su cabeza. Entonces, sonrió.

Una figura de cabellera larga y blanca se abrió paso entre la multitud. Los piratas solo podían mirarlo con respeto.

—Es bueno saber que no has perdido la confianza, Luffy.

—Ray… Rayleigh!

* * *

 **Chicos, alguno de ustedes puede decirme como se llama la compañera de Sabo? Ya me estoy hartando de tener que describirla para poder identificarla. He visto varias veces los capítulos donde aparece pero no veo su nombre, será que me he mareado de ver tanto a One Piece? Nos vemos.**


	18. capitulo 18

**Hi! Ha sido un largo rato. Lo siento. Es que he estado en Wattpad. Tengo algunos fic, de dragon ball y una historia original que he estado subiendo.** **Ah! Si, quería decir que subí al fin uno de mis ebook (El Canon de Hielo) a Amazon. Ufff! Deséenme éxitos!! (** **Espero que disfruten el siguiente capítulo.**

Rayleigh se acercó a Luffy y le sonrió.

— Ha sido un largo rato, Luffy. ¿Tú y tus camaradas han estado bien?

—Aah, Reyleigh!

—Estás metido en un buen lío. Dime, cómo piensas solucionarlo?

Luffy sonrió despreocupadamente y se rascó la cabeza.

—Nunca cambias—dijo el rey oscuro y sonrió también.

—Luffy—Shanks dio un paso adelante— La Marina ya sabe que estamos en esta isla.

—¡QUEEEÉ! —Gritó con desespero Usopp en cuanto escuchó la noticia— ¡Nos van a bombardeaaarr!—dijo el narizón al punto de las lágrimas.

—Calma Usopp—dijo Franky.—Mira bien. Estás siendo ofensivo.

Zoro miró a Usoop y los demás camaradas de reojo.

—Hay que confiar en que ganaremos.

Luffy asintió con su actitud característica y luego miró a La emperatriz.

— ¿Estarás bien, Hancock?

—Hancock, —dijo Reyleigh— Si haces esto, lo más seguro es que te arrebaten el título de Shishibukai definitivamente. Tienes que cuidar a las chicas ¿Está segura?

—Si es por Luffy, yo y mis chicas estamos dispuestas a correr el riesgo.

—Han… Hancock—murmuró Luffy de un momento a otro. Su mirada había cambiado. Caminó hacia la emperatriz, colocó una mano en su rostro y recostó su frente en la de la mujer— Te extrañé Hancock.

—Lu… Luffy—dijo la mujer enrojecida.

—¡Luffy! ¡Luffy!—dijo el cocinero y todos fijaron su vista en la mujer y el chico del sombrero de paja—¡Qué haces Luffy!

—¡Cállate maldito cocinero!—dijo Zoro— No ves que es el otro.

—¡Oh! Sí, sí. ¡Pero igual!

—Cálmate Sanji-san—Dijo Robin y le sonrió— Ellos están comprometidos. Deben de extrañarse.

Luffy rozó los labios de Hancock con su pulgar. Había crecido lo suficiente para estar a la par de la mujer. Sonrió y se quitó el sombrero.

—¿Lu… Luf…?

Él la besó antes que pudiese decir algo más.

La mujer puso ambas manos en el pecho del de sombrero de paja y apretó sus ropas. Estaba al punto de quedarse sin aire, apenas se podía mantener de pie, pero Luffy la sujetó fuerte por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Finalmente se separaron. Hancock estaba tan avergonzada que escondió el rostro en el pecho de su prometido.

Reylingh se sonó la gargante y los demás habían desviado la mirada a cualquier parte.

—Eres un pillo, Luffy—dijo Nami con picardía y sonrió.

Robin también sonrió.

—Se ve bien que no le importa la guerra que tiene frente a sus narices.

—¡No me lo recuerdes, Robin!— Gritó Usopp mientras correteaba desesperado.

—Estás creciendo rápido, Luffy— Se carcajeó Shanks y sus camaradas lo acompañaron en el acto.

—Ya no parece el mocoso de hace diez años—dijo una nakama del Yonkou.

El padre del narizón dio un paso al frente.

—Deberías aprender un poco, Usopp.

—Creo que lo primero que debe aprender…—dijo Sanji y miró a su camarada de reojo mientras encendía un cigarrillo—es a no tener miedo por cualquier tontería.

Todos rieron con el comentario.

—Oh! Quién lo diría—dijo el de sombrero emplumado— No estoy compitiendo solo por la fama. Ahora resulta que también es Don Juan. Ese maldito, Muguiwuara!— hizo una mueca.

—Lu… Luffy—Murmuró la mujer con el rostro aun escondido en el pecho de su prometido.

—¡¿Qué… qué pasó?!—Miró Luffy a todos lados. No entendía por qué lo miraban todos.

—¡Nada! ¡Nada, Luffy! ¡Ja, ja, ja!—dijo Nami.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, Muguiwuara—Dijo Law y miró a Luffy de reojo.

—Aah! —asintió Luffy con el ceño fruncido y luego miró a la mujer que permanecida avergonzada y abrazada a él.— Sucede algo, Hancock?

La emperatriz negó urgentemente y se separó de él. Irguió la cabeza e intentó recobrar la compostura.

—No hay tiempo para estás cosas—dijo la mujer con las mejillas aun coloradas. Tragó en seco y miró a Reylingh.—Reylingh, dile a Lu… Lu, dile a todos lo que has paladeado.

Reylingh sonrió.

—Todos tienen razón, no hay tiempo. Escuchen bien, Luffy …


	19. capitulo: 19

**Hola! :)**

Miles de barcos se acercaban a la isla. En algunos sobresalían las banderas de la marina y en otros, banderas negras de piratas.

En uno de los barcos cabecera iba Kisaru junto a los demás almirantes y en los demás, Barba negra, Big Mom y Kaido, todos con sus más fieles seguidores

A los enemigos les resultó extraña la distribución de la Flota de Muguiwuara. Estaban posicionados a los lados, como si confeccionaran un camino para darles la bienvenida.

—No están invitando a Tierra— dijo Kisaru y arrugó aun más el ceño— Voy a Arrancar al rebelde Muguiwuara de raíz.

Aunque miles eran los aliados de Luffy, parecían hormigas antes los millones de los Yonkous y la Marina.

Luffy miró hacia los barcos enemigos asegurando el sombrero en su cabeza y sonrió.

—Oreba maquené. One piece orete ni ere, kaisoku oni, oreba- Naru!!

Sanji agarró el cigarrillo entre los dedos y sonrió con espontaneidad.

—Solo tú reirías así en esta situación.

En ese instante Rayling se carcajeó.

—En serio- solo Luffy podría hacer declaraciones tan osadas en este instante.

—No es momento para reír, Mugiwara-ya—dijo Law y lo miró de reojo. Los barcos enemigos estaban cada vez más cerca.

—Tienes razón, Law— dijo Luffy con convicción en la voz pero sin soltar su sonrisa característica.

El chico de sombrero de paja frunció la mirada hacia sus enemigos. Eran millones, y dentro de esos millones, estaban los almirantes y los Yonkous. Él se había hecho fuerte, pero… era lo suficiente como para enfrentarlos a todos?

—No te plantes esas dudas—dijo la voz en su cabeza.

Luffy cerró los ojos y se los cubrió con el sombrero.

—Aunque sea mucho más débil… igual no perderé.

—Antes pensaba exactamente igual, pero el poder es poder… No fue suficiente con perder a Ace?

En cuanto la voz en su cabeza pronunció aquel nombre abrió los ojos al instante.

—Ni siquiera pudimos proteger sus restos, y ahora están en manos de un tenryubito de mierda— continuó con ira en la voz.

—Antes de regresar… yo los recuperaré.

—Error, lo haremos juntos. Aun no eres lo suficientemente fuerte. No dudes en llamarme si no puedes con esta batalla, y no seas orgulloso, si mueres, lo haré contigo, y no podremos recuperar los restos de nuestro hermano para que descanse en paz.

—No!

—Cómo?

—Ese poder que posees… yo mismo lo dominaré.

—No digas tonterías… no tienes ni idea.

—No permitiré que mates a nadie.

—Aquel estúpido lo merecía. Él había vendido los restos de Ace, él había sido el causante de todo.

—Creí que culpabas a Sabo por eso.

—Esa es otra historia.

—Escúchame bien—dijo Luffy—Tú no saldrás, pero no cerraré los oídos a tus consejos. Lograré dominar este poder, y Ganaré.

La voz dentro de Luffy rió.

—Confiaré en ti… por ahora.

—… Luffy, Luffy!—una mano se posó en el hombro del de sombrero de paja—Luffy, reaccionó—Era la Voz de Zoro.

—Zoro?

—Es hora…

Luffy frunció los ojos hacia los cabecillas. Los Yonkous y Almirantes estaban frente a ellos y detrás, millones de seguidores. Algunos aun seguían en mar y otros se apoyaban en el haki para flotar por los cielos.

—Monky. D. Luffy— Dijo el Almirante en jefe— por fin frente a frente. Te reduciré a nada con mis propias manos…

—Alto!!— resaltó una voz y se carcajeó. Pasos pesador hicieron temblar el suelo— Yo seré quién lo derrote, jaja!! He hecho muchas cosas para que este momento llegara— dijo Barba negra.— Prepárate, Muguiwuara!! Jaja jaja!

 **Gracias chicos por leer este fic. Estor haciendo muchos a la vez.** **ME VOLVERÉ LOCA!! (**


	20. capítulo: 20

**_Antes de comenzar debo disculparme: he resumido esta historia para darle fin lo más rápido posible, pero en esencial este es el desenlace de la historia._**

Barba Negra miró a Luffy con odio y con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro. Aquel gesto proclamaba por sí mismo, victoria.

Luffy no se amedrentó. Todos ya habían comenzado a pelear , y este era su momento.

Se colocó en pose de batalla y frunció el ceño con aun más rabia hacia Theach.

El hombre se carcajeó.

— ¿Qué puedes hacer, Muguiwara?—se carcajeó nuevamente para luego mirar a Luffy con seriedad— Tengo algo en mi poder que te puede interesar.

—No lo escuches—dijo la voz interna a Luffy.

—De que hablas?— Dijo Luffy a Barbanegra.

—Oye, te he dicho que no lo escu…

—¡De qué hablas!?—Gritó Luffy para silenciar su voz interna.

—Lo que buscaban tú y tu hermano hace un año…—dijo Theach

Luffy ladeo la mirada sin dejar de observarlo.

—Sé que Sabo aun ronda todos los mares detrás de ella… jaja! Lo que no sabe es que yo la robé y pedí un deseo, pero no solo eso… tengo en mi poder una segunda.

—Una… segunda.

—Sí, una segunda. No era su deseo traer a Ace de Regreso— dijo y se volvió a carcajear— Tonto… jaja! Tu hermano incluso entregó los huesos de Ace al tenryubito a cambio de esa fruta, pero lo engañaron cruelmente… jaja! No se debe confiar nunca en nadie, muguiwara… ten eso bien presente.

—No te callas?

—Por qué no comenzamos esta batalla? Dudo poco que puedas vencer.

Luffy lo miró dudoso.

—Él fue…—dijo la voz dentro Luffy— él fue quien usó la fruta… él fue el que los trajo aquí. Tú fuiste el que me hizo esto!!— Gritó Luffy, está vez se trataba del otro.

— Pedí a la fruta que te hiciera más débil para poder derrotarte… —inspeccionó a Luffy de pies a cabeza— pero ahora noto el mismo poder.

—Es porque soy yo, Theach.—dijo Luffy y comenzó a liberar su Haki, Theach flaqueó al ver que su nivel de poder estaba intacto.—Lo que más odio de ti es tu risa de burla. Odié a Sabo por lo que hizo…. Y mira como me entero de la verdad, por un idiota como tú. —Apretó los puños con fuerza, su cuerpo ya había sido cubierto por los tribales y emanaba fuertes ráfagas de poder— te agradeceré por eso, pero…— se lanzó a por barba negra y en un pestañar estuvo frente a él listo para acertar un puñetazo— No te perdonaré la vida?

Luffy despertó, el Luffy de aun corazón puro, y al sentir el nivel de calor y furia, tomó el control de su cuerpo.

Theach estaba frente a él, estupefacto, paralizado por el asombro y por el miedo.

Barba negra advirtió el cambio de nivel y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Debo decir, jaja!... por un segundo pensé que la fruta había sido inútil, ahora sé que no!— dijo esto último pegándole con todas sus fuerzas a Luffy en la cara.

Sostuvo el cuerpo engomado con la otra mano para que no saliera disparado y siguió golpeándolo, era tal la fuerza que disparaba chorros de sangre por la boca.

—Solo eres un estúpido ahora, muguiwara, jaja!

En el último golpe, soltó el cuerpo engomado y este salió disparado arrastrando consigo parte de la vegetación de la isla.

Todos sus aliados y nakamas miraron hacia allí.

—Luffy!!!

—Yo me ocuparé!!—dijo Shanks que luchaba contra Kaido.

—A dónde vas, Akagami?— dijo el rey de las bestias.

—Ya me ocupo de ti— dijo Shanks casi con una sonrisa y se dirigió a detener a Barba negra.

Theach sacó su oscuridad, se extendía sedienta por eliminar al chico del sombrero de paja.

Akagami se interpuso y creando fuertes ráfagas de Haki frenó la oscuridad.

—Jaja! No me detendrás, Akagami.

—Eso crees? Yo no pienso igual.

Luffy se puso en pie, era como si algo demoniaco lo poseyera. Las ráfagas de Haki se volvieron oscuras, densas y llenaban el ambiente de algo aun más siniestro que la propia oscuridad.

Todos los hombres y mujeres, amigos y enemigos sintieron la potencia de aquel poder y en respuesta se les puso la piel de gallina. Era la misma sensación de hacia un año, pensaron los que habían estado allí.

Kisaru abrió los ojos enormes. Estaba listo para luchar nuevamente contra aquello?

Luffy ya no parecía Luffy. La goma se había moldeado para crear a un hombre enorme, pero no desproporcionado o como un gigante, era un hombre alto, de grandes músculos y de pelo largo casi estático por el cúmulo abrumador de poder.

Los tribales eran negros con algún brillo rojo el cual se reflejaba en sus ojos. Estos cubrían todo su cuerpo exceptuado los pómulos, los labios y la nariz.

Respiró profundo y exhaló. Al hacerlo, la corriente que salió de su cuerpo hizo que todos comenzaran a temblar… todos menos Shanks.

Akagami estaba igual de asombrado que los demás, su piel era consciente y a la vez no del grado de poder de Luffy, pero no sintió miedo.

Luffy se irguió, oleajes de humos comenzaron a brotar de su cuerpo volviéndolo aun más brillante, como si tratara de un metal.

Con agiles movimientos de sus ojos miró a cada enemigo con gran cúmulo de poder…. Todos morirán! Pensó y con un rugido advirtió a todos y cada uno de sus contrincantes que iba a por sus vidas.

Fueron apenas décimas de segundos…. Tomó a Theach por los cabellos hundió su cabeza en la arena. En menos de un suspiro llegó a cada uno de los almirantes y los golpeó con una fuerza monstruosa en sus gargantas. Quedaron sin aires, tumbados en el suelo. Sanji, Zoro y Law que eran quienes los enfrentaban, quedaron en Show.

—Ese es… el poder de Muguiwara-ya— murmuró Trafalgar— Eso, no es humano.

Luffy se estacionó frente a Big mon mientras aun Law murmuraba aquellas palabras.

—Maldito Muguwara…—Gritó la Yonkou a todo pulmón— No permitiré que me vuelvas a humill…!!

Luffy no le permitió terminar la frase, antes de que la mujer que tenía el puño levantado, lo golpeara, él la golpeó tan fuerte en el pecho que le partió todas las costillas, dejándola arrodillada soltando sangre por la boca con abundancia y al punto de perder la conciencia.

Kaido no hizo nada. Se mantuvo de pie mirando a Luffy.

Luffy hizo lo mismo por unos segundos, pero no se detuvo. Se acercó a Kaido y lo elevó por el cuello…

—Yo soy indestructi….!—Luffy lo calló al instante apretándole la garganta hasta enterrarle los dedos en la piel. Aquel enorme hombre, que para cualquiera era indestructible, fue como partir una galleta para el del sombrero de paja.

Luffy volteó su rostro hacia donde estaría Theach, estaba casi moribundo, pero se había puesto en pie. Tenía la boca ensangrentada y había perdido aun más dientes.

La mirada de Luffy era odio neto. Estaba dispuesto a embestir nuevamente a Barbanegra, pera en esta ocasión para arrebatarle la vida.

Sabo, que miraba todo desde la distancia hizo caso omiso a su herida y usando grandes llamas sobrevoló el mar hasta llegar a la playa.

—Detente Luffy!!—Gritó Sabo pero había sido demasiado tarde. Luffy había enterrado sus dedos en el pecho de Theach.

—Lu… Luffy!—Gritaron todos a la vez, horrorizados por lo que Luffy había echo

—Dé… déjame ir… mugui-wara—murmurró Theach.— Ya no te molestaré más… lo prometo, si me matas… corrió la mirada hacia Sabo… nunca les diré donde está, la fruta…—dijo con una risa de burla.

Sabo palideció al escuchar aquello, pero Luffy a penas se detuvo, siguió enterrando sus dedos en Theach mientras este gritaba por el dolor.

—Luffy!! Detente!!— Dijo Sabo y se arrojó a detenerlo. Luffy volteó su mirada hacia Sabo con la misma rabia… y si se atrevía a detenerlo haría lo mismo con él.

Shank que miraba todo desde cierta distancia advirtió la hostilidad en Luffy y también corrió para detenerlo…

—Luffy— dijo Shanks mientras luchaba por frenar al del sombrero de paja— Te has vuelto Loco… Piensas matar a tu propio hermano.

Akagami tuvo que ejercer mayor fuerza para intentar detenerlo pero en ese preciso instante sintió que algo le atravesó el estómago. Miró hacia el filo que lo cortó. Era la espada de Theach.

Barba negra comenzó a carcajearse mientras un escupía la sangre. Cuando Luffy vio aquello todo se le nubló. Si antes estaba enfurecido, ahora era indetenible. Arrojó a Sabo lejos y tomó a Theach por un hombro.

—Tú no me vas a matar, muguiwara— gritó extendiendo su oscuridad, pero el haki de Luffy era tan potente, tan fuerte, tan colosal, que la misma oscuridad cedió dándole paso a un puño lleno de cólera.

Fue así como Barba negra salió volando y así mismo su espada. Esta última voló por los cielos y cayó enterrada justo en el pecho de Theach.

Luffy inaló y exaló, una y otra vez hasta sentir que recobraba el control. Se miró el cuerpo. Era como otra persona, y en sí, lo era.

Miró a Sabo y mostró un gesto de pesar.

—Lo siento, Sabo.

Sabo se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

—No tanto como yo, Luffy.

—Shanks?!—Luffy recordó de golpe lo que había pasado con Shanks y lo encontró tirado a unos metros con el cuerpo ensangrentado.

—Shanks!! Shanks!!— dijo con lágrimas y comenzó a buscar al reno entre sus nakamas— Chopper!! Chopper!!

—Ya estoy aquí, Luffy!!— dijo Chopper que llegó entre jadeos— Oh! Dios!! Está muriendo, luffy!! — Perdió muchas sangre por que la espada lo atravesó vertical… es casi… es imposible que pueda salvarlo.

—No No!! Skhanks!!

—No te preocupes, Luffy— dijo Shanks con una sonrisa derramando aun más sangre por la boca— Sabo… te aseguro que como yo…— tosió — Ace solo quiere descansar en paz. Él no podría vivir si sabe que tal acto te costó la vida. Y Luffy, yo me iré en paz porque tú… tú serás el próximo rey pirata.

No pasó mucho hasta que los aliados de Luffy derrotaran a los enemigos restantes. La mayoría simplemente huyó al ver a sus líderes derrotados.

Uno de los subordinados de Theach ofreció la fruta a cambio de su vidas y la libertad, claro, Sabo aceptó. Pero esta vez no para salvar a Ace, había escuchado la historia con lujos de detalles, la usaría para devolver a Luffy y sus nakamas a su mundo correspondiente.

Luego del entierro de Shanks y de que todos lo velaran por largo rato, se reunieron alrededor del Luffy. Estaba más que deprimido… ni siquiera parecía estar vivo.

—No te preocupes, Luffy— dijo Sabo— Yo recuperaré los restos de Ace para que descanse en paz.

—Confió en ti… Sabo.

—Entonces… el que nos trajo a este mundo fue Barba negra— dijo Robin— Ahora ya aclaró mi duda…

—Qué duda, Robin?— preguntó la Nami.

—Tú deseo…. Tú deseo Nami, se cumplió cuando él maduró, pero como fue físico y no mental… no tendría porque traernos a otro mundo. Fue el deseo de Barbanegra quien nos trajo.

—Y al parecer ocurrió al mismo tiempo.— dijo Sanji mientras soltaba el humo en su pecho.

—Exacto.

Todos permanecieron sentados con la mirada perdida en la gran fogata que habían hecho para la ocasión.

Luffy cerró los ojos y tomó aire con fuerza.

—Por qué lo hiciste? Dije que me encargaría,

—Te iba a matar… además… yo no tuve nada que ver con lo último… Tú fuiste quien absorbió mi poder y lo fusionó con el tuyo. Casi me destruyes por eso. Yo soy el que debería quejarse.

—Lo siento… pero no te preocupes, ya no me tendrás que soportar.

Ocurrió un espacio en silencio.

—Me devolviste algo que pensé haber perdido para siempre… gracias, Monky. D. Luffy.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
